Two weeks notice
by dorsa20
Summary: Edward has exactly two weeks to convince his Bella that Alexander,her fiancée is NOT the man of her dreams. Can meddling siblings,road trips and his love help him save her from her 'mistake' ? And if yes..the what the hell is Tanya doing in the mix ? (EXB)
1. Prologue: Out of your mind

_Hey guys !_

_This is my first fanfric so please be gentle :) TWO WEEKS NOTICE had NO BETA since i couldn't really set a deadline for myself in between Real life :P So any and all mistakes are mine..please excuse :)_

_TWN IS NOT A CHEATING FANFRICTION ! so NO LEMONS ! You have been warned. ;) _

_Thanks again ! And of course please go ahead and enjoy the story ! Do review !_

**DISCLAMER**_: I DO NOT OWN THE TWILIGHT SERIES JUST THE PLOT TO THIS FANFRICTION. Pls do not copy the plot or ideas from this story...Thank You._

* * *

><p><em><strong><span>Prologue:<span>**  
><em>

Your outta your mind...to think that I could keep you off mine.

* * *

><p>Water flooded down my throat, choking and burning my lungs as it struggled for air. I let myself sink deeper and deeper until I lost hope of ever seeing the light again.<p>

I closed my eyes in complete contentment , _goodbye Edward,I love you…_

And even though I knew I was alone under the cold blanket of the sea, I could still feel something or someone tugging me, pulling me up with so much of pressure that the numbs I had initially floated in had began to hurt...

Subconsciously I registered the fact that I had finally broken through the sea's rough surface. And yet my body couldn't feel the cold.

_How odd …..maybe this is what it feels like to die,alone._

My mind broken out into an argument in an attempt to keep itself pre-occupied from thinking about a particular _someone.._

My responsible side highlighted how dangerous and reckless I had been and about how badly I had hurt my parents and Jake and With this one act of recklessness...

And about how killing myself never made anyone's situation easier...[well _except_ victoria's of course ] Especially Charlie's .Poor dad I had left him all alone just when he needed his daughter after his best friend's death…

Who was going to be there for him now?

_Really Isabella..._my subconscious sneered, _your thinking about all that NOW ? __  
><em>

At this, my less responsible side comforted me telling me that I had done all this because I had known that this was the only way I could ever see **him **again... And delude myself into thinking that he still cared ... and that he hadn't left me behind, bleeding in slow torture that I ended up begging for my own death In the end.

_There's no one to save you this time, Isabella...This is it..This is your end._

By this point I didn't really care anymore. I had already lost the one thing that I had valued the most ..without which life itself had tuned unbearable.

My mind suddenly froze unable to think or argue as I registered cold arms wrapping itself protectively around me.

My heart rejoiced yet broke all over again...

Finding the embrace,strange… yet so achingly familiar in many ways.

My mind struggled to get a hold of itself while my eyes fought to see the only thing i ever really wanted to see .It was as if every cell in my body acknowledged the fact that he was here…...

He had come after all..

I opened my eyes to stare at a pair of burning golden eyes that stared back at me, while it blazed with strong emotions...

_**He cares... , **I thought**.**_

And with that I closed my eyes. Utterly and completely satisfied.


	2. Love is just a way to die

_**Love is just a way to die**_

_I took on all your pain  
>Oh, what a great mistake i made.<br>I never thought you'd leave me  
>With all your burdens overneath me.<em>

_I'll let go of all we've ever been through  
>I'm finding out the ways to live<br>In spite of all the wars you left inside my mind  
>Love is just a way to die<em>

* * *

><p><em><strong>BELLA'S POV:<strong>_

Its been a while since I opened my eyes to this crystalline world of speed, strength and immortality.5 years to be exact.

I would be lying if I had said 'I couldn't have been anymore happier...but I would also be lying if I said I was still in pain.

I was just numb.

Strong, lethal and unbreakable…I was now so much more than that shell of a human girl, _The Cullens _had left behind. I'll admit,it had taken a while for me to get back to point where I could actually smile without breaking inside.

But I had done it.I had learned to cope with my past and hope for the best in the future.

But that didn't mean I had learnt to forget…No.

'_Human memories tend to wane '_, they said…. '_you'll forget that part of your life Bella..your past that brings you so much of pain...Trust me we all do."_

I had played along back then, nodding my head to everything my new family had said while pretending to find comfort in there words.

But I was never the one to lie to myself, why start now ?

I would never really forget _Edward Cullen_,no... and I'm not sure if I would ever be able to forgive him either….

His name bought back so many memories…..after all, He had been my first love, my first kiss and my very first heartbreak.

I watched the sun hide behind the clouds.

_The Cullens_ had incorporated themselves into almost every human memory I had...So much that sometimes i could still hear their laughter in the air.

_"Bella,my love..."_

Edward.

I closed my eyes, against the onslaught of memories, that always came with his name.

I would never truely heal.

"Isabella?"

I turned away from the window as Alexander walked into the room.

"There you are.." he mumbled smiling, his feet quickly closing in the distance between us while his hands wrapped around my waist. "Rachel said you had asked for me ?"

He arched a perfect eyebrow in question waiting for my response while, mirth danced in his ornyx gold eyes.

It took me a few seconds to respond …to get over his photographic perfection. Over the way his jet black hair fell over his eyes,and the way his eyes stayed dark yet so beautifully the way-

I heard him chuckle.

"Don't blank out on me now sweetheart"

I blinked up at him,only to find myself wrapped up in his strong lean arms,our faces within the reach of each other while his eyes stared back at me with love, concern and absolute adoration.

For for me.

I kissed his nose and laughed teasingly. "I'm fine you silly ! It's just that you're doing it again ! "

"Doing What?"

He replied, his eyes filled with false innocence while I giggled a bit was the only other guy who could ever do that.

"Dazzling me", I responded, lightly touching the tip of his nose accusingly with my index finger."And you know it !"

He grinned and lifted my chin to the side to rain soft kisses over my arched neck."Then I probably should be doing it again..and again and again". I felt my eyes close as he whispered,trailing kisses up my jaw before planting a soft kiss over my cold marble lips.

"Isabella..."...

He made my name sounded like a prayer, a benediction all rolled into at times..like this,his sincere love was too much take...it was too much like_ his._

"Alex.."

I pulled out of his embrace, forcing laughter as I turned away and walked over to dressing table,mindlessly rearranging things.

I wasn't ready for more with knew that...

I reached out for my car keys and hand bag, sliding it over my shoulder, as I turned towards him.

"Actually,I told Rachel to tell you that I had gone to the book store,in case I was still gone when you made it back from your hunting trip."

He rolled his eyes,leaning against the door frame.

"Another book already Bella ? Really ?"he snickered.

"What is it this time ? _A Dikens…or A Jane Austen ?"_

I laughed."You know me so well..But no, not this time….its Shakespeare actually. Mrs. Coup ? You know that old sweet lady from the store i should you that day right ? Yeah..Well She had called me up earlier, saying she had found the version of _Romeo And Juliet novel_ I was searching for."

I placed a light kiss over his cheek as I pushed pass by him and shuffled down the stairs…

"I'll probably not take too long anyway…the store closes in another hour and a half, so you defiantly don't have to worry about me getting lost in the literary world and coming home late again ."

I snickered,at his pouty expression while my fingers pulled open the door.

"Awww,babe….does it have to be today ?",he whined as he helped me put on my coat to quickly pull my hair to the side and nip the soft skin there.

I rolled my eyes playfully,giggling as I headed out to the door and into my car,in a matter of seconds.

"Yes Alex….I do… !" I slid the key into the engine,before rolling down the window…and turning to face him.. " But I'll be back soon..I promise !"

He laughed at my uncovered enthusiasm as I pulled my car out and into the drive and hit the accelerator,Escalating the speed.

Nearly halfway there, I suddenly begun to grow anxious,my body almost tinging with sparks of feelings as I drew closer to the store..How odd.

I stepped out into the parking lot,slamming the door a bit too forcefully as I tried to shake out my uneasy feeling.

I could have sworn t the air crackled with life …but how..how was that be possible ?

No-one had ever made me feel this way not since _Edward_ anyway….

The old copper Wind chimes tinkled lively as i stepped in effectively announcing my arrival And ending my train of thought.

Spacious, and dim lighted,this place had quickly become my favorite refugee during the sunny days. I had never bought Alex here,he never asked to tag along nor did i force him.

In some ways this store had replaced a small chuck of my heart which cracked when I was forced to leave _**our**_ meadow back in just felt wrong to bring him somewhere that reminded me of Edward so much...the past was the past...And Alex was my Oil and water I wanted them to stay separate.

I shook my head at that thought and signed.

_I am such a hypocrite._

Shuffling quietly to the side,I took a small breath in,desensitize myself to the human scents before I made my way to counter to greet the old woman.

"Oh hello deary, what can I do for you?".She smiled sweetly & I knew she had forgotten.."Good morning . " I chuckled."I got a cal this morning morning telling me you found the 1980's version of the Romeo and Juliet I was looking for."

She frowned and then smiled sadly. "Oh, but I'm sorry my dear,that one is already reserved for Isabella...There must be some mistake…".Her voice trailing off in confusion.

"Yes, I know Mrs. Coup….Thank you BUt its me Bella…don't tell me you've forgotten me so soon already!"

"Oh...Oh !"

She laughed lightly whacking her head softly at her forgetfulness . "Yes..Yes,I remember now...I am so sorry dear. I really am starting to forget more and more things each day ! And well about the copy you were searching for..."Her voice trailed off as she made her way back into the shelves and pulled out a dog-eared copy Of the book, I had come searching for.

"Well I think..I finally found it"

She made of a show of blowing off the imaginary layers of dust before handing it to me with a quick wink and turning away to help the next customer.

I quickly flipped through it's delicate pages intending to read a random word but instead one particular line struck out,the most...

**"**_**o;think'st thou we shall ever meet again."**_

Juliet's line.A line she recited the morning after the night of her marital bliss

I snorted._figures_.

Well atleast she had hope.

I folded the end of the page and turned back to leave,just as a musical voice finished the partaking line of Juliet's Romeo.

**"**_**I doubt it not; and all these woes shall serve..  
>For sweet discourses in our times to come."<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>*Blushes shyly* So..um...What do you guys think ? <strong>

**I know its kinna short,but I'm just testing the waters here :P So If you guys want me to write more pls click the review button below so ill know :)**


	3. When you let her go

**_Only know your Lover when you  
>Let Her Go.<span>_**

_Staring at the bottom of your glass  
>Hoping one day you'll make a dream last.<em>

_But dreams come slow, and they go so fast  
>You see her when you close your eyes<br>Maybe one day you'll understand why  
>Everything you touch surely dies.<em>

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>EDWARD's POV<strong>_

I sat there quietly and stared blankly at my piano,willing to play something...anything other than _**her**_ song.

I clenched my jaw in frustration..

Every time I picked up my fingers to strike a note they would revert back to playing the closing bridge of her song... A song about her love,my love,my Bella, her life And **her** _**death**_.

Fuck.

My eyes snapped open in effort to block the onslaught of memories that came with her name.

_Edward ?_

Alice's worried thoughts seeped from the floor would have probably alerted my sister on my depressing, "Emo mood" as Emmett liked to call it,so she could effectivly distract _me_ to and keep both Jasper and I out off pain...I snorted.

How sweet.

_Edward ?_ She called again.._Your're thinking about Bella again aren't you?._ I winced at the mention of_ her_ name.

_Edward..Please...As much as it pains me to say this...I think its time you moved on. Maybe-_

I stood up abruptly,banging the cover over the piano carelessly before making my way to the garage with my car keys gripped tightly in my hands.

_Edward ! Wait ! Its not that i..._

I didn't wait for her to finish..I just selfishly ignored her.

Their pity..Their sympathy and their lies about understanding my pain was all utter bullshit !

How would they ? How could they even promise such a thing when all they were really doing was living their happily with their mates every day ?  
>How could they claim to understand the pain of my broken heart,when theirs had remained intact and safe with their mates?<br>How could they ever possibly begin to understand the guilt that was eating me from the inside out, the moment i cut my love away ?

How could they ? How dare they.

_**"You don't want me ? " she had asked.**_

_And then I had gone and said ,yes to it._

I cried out in frustration.

_Goddammit Bella ! How could you have believed me, so easily ? _

I slid myself into the driver's seat and shut the door close before gripping the steering wheel tightly...

_Then again why wouldn't she ? _I laughed bitterly,as i shook my head in disgust.

_I certainly made sure I was convincing enough, didn't i ?_

_After all,I had always been a liar...an actor playing my role in my family as human behavior would require me to from time to world was literally my stage and me its __oldest actor,there seemed to be no appointed time for me to leave,no exit..no relief..only the worth-ones got to leave the play, while the rest of us suffered in this purgatory._

5 years, had passed since I had learnt about my Bella's death...

Ironically,I was on my way back to her...back to forks when my sister,Rosaile had called.

_"_Edward,she's Dead." Rosalie had said,not even bothering to cover her disdain over the phone._" _You can come back now."

Back then I had gone mad...completely in denial believing that maybe Rosalie was lying to hurt me too.

_Bella isn't dead ! _I remembered screaming. _Your'e lying ! ALL of you ! She couldn't be ! NO...no ! She is my heart Rosalie, I would have known ! I would haveKnown !_

How naive I had been.

I pulled the car into the side,unable to drive with all the overwhelming feelings the past bought back.

_Why Bella why ? You promised_…..I felt my dead heart break all over again as i thought about the only women I would only ever love.

My head thumped back over the seat's headrest.

You had promised Bella...you had promised.

My fingers shook as i gripped the steering wheel for support and took in a deep breath to collect myself..I stared up at the building I had unintentionally pulled into...A small vintage store standing alone among the trees.

A distraction...

Just what I needed.

A cluster of wind chimes rang lightly as i stepped in and looked around.

_Oh my what a handsome boy…._

_Man this car costs a fortune ! This model isnt even out yet ! Wooh ! Maybe he's some ..._

_Omg !...Totally checking out that hottie over there, I won't be surprised if he's trying to escape paparazzi…_

I chuckled at their over-creative comments and walked over to the new-release shelf,in search of something that i haven't read yet.

Just as I made my way to the back of the store I suddenly felt the air sizzle with electricity as if,someone had switched on the 'Live ' button over my dead dominant heart.

But how was that possible ? It couldn't be...NO. The last time i had felt this way...

I closed my eyes,almost in disbelief, while i held my breath afraid this feeling would disappear..Could it be possible ?

I paused for a minute, gulping,before i took in a slow but deep breath in... Smelling dust, papers,human's and **_freesia_**…..

* * *

><p><strong><em>And you guys, We all know who smells like freesia right ? ;) Just kiddin ..just kiddin :P<em>**

**_Now that you've met Edward,what do you think of his POV ? Leave me a review and let me know if you want me to do more of his :) _**


	4. Love Somebody

**_Love Somebody_**

_Love me today, don't leave me tomorrow_  
><em>Yeah but if I fall for you...<em>_I'll never recover  
><em>_  
>If I fall for you...<em>_I'll never be the same  
><em>  
><em>I really wanna love somebody,<em>_I really wanna dance the night away_  
><em>I know we're only half way there, but you take me all the way.<em>

**Bella's pov:**

* * *

><p>I froze. Every muscle in my body grew rigid as if it was preparing for the worst kind of blow.<p>

_Why do things like this ALWAYS keep happening to me ? _

I couldn't believe it. I knew that voice. That voice,that i once would have walked through fire for or less dramatically would have sloshed through rain for.

I turned back around slowly, to find none other, that one guy who had taught me the true meaning of love and heart than Nicolas Sparks had ever managed .

I wish I could say that I handled the situation well, that I had just coolly walked up to my Ex and had let him know how happy I was without him and gloated about my awesome life as i imagined my self doing in every fantasy i had since he left.

But instead I stood there gaping... Like a huge freakin idiot ...

How predictable.

I covered my mouth in my shock and staggered down a couple of books off the shelf in the process.

My brain slowly began to re-function.

_What was he doing here ? More importantly How did he find me ?! _

My subconscious realized that My hallucinations had done no justice to his god like hair, his eyes his face...all remained untouched by the cruelty of time.

He was a classic.

His musical voice interrupted my inner musings, "Bella are you ? I never-"

I didnt wait for him to finish.I just dropped the book in my hand and ran.

Forcing myself not to slow down as I heard his footsteps racing behind me.

"Bella wait", He pleaded.

No freakin way.

I meant what i stated earlier that Past and my future was never meant to mesh...nor did I want it too.

I would NEVER be ready for now not ever.

Lost in my thoughts I didn't notice Edward catch up to me ,until he grabbed my arm and dragged me to a stop, holding me so close that our faces was merely an inch apart.

We both stood there in silence and stared at each other quietly...longingly. The silence so deafening i could hear our low even breathing synchronizing in were alone..truely.

_Ring!...Ring ! Ring ! _

My phone rang,loud and demanding breaking both our connection and the silence of the evergreen forest.I took it as a chance to step back and gather my thoughts.

_What was I thinking !? How could I even consider letting him so close after everything that happened ? _

I glanced down at the caller I.D and grimaced, suddenly feeling extremely guilty for what just happened.

_Alex_.

I closed my eyes and hesitantly cut the call.

_Oh god what's happening ?What was I going to do ? Or more specifically tell Alex about all this ? _

I spun back at Edward suppressing all my emotions except my anger,letting it show on my face as I faced him.

"What are you doing here Edward? And why are you back ? " I buried my face in my hands,stressed.

"Bella….?" I could hear his voice filled with pain and confusion probably shocked that I spoke so harshly in the first place.

I signed and opened up my eyes.

I didn't have time to play his games.

I couldn't tell him, thing that he wanted to hear..not here...not anymore...

I stopped short,afraid that I might over react…and let him continue.

Edward took a slow step forward. His eyes conveying fear As if he was petrified that I would abruptly disappear into smoke at the blink of the eye.

"I'm sorry", his voice apologized , his voice low and mellow while his eyes burned with deep sadness and regret.

"Bella, I'm Sorry that I hurt you,sorry that I left you, sorry that it didn't work out, sorry for being such a idiot.…"

_Ring! ..Ring ! ...Ring ! _

My phone rang loud and demanding again...this time I didn't even have to look down to guess who it was.I cut the phone signed, i just cut the call again.

"Forget it Edward, my forgiveness shouldn't really matter to you anymore." I looked back at him to make sure he understood. " I think I finally accepted certain realities of life,its true... sometimes people do fall out of love..really I do...and I would love to sit here and nostalgically recall all the good things that came out of our relationship..really I would." I winced."But now is not the best time."

"But Bella". I stopped him in mid way.

"Please Edward,I can't answer any of your questions right now but I promise I will soon...….maybe one day." I shrugged trying to look indifferent while he stared.

"when you say One day...?"

"Tomorrow."I blutered out."Tomorrow,tomorrow will be a good day meet the new café down the road across the bookstore..."I added, " Im sure Alice could guide you."

I pause for a second As he nodded his head in confirmation before adding, "and please Edward bring the rest of your family too..."I glanced at the tree behind him so he wouldnt catch my expression.

_Especially Alice._

I glanced back up at Edward.

"Please Edward….."my voice shamefully turned pleading.  
>Please bring them along…..<br>Please promise to come along…  
>Please say that you still miss me…..<br>Please tell me that you still love me.

"If That's what you want." he said, his eyes watching me with that knowing look as if he could read my mind.

"If that's what you truly want,my love. "

I shook my head sadly not even taking a bit of pleasure from our separation as he watched me walk _away from him_, for a change.

* * *

><p><strong>So many of you guys loved and Favorited this story ! Thank you for that :) But please if you have a minute, do review :')<strong>


	5. Cant take my eyes off of you

_**Can't take my eyes off of you.**_

Pardon the way that I stare...There's nothing else to compare.  
>The sight of you leaves me weak...There are no words left to speak.<p>

But if you feel like I feel...Please let me know that it's real.  
>You're just too good to be true.<br>Can't take my eyes off of you.

* * *

><p><span><strong><em>Edward's POV:<em>**

I sat there drumming my fingers impatiently...

**_Edward ! STOP ! your leaving impressions on the table! __  
><em>_What is wrong with you ?!_**

Rosalie glared at me as I looked up and glared right back...not even bothering to hid my irritation as I sat there arms crossed impatiently.

_ Where was my Bella ? What was taking her so long ? _

I frowned worriedly as another scenario popped into my head.

_What is she wasn't coming anymore ? What if she decided that I really wasn't worth her time after Everything that I had done..maybe she - _

I felt myself unconsciously relax as a wave of calmness hit me.

_**Relax Edward..**_.Jasper smiled comfortingly._**She should here any minute now…**_

I smiled gratefully.

Emmet Looked Over at us and whined."Awwwww Come on ! Please don't tell me you guys are having one of those 'silent conversations', agains.I hate it when you guys do that ! "

Alice giggled and the rest of us followed effectively lightening the mood,just like he wanted it to.

**_Now that's more like it.._**

He turned to grin evilly at me,"Just you wait bro, when Belly Boo gets back, me and my little sis are going to team up and kick your and Alice's ass to the curb."

I smiled momentariouslty as before my expression turned sober.

Bella never promised to come back with us...I hope emmet and the rest of them realized that.

When I first left all those years ago.I truly had no idea how selfish I was being when I asked my whole family to stay away from the one particular human they considered family.

Carlisle and Esme had lost a daughter that day and my siblings..another sister.

I signed.

The day we had gotten the news of Bella supposed death the whole family had gone into mourning for years, dying quietly as both guilty and sadness cracked our marble shells from the inside.

I felt Alice good naturally pat my hand.

**Let the past go Edward..,we're here now aren't we? We'll all work to get our Bella back Big brother.I Dont need fortune to know that..I've seen it.**

She winked as I flashed her a good natured smile.

All of a sudden Alice's eyes completly blanked out before she abruptly began shrieking like a kid on Christmas morning.

"Bella's here ! Bella's finally here….!" She sang grinning,Calling the attention's of almost everyone there at the café,with her enthusiasm.

Jasper attempted to unsuccessfully calm her down...but we both knew his wife was the only other person whose emotions he could never really seem to control, considering the fact that her emotions were always an little Extra something.

Rosalie shoot Alice a warning glance,that my little sister choose to ignore.

"Alice…", she hissed.

But she had already started her mental count down.

_**10...**_

_**9...**_

_**8...**_

_**7...**_

We all glanced at the cafe's broad entrance,expectedly.

_**6...**_

_**5...**_

_**4..**_

I felt all their thoughts flood into my mind doubling my own excitement.

**_God I can't wait to see Bella…._**

**_Yeaaa… my best friends back!_**

**_Once I see Bella, I have to apologize for …_**

_**3...!**_

**_Whatever...I don't even know why their all so excited._**I signed at Rosalie's thought…

_**2...! **_

_**1...! **_

And then she walked in.

My face broke into a huge smile.

_My Bella. My beautiful girl._

Like an angel laced in satin..She was a vision in her blue frilly skirt and her long brown hair that perfectly framed the angle of her face and complemented her warm aura.

Blue...Bella was wearing my favorite.I smiled.

I carefully examined her features,looking for signs of any changes her human years would have bought by and yet found none.

Everything was just the same…her features,her habits ..the way she was tugging her skirt in nervousness..or the way she was biting her lips so hard,so shy… and the way she had her arms wrapped around his...wait His ?!

That single pronoun snapped me out of my day dreams.

_**Who was The hell was this bastard ?!**_

_**Surely just a friend or more like a brother or something right…? **_

_**Bella couldn't have possibly moved on already ! No ! **_

_**I know..it's been 5 ..but I doubt that was..**_

_**"**Bella ! "_

Alice's shriek filled the café As she stood up and bounced over to the new coven with Jasper trailing protectively behind her.

She didn't wait for introductions she just went straight into her best friend's arms.

"Oh how we missed you, Bella ! Truly ! You have no idea ! "Alice happiness radiated throughout the family As they responded back in the same enthusiasm.

I stood back and watched what almost felt like a family reunion,As Bella smiled and worked her way out of my sister's arms.

"Thank you Alice, that means a lot to me."

Emmet pulled her into a bear hug. "Hey little sis. Missed you sport"

She laughed as Emmet swept her off her and hugged him back just as warmly."Missed you more emmet..." She whispered before going on to meet the rest.

Using the time Bella spent reconnecting, I stared intently at the coven she had boughten along with her.

The young girl standing just beside Bella had long brown hair and small soft features to pass off as Bella's sister.

She had her arms clung on to a rather taller boy with jet black who seemed friendly and good humored as he smiled at the rest of us.

All of a sudden it was my turn to greet Bella.

**_All the best Edward….._**I glanced at Alice nervously before diverting my attention back to my love.

She bit her soft lips, willing to be the first to break the silence."Hey" ,she whispered.

"Hey"

We just stood there and stared searchingly at each other, basking in the presence of being together after all theses years..

I picked out an irritated vibe from the blonde guy at her side.

He mentally growled.. _**What the hell is Bella doing ?!**_

"Hello people" he chuckled humorlessly skillfully hiding his irritation, " the rest of us are still standing here you know !"

His eyes met mine and narrowed slightly as I glared back at before I could actually say anythin Bella stepped back and walked towards him rubbing his lovingly.

It hurt to look.

"Alex don't be rude…."she glanced apologitically back at us."I think it's time,I introduced you guys to the Cullen's." She nudged the young girl forward.

"Guys, this is Rachel, Alex's sister and my good friend."

Her 'good friend' smiled back,dazzlingly while I watched Alice's face fall...

**_Oh...Bella's found someone to replace me….._**

Jasper put a hand on her shoulder comfortingly feeling her sadness .

The taller guy stepped forward as Bella smiled.

"And this..Is my big brother,Daniel".He waved back at us as Bella gestured back to Rachel gracefully.

"Rachel's husband.."

Somehow by the way he smiled and gestured. He kind me of Emmet. And I was pretty sure I wasn't the only one to notice.

_**I was supposed be that ! I'm Bellyboo's brother NOT him ! **_

And finally the other guy who I was already beginning to loath edged his way forward and wrapped his arm around Bella's slender waist….Some nerve he had I swear...

I was seeing red…..aldready.

"And this is…"

He stepped forward smiling,actually dazzling Rosalie….in the process.…A kodak moment itself,while Emmet's frown deepened beside her.

**_I do not like them._**

"Alexander. But you can call me Alex for short. All my friends do and since your Bella close friends you might as well be mine too."

Yeah HELL I was going to.

I was pretty sure Emmet's agreed with me there too.

Jasper corked his head to a side confused.

"And you are Bella's…".he trailed off,willing Alex to fill it up.

He chuckled and entwined his finger around Bella's and lifted it to an eyes view,Reveling the blue stone on her ring finger.

I almost chocked.

"Her fiancé."

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN : Say what ! Bella's engaged ! Omg ! * gasp * Edwrad,What are you going to do !?_**

**_Lol well guys what do You think he should do ? ;) _**


	6. Secrets

_**Secrets **_

_Tell me what you want to hear  
>Something that will light those ears<br>Sick of all the insincere  
>So I'm gonna give all my secrets away<em>

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Bellas pov:<strong>_

"Alex..We talked about this…"

I nugged him softly,embarassed as he rolled his eyes and tightened his arm around my waist.

"Ok fine….her _**almost**_ fiancé."

He turned back to the Cullens who haven't appeared to have moved at all. I was half expecting the littlie pixe to be jumping off her seat begging me to let her do my wedding.

But for once I was thankful Alice had contained her enthusiasm..i had Aldready promised Rachel that, this time.

"Fine,That's **just a promise ring**, but I really dont see how it makes any difference,anyway." He turned toward me and winked.

"I'm going to marry you baby, if not now then in another ten years...but I promise you doll one of these days I **will**."He bend down to peak my lips."So why not just send the wedding bands out Aldready, ha ? "

The Cullen's stood still unmovingly for a fraction of a second before they broke right out of their trance..

"Oh Bella I'm so happy for you…"

"Wow that's great little sis…"

"My upmost congratulations to you both and…."

Five minutes were taken up by congratulations and well wishes from Alice,Jasper,Emmet and even Rosalie. But yet I didn't fail to noticed that I had been wished by everyone...everyone _except_ by **him**.

I pulled a chair next to Alex, consequently ending up with a seat right opposite to his, giving me the perfect excuse to run my eyes over his godly perfection Subtly.

I glanced up to look at his eyes gasping softly as I noticed the pain in them.

_Oh Edward...how did we end up here ?_

"So Bella ! how did you guys first meet ? "Alice smiled at me elegantly inviting me back to the conversation.

"Oh...well...hmmm actually it's a pretty long story..i mean,it's not pretty…. It's just….really…."

"Oh ! I don't mind Bella…"

I smiled nervously at my eager audience as they payed close attention to our conversation.

"What I mean, is that it's a really long and well crazy.."

Alice made a face at that just as Jasper crocked his head in one side. Trying to comprehend my emotions I guess. I smiled at them both before taking in a resigned breath …..

_Just rip it off like a bandage.._

"I fell off a cliff."

Everyone stared at me with their mouth wide open including the flawless Rosalie.

_Well shit...that theory didn't work. _

"YeAh..I-I was standing at the edge of the cliff and", I shrugged trying to look nonchalant. "And I fell…"

The only thing I heard was a soft "oh" from Alice in the middle of the uncomfortable silence….

Here face twisted in confusion…"but bella I didn't see you fall…."

"I had gone down to the la push reservations to hang out with a couple of friends there at that time,Jacob...",I tagged in his second name just in case they didn't recognize him… "Jacob **Black** ? Yeah I knew him..."

I saw comprehension flicker across their faces as I continued."He was my best friend back then .. Hell he was **my only** **real** friend after you guys had moved on.".I chuckled as my mind flicked through a few memories. "We used to meet up everyday and just hand out ...He was my sun, my own personal sun that kept me warm from the cold, that was my life"

Alex grew rigid as I mentioned Jacob that way. I quickly looked up and shot him am apologetic look and yet I couldn't help but laugh. Even the slightest things could make Alex so jealous sometimes….

I turned back to the Cullens and continued."So one day I ended up near the cliff side alone since Jake was out to catch Vitoria…"

I heard Jasper gasp, "Victoria…..?".

Alex mistook his shock for confusion.

"Victoria was just some random vampire who had accidentally hunted on the reservation with her coven.."

The Cullens, all turned back to look at me…..I bit my lips worriedly, praying they wouldn't decide to call out on my lies.."yeah that's right.'

I closed my eyes thinking about the true story of how I had _fallen_ of the cliff,just as Emmet cleared his throat wanting me to continue.

"It was raining heavily that day and so extremely breezy, I remember that ..I still remember standing there soaked to the bone thinking it was too cold to do anything that day as I watched the sheets of rain fall away. After a few minutes I decided to leave and call Jacob when I got home...But in my hurry, my foot slipped over loose mud at the edge causing me to loose my balance as I fell current was too strong for me to swim against,exhausted I ended up hitting a rock under water...I'm not really sure what happed after that..,"

I looked down at the ground as my eyes pricked with venom.I had lied to the people I had once adored the most in this , Bella Swan ...the girl who couldn't lie to save her life.

I laughed bitterly.

_I guess people really do change._

Rachel squeezed my shoulder comfortingly."And The rest?",I looked back and smiled at The Cullens ."Well that you will have to ask Alex,I guess."

Alexander straightened up in his chair and smiled at the attention momentarily before his eyes darkened thinking about how he found me. His tone turned sober.

"I happened to be hunting on the other side of cliff that morning since most of the forest thickness seems to branch out on the Eastern side and by some miracle I also happened to see Bella _falling_ into the water just in time."

I closed my eyes thanking the heavens that he hadn't seen me_ jump._

_I really didn't want to explain that one._

"I got out the car in a state of abrupt panic and dived into the water as soon as I could."I glance up at him only to have his pain stricken eyes stare back at me.

" I remember praying that would reach and rescue my fallen angel on time back and for that... I'll always be grateful. He smiled slightly and took my hand in his."At that time all I ever wanted to be her hero and she ended up being my..."

He kissed my hand delicately. " My very own damsel in distress."

"When I dragged her ashore….".He smiled and closed his eyes as he thought back to what had happened.

" I couldn't help but see the beauty that she was,and then I knew, I knew that fate,density or whatever you would call it. Had let up to this Moment with Bella..."

He squeezed our entwined hands. "As her startled chocolate brown eyes gazed up at me lovingly from her beautiful,soft heart shaped face."

He ran I finger down by cheekbone...

" I just knew you know ? I was sure she had stolen my heart and that I was already hers as she mine...Oh Isabella.."

Just as Alex pulled me in for a soft delicate kiss...An ear splitting crash interuptted it.

* * *

><p><strong>AN : So...what do you guys think ? ;)**

**Team Edward or Team Alex...who do you want our Bella to end up with ? **


	7. All of me

_**All of me **_

_You're my downfall, you're my muse  
>My worst distraction, my rhythm and blues<br>I can't stop singing, it's ringing, in my head for you_

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Edward's<span>_**_** pov :**_

I sat there listening to Alex tell-tailing on how he saw, wrong _saved_ Bella truth be told it was starting to well…..

"And by some miracle I also happened to see Bella _falling_ into the water just in time.."

I closed my eyes viewing the scene as he rewinded to his past, to his faded memory …

Bella jumping off the cliff….  
>Bella giving up …..<br>Bella chocking…

My eyes snapped open trying to dismiss the entire vision in front of me.

It was too…too painful for me to watch.

Why did I ever leave ?

I picked up the glass of water not in attempt to drink but in an desperase attempt to divert my mind as I counted down the micro-scratches.

123...245

But I listened. I listened to the story Alex had to tell…..

_Oh baby..._

I glanced up at his thought. But immediately regretted. My stomach twisted as he reached out for her delicate hand and placed a kissed at top of their now entwined plans as he gazed at her in a way that reminded me of all those times,Bella and I had spent together in that old folks high school cafeteria. The only difference was that not once did she look back at him that same way,at least not now.

_Maybe I'm getting delusional_.

That thought almost made me smile.

"My very own damsel in distress."

I cringed at that line.

At one point it was Me,who saved her from everything that she had to be saved. Back then she was my...

I felt a small bubble of jealousy rumble in my chest, My _damsel in distress_.

My grip on the fragile glass tightened.

I watched as he traced a line across her cheekbone, his fingers slowly entangling itself alongside her rich red-brown hair.

_God,Im one lucky bastard, I can't beleive I get to keep this gorgeous women..._

My body grew rigid at the direction of his thoughts as I watched my girl's eyes drift close in slow anticipation exactly the way it did a million times before.

_Those lips..fuuuck._

With that final thought...the glass shattered in my hand...breaking into million different pieces as it called undivided attention to our table.

I enjoyed the immense sence of satisfaction I felt as my feet grinded the chuncks of pieces underneath it.

In a shape I would love to see my nemesis in.

Everyone across the tables stared.

**_Edward….._**

Rose's mental hiss stood out to be the loudest…

**_Sit down!_**

"I…..I…"…

I couldn't help but stammer. What was I going to say….?  
>That I couldn't stand and watch Bella kissing someone else…..or that I was so enraged by this losers thoughts that I wanted to rip his head right off ?<p>

I could feel Bella's curious gaze settle on me as I closed my eyes against her gaze to help myself think rationally.

"I need to hunt…"

I winced At my pathetic excuse as I locked my gaze onto the floor to avoid everybody's else.

Alice, my understanding little sister knew exactly how desperate I was to get the hell out of here. And so did her husband Jasper as he silently tried to lend me his support.

"Go with him…".

Alice whispered just as I stepped back and shook my head.

"no..Its fine, Jasper please stay...I really don't mind going alone. " I quickly glanced back at Bella and her coven."Besides , I wouldn't want you to miss the reunion with our guests...it's been...quite a while now."

I shoot a convincing smile to the one man I now loathed for loving my love,in my absence.

I took another step back and quickly shoved my hands into my jacket pocket To avoid shaking anybody's hand.

"Hey I'm so sorry I have to go." I smiled at the rest while studiously ignoring the girl i wanted to see,before quickly turning my back and walking away from the happy party.

I pushed the cafe's thin glass wall out of my way and stepped into the rain that poured down heavily,effectively socking me to the bone and waking me up from my daze.

The water droplets rippled silently as I slowed my phase to the car.

_Shoot ! I left the Audi's keys on the table…Dammit ! _

I growled and reached out quickly breaking the car lock…,there was no way in HELL I was going back in to watch that asshole claiming my...my...

I shut my eyes close unable to even think _her_ name..As I heard her call out mine.

"Edward…."

I shut the door closing it with more force than necessary. Her call broke through the rain.

"Edward….!"

I took a few second to analyze the hundreds of emotions that played through my fragile heart and confused my brain.

_Happiness_ of hearing my name pouring out of her lips…..,  
><em>Shock<em> of her being here with me….,  
><em>Hope<em> that somehow our now broken love would survive…,  
><em>Despair<em> that it was all my fault that all this happened…,  
>And finally anger..<em>Anger<em> that she, MY bella,My beautiful girl now belonged to someone else…..

How coukd she have ever moved on ?

I snapped my eyes open and reflexively clutched my jaw shut in control.

_That's it..if that GUY though he would get away with taking my girl away from me..then he has another thing coming._

_There was no way i was letting my Bella go so easily, not this time._

_And NOT without a fight._

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you guys for reading ! And as always Please review ! :)<strong>


	8. Never Forgive my Heart

**(A few of the lines you will be reading hence on are from new moon. Because I wanted to absolutely stay true to the characters..And no I don't own twilight.)**

* * *

><p><span><strong><em>Never forgive my heart<em>**

_Close the door turn out the lights draw the curtain_  
><em>I'll get over her in time it's gonna take some hurting<em>  
><em>I tell myself 'I told you' so as I fall apart<em>  
><em>I can't blame love<em>  
><em>But I'll never forgive my heart...<em>

* * *

><p><strong><span>Edward's pov:<span>**

"Edward !"

I tried to remain calm and composed as I turned towards her…

And there she was…..Bella, looking inhumanely beautiful as ever even in the most fitful situations. With the rain effectley darkening her hair and causing her dress to cling tight to her delicate curves…..

Bella made my solid heart want to melt, even in this cold.

She took a step forward hesitatingly..….

"Edward are you ok? Alex said…."

_His name_ bought back a roll of dark emotions that now threatened to crush me.I tried my best..to hold back and not say anything...but I couldn't let it go.

I tried...but I just couldn't.

I was jealous, I was hurt but most of all I was livid.I might not human but I was a , feelings and pain.I had them too.

I didn't even realize I had moved as I took her by the shoulders, and held her close.

I wanted to shake her her too feel my frustration over a past.

I had to ask her….. why?

"Why Bella! Why did forget me Bella...US !" . I couldn't help but wince.  
>"Why did you let us go …. ? "<p>

Because I never did Love...I never did.

She broke away from my grip with shock dominating her heart-shaped face.

"…...because you asked me to Edward...that day in the forest."

"Well that day was a LIE !"

Her fragile body, no, her now_ unbreakable_ body, shook with dry tearless sobs as she stepped away from our embrace.

It broke me…..it broke me to watch her like this and know that I was the cause for it. It made me want to reach out and hide her from the world.

But she wouldn't let me.

I stared into her eyes with the upmost sincerest and earnest gaze I could muster,wanting her to believe in the truth when all I've ever done was lie.

"I'm a good liar bella,I have to be."

Bella's eyes snapped open completely rigid.

"When we were in the forest That day...when I-I was telling you g-good bye-…"

I fought to keep myself in the present.

"You weren't about to let go..i could see that .I didn't want you to….". I hesitated  
>"..but I knew…. that if I didn't convince you that I didn't love you anymore,…it would just take you much longer to get on with your life,your futur...So I did what I thought would be best. For you...All I've ever done was for you !"<p>

"A clean break." I heard her whisper, her voice shocked, hurt and low.

"Exactly….but I never imagined it would be so easy! "

My words came out low breaking over the sentence ...Back then I was so sure I had declared my love enough for her Not believe my lie...I was worried that I would have to go on lying through me teeth for hours before she even considered it.

But I was wrong. The fact that I broke our love in minutes pained me...but to find out that I had broken her completely ...is killing me now.

I continued as she stared back silently.

"I lied, and I'm sorry….sorry because I hurt you,….sorry because it was a worthless effort. Sorry that I couldn't protect you from what I am. I lied to save you, and it didn't ,I'm so sorry.."

But suddenly my whole sorrow turned into to a range of betrayal…

"But how could you believe me Bella ! After all the times I had told you I loved you ! "  
>I grabbed her by her shoulders, wanting to shake some sence into her..."after all the time we've been together….as if there was anyway for me exist without needing you ! as if I could ever love someone else ! ..."<p>

She closed her eyes and broke away from my grip.

"Because it never made sense ! For you to love me ! ."She shook her head in complete disbelief…

"Bella..I-I still love you...I always did"

She shot her eyes straight at me….."No ! No ! Don't you dare cullen ! I hate you for what you've done to me ! How could you ?!"

I reached out for her desperate.

"Bella please…..I only did it to protect you…"

She laughed bitterly."protect me…..? ha ! Is that why you left me…all alone defenceless..…to die."

"No Bella No ! "

She raised her hand stopping me….. "You have no idea how I felt ! Nor do you know what I've been through...I trusted you Edward and YOU broke my heart !

" Was it fun playing 'house-house' with a human...? Oh right ! I guess my life kin a bored you out since you got distracted do easily." She sneered.

I stared back in complete shock….All that hate radiating out of her...

I had done this.

I deserved this.

She stepped back wrapping her arms around herself as if she was trying to hold herself together…

"When you left Edward…. You left me dead..Broken...irreparable…."she chuckled humorlessly."A zombie..i couldn't do anything…talk, walk, eat…Charlie was scared that I was losing myself or getting paralyzed of fear…"

"I cried….I screamed…..I called for you Edward…..before breaking down every time I remembered why you left..."

"you said didn't want me anymore.."

I flinched.

She shoot me glare so full of hatred as she stared at me "and then I died…because of you…"

_No no no...please no.._

She let out another humorless laugh. "What Alex And I said...it was all the truth.. but with one small correction…"

She let go of her arm and her palms closed into tight fists. "I didn't fall of the cliff Edward….."

I took another step back.

_No..no ! it couldn't be ! she wouldn't have...she Promised...she promised.._

_Bella you promised ! _

She looked back up at me before wispering.."I didn't fall that night...Edward I jumped, I jumped because it was the only way I could see you…."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: _Oh mio did ! _What the hell just happened !? O.O **

**The next upload will be up pretty soon ! Arrivederci ! **

_Lol n yes I just used Italian...sorry ! I just finished reading another mafia fanfric :P I freakin love those ! If any of you guys out there know any good COMPLETED mafia twilight fanfric...PLEASE let me know ! I would be in your debt for life ! ;)_

_Fino alla prossima Volta ! (Until next time, my darlings ;)_


	9. Say Anything

_**Say Anything**_

_Every shadow passing me by  
>I imagine his outline<br>And when I go to reach for his hand  
>I lose my mind<em>

_I'm already haunted inside  
>I don't need to be reminded<em>

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Bella's pov:<strong>_

I sat by the window watching the large droplets of rain falling carelessly all over the green meadow….meadow…that word back so memories. Memories that I had kept locked away safely in the back of my mind...in fear that i wasnt ready to face them yet.

_I dont think i would ever be ready to face it..._

"Bella?"

I flinched visibly and drew my knees in closer...

_Especially not now...and especially not with Alex._

I heard the door creak before i felt his hand over my shoulder.

Alex couldn't understand my dismal state.A day ago, I had been excited and nervous to meet the Cullens but every since i got back...he didn't understand what had triggered my thought i would be ecstatic after meeting my 'family friends', little did he know how close they had been to being my in-laws.

_And whose fault is that ?_

My subconscious I choose to ignore it.

_I wasnt ready. _

"Isabella...Doll,Are you..are you alright..?"

I nodded unable to find my voice..and even if I did what was I going to say?

_Oh Yeah Alex ! I'm fine !Really ! Im just busy crying over my ex boyfriend i guess ! I know right ? Silly me !_

Yeah,I dont think so.

He let go of me only to lean against the other end of the window still.

"Isabella...Is there something you want to talk about..?"

I turned my gaze away from him, back towards the endless midnight sky that now seemed to have clear out a little bit.

But a thin sheet or rain was still visible.

I whispered,"No...No thank you."

_Drip, drip, drip, drip…_

_Edward, Edward, Edward, Edward.…._

Alex reached out and took my hands in his.

But instead of feeling the warmth radiating from his gesture...I just felt a little more colder inside.

I didn't want Alex to touch me...I wanted Edward instead.

Guilt burned through my veins.I quickly drew my hands away.

I didnt know who i was betraying anymore.

Alex with my thoughts ? Or Edward with my actions.

"Is this about the Cullens…?"

I hesitantly glanced at his honest face not wanting to lie again.

But What other choice did i have ? I couldn't very well say the truth, could I ?

_Yes you could ! Your just selfish and afraid that you might not have either in the end._

"N-no…."

Alexander frowned, choosing not to believe me.

"It isnt ?"

I didn't reply…I didn't need to. My silence spoke volumes…

"But I thought you were happy to see them ! I'm mean you did seem pretty excited earlier today ! I dont understand...Help me."

"I-I am happy..I just...it just that Edward.."

"Ahh…Edward….he was your best friend or something right..?"

I glanced back at him.

"Yeah". Trying to sound convincing.. "that's it…its about my _best friend_…"

I prayed he wouldn't catch the lie in it…

"He-he's just a bit upset with me..you know...for not bothering to contact him, and let him know i was alive and well..…."

Alex gave me an understanding nod but I could see he even looked a bit relieved.

"Everything will be fine doll…he's probably just shocked or maybe a bit overwhelmed with the truth right now."

I wanted to close my ears...I didnt want to talk about this anymore.

_Heavy hearts, like heavy clouds in the sky, are best relieved by the letting of a little water._

My heart felt heavy, and venom flood my that was it...I would never really be able to let out my sadness from the inside.

For the first time in five years, I resented what I had become.

A stone,unmoving...unrelenting and alone in my heart..

"Just give him some time Bella..you'll both be fine…"

Lies !

I wanted to scream but instead i nodded as if i agreed with every part.

* * *

><p><span><strong>A<strong>**/N: ****'Heavy hearts, like heavy clouds in the sky, are best relieved by the letting of a little water.'  
><span>****Is a quote I came across online ! No copy-right intended...Please don't sue !**

**P.S: SORRY.. ! I know this chapter is short :/ But an updates and update right ? Ill try to put up the next chapter soon ! **

**P.P.S: Please Leave me a review ! **


	10. When I was your man

**_When I was your man_**

_A__lthough it hurts__  
>I'll be the first to say that I was wrong.<em>

_Oh, I know I'm probably much too late  
>To try and apologize for my mistakes<br>But I just want you to know._

_**Third person POV:**_

* * *

><p><em>And 25...I guess I broke Emmet's record after all...<em>

Edward sat on the rock, skipping stones into the river to pass his and alone as he had done do many times before.

Ever since his conversation with Isabella, guilt had been eating him from had always thought he done right by her,when he had left his beloved to live the human life that he wanted for her.

He always wanted the best for his .

But in all honesty the young man was actually afraid that his love would come to resent him in time in a way his sister had resented her vampire nature.

And her inability to have children.

More over Edward could not believe that an angel...a goddess like her could ever fully love a demon like was too good for him, and back then he had been sure that the day would come when this would dawn on was afraid she would break his heart and leave him in the end.

So being the coward that he was..he had left her ran away from his problems.

If you cant see it ...its not there, right?

_How immature...How childish._

He picked up another flat,tossing it into the river he watched it ripple out in symphony...one after the other.

A few minutes ticked by.

His spent another minute breathing in the cold winter night before getting up and dusting the dirt out of his pants.

It was time to face the music.

He knew everyone would be impatiently waiting to question him at home about Bella.

_His Bella._

He sighed tiredly this time...

Bella…She was no more his.

_And whose fault is that ?_ His subconscious whispered mockingly.

_Mine_, he replied aloud.

_Great...I'm talking to myself.._.He chuckled humorlessly. _I must be losing my damn mind._

He shrugged untroubled..What was one more ? He had already lost his soul.

**_Ring…..ring…ring…_**

His phone rang aloud breaking the forest's serene didn't even need to look down to guess who it was.

**_Alice_**

He quickly switched off his was going back home anyway, she could hold off her nagging for a few more minutes if she had wanted on him for this long.

His gaze cut across the river, as he watched the first rays of dawn slice through the clouds.…to paint the river a light gold.

Bella would have loved to see this.

He got up from his seat abruptly, exited to go to school for the very first time in years. And anxious to see Isabella for the 100th time…

He spun around and headed quickly back home.

Just as he had planned he skilfully climbed the tree at the edged of his room,wanting to prolong his solitary for a few more minutes. He knew his family was just waiting in turns to ambush him.

_Edward…dear where were you all this time?…you got us all so worried…!  
><em>_Edward Cullen ! …get down here this instant..! I-  
><em>_Tried to call you big brother ! ….don't you dare tell me I didn't warn you…!  
><em>_Hey little bro got a huge surprise For you waiting in your...how should I say this...in your bed._

**In my bed ?**

He quickly turned around,surprised to find a stranger...a FEMALE stranger longing in his bed.

His companion smiled wickedly.

"Hey there lover boy…" her seductive voice trailed of as she let out a soft purr and the pleasurable sight of a possible mate.

Edward stepped back disbelievingly.

"Tanya... ?"

* * *

><p><strong><span><em>AN:_** **Sooo... that's what it would look like if i tried to write this story in third person POV :P ****I hope it wasnt too bad or unreadable..! N yes..I know it's a bit short..like I said I wasn't really feeling sure of writing.**

**I just wanted to try something new. *Blushes* The next chapter will be in Bella's POV As usual ! So do not fear mon amie!**

**A lot of you guys Favorited and followed this And I got a few reviews ...I appreciate it :) **


	11. Treacherous

_**Treacherous**_

_I can't decide if it's a choice  
>Getting swept away<br>I hear the sound of my own voice  
>Asking you to stay<em>

_This slope is treacherous...This path is reckless  
>This slope is treacherous<br>And I, I, I like it._

_**Bella's pov:**_

* * *

><p>"Relax Bella...You look just fine"<p>

I stood there staring at the mirror and lightly mumbling to myself.

"It's just school , you've done this a hundred times Already...You WILL be fine"

I snorted.

Who was I kidding?

Maybe I should just stay ba-...

A loud knock interrupted my musing.

"Isabella ! We are going to be late…!" I signed as Rachel screeched.  
>" I'm coming…coming ! "<p>

I quickly glanced back at the mirror,to make sure that I hadn't forgotten to put something important on…like pants….

_Shit_ !

I glared down at my top horrified...

_Royal blue! Edward's favorite color.._

I looked back at my shocked reflection…

_I can't go in this! I mean What if It gives him the wrong impression !? Or what if it looks like I'm trying too hard ? _

I ran back into the closet searching for something Violet instead..

_Alex's favorite color...I think._

Just as I shuffled through the top drawer, Rachel and Daniel barged in, taking merely seconds to link one of their arms into each of mine before literally dragging me to the car.

I tried my best to struggle free. "Wait...wait..wait! .I don't want to wear blue today !.."  
>Daniel glanced down at my attire and snorted. "Since when did you start caring about the way you looked Isabella ?"<p>

Alex glanced at me through the rare-view mirror laughing…as i glared straight ahead.

"Bella baby ..you'll look damn fine..." He winked. 'Besides its not like you have anybody but me to impress."

I quickly looked away uncomfortable with his gaze as he ran his eyes over me.

For some reason i was never able to truly give my self to him the way he wanted me too...A few kisses here and there,under the stars, in the shadows...But it never really went beyond that.I never ever wanted it to.

Alex thought i was waiting for in all honestly..I didn't know what I was waiting for anymore.

Lost in my thoughts I didn't notice that the car had pulled to a stop until its occupants stepped out...

_Here we go again._

I stepped out and kept my eyes firmly planted on the ground, and away from the group of boys leering at us.I ignored them not bothering to grace them with a look until one of them wolf-whistled.

Without warning I heard an unmistakably,low threatening growl between all the student body commotion.

_ Alex?_

I Glanced up at Alexander wanting to give him a small smile to show my has happened to me numerous times before, but he's never really stood up for me this way...until now.

I watched as he flicked on his ray-bran glass and flash a smile at the group of cheerleaders huddled across at the lot.

Dissapointment burned.

_If it wasn't Alex..._

_Edward…_?

I turned toward my right to find him intently glowering at the group. Another growl threatening to erupt as he stepped forward.

I didn't think, I just walked forward and wraped my hand comfortingly around his before stroking his cheek.

Just as I did a hundred times before.

"Bella? " His face expressed his was both elated and confused.

_what was I doing ? _

I Quickly took a step back and whispered.

"Edward..I-Im sorry that was.. I didn't mean to…", the rest of my apology died down as the first bell rang.

The corridor swarmed with anxious students giving me a clear shot at escaping my self.

_Saved by the bell._

Just as i turned the corner I watched as Alice dropped her scarf before stepping into her class.

I picked it up automatically...My eyes narrowing suspiciously at the material before stuffing it into my bag and walking on..

_How weird.,.I guess Ill just return it to her at lunch..._

First class. **Biology.**

I tensed up as I reached room 25 and spotted the last empty chair, right beside Edward Cullen.

Ironic wast it ? As if history was trying to repeat itself.

I stepped back...about to turn around and make a run for it ..But had already seen me at the door and was now impatiently gesturing at me to take take a seat.

_Dammit ! _

I bit back a growl.

_Its fine Bella..Your fine..Just concentrate on class and don't pay that lying heart-breaker a minute of your time..._

"Hey" Edward casually whispered breaking my rant.

I glared back at him making sure a little venom swept into my voice As I slid in.

"Hi"

I stared at my dog-eared literature text book while he tried to make a conversation..

"Bella about what happened today morning I-... Bella please! Atleast look at me !"

I pursed my lips together adiment.

"Love please….."

I turned to face him ready to give him a piece of my mind.

"Listen here Edward,I don't wan-"

"Miss Swan!" Both mine and Edward's eyes snapped back to Mr. Banner.

_Shit_..

"Do you mind?"

He glared at me as I quickly flipped open my book embaressed.

"Sorry sir"

"And you too,Mr. Cullen .Keep your eyes on your book and make sure you refrain from further conversation…."

I turned away from his side..not wanting anymore trouble.

I idelly began drawing loops on the edges of my blank page, spinning away time as the class progressed.I had done this programme over five times.

On my periphery, I caught a neatly folded note on the edge of my table.

Frowning I opened it.

**Bored?**

I rolled my eyes not looking at him as I crumbled the paper and went back to slipped me another one.

**Well I am….bored, confused and hurt**…**=/ **

I frowned.

Since when did Edward start using emoicons like the rest of us ?

I picked my pencil scribbling down untidily under Edward's elegant script.

_We're not supposed to be talking…._

He instantly grabbed out the paper and skillfully scrawling down a reply before sliding it back to my side of the table.

**He didn't say anything about writing….**

I glanced up and shook my head disapprovally.

_Well that doesn't matter….considering the fact that I have nothing to say…_

I slid the paper back to him and peaked over his shoulder as he calligraphed his reply..

**You don't really have to say anything if you don't want too...But you could write it all down instead love...****Write to me.**

I shook my head.

How does this boy always making everything sound so…so romantic ?

I watched as he scrawled something else beneath it..

**I'm sorry,about that time in the café….you know when I ran….I know I though that's not really a legimate excuse. But for what it's worth.I truely am sorry.**

Pursing my lips I turned away...

I had Aldready forgiven him but I wanted to watch him to suffer a bit.

"Bella please….."

I felt my anger boil...All those feels I had bottled for years seepEd out the cracks, clocking my vision in red.

My fingers trembled as I picked up the pen to again

_What Edward? What do you want to me write? How I barely took a breath all these years? Or how I truley felt when you left me dead inside ?_

_I loved you and at times I regret ever knowing you._

_Yes you taught me what it was to truely fall madley in love but you also taught me what it felt like to live with a broken heart Edward._

_I hate you ! I hate you edward.I hate you for promising me the world before leaving me for one of your distractions in the end._

_How could you Edward ? ... I hate you ! _

He grabbed the paper out of my hand,his eyes turning furiously black as he finished reading my note.I knew that look, he was just a step away from the edge.I knew we would have words the moment this class ended.

What I hadn't expected was him to stand up and confront me righ now in front of everybody else..

His chair propelled onto the floor as he hovered over me.

"You think I'm happy about that Bella? You think that I was busy running behind distractions….when I left you!?" He made a face disgusted by my accusations before his expression abruptly cooled off and his voice turned dangerously low.

"Everything that I've ever done was for you,Bella ! When I left that day...I swear I did think about you, I just wanted you to be happy and I thought-"

I didn't let him finish that sentence.

"Don't..you dare ! Don't you dare say you were thinking about me when you made your voice that day...because back then You were selfishingly thinking of yourself.

You couldn't accept that I loved you in spite of your scars and your past so YOU choose to leave me that day ! You chose to kill Us ! Because YOU couldn't accept YOURSELF."

I stepped forward poking his chest with my index finger…..

"SO YES ! THIS…." jab…. "IS" …jab.. "ALL YOUR FAULT ! Don't you DARE say you were thinking about me Cullen ! Dont you dare !"

He growled, "you don't know anything…."

He sounded so fierce, so mad, so broken… his words filling up the silence that echoed around us…wait a minute… _silence?_

I turned around to find the whole class staring at us with expressions matching the ones you would wear while watching the season finale of your favorite soap opera…...

Usually I would have laughed or shy-ed away from the attention…but now i didn't feel like doing either, especially after catching Mr. banner purple face….

_Crap_...

"Mr Cullen! Miss swan! Detention immediately..!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN:*blushes shyly* Im sorry if this chapter came out as being a bit weird or chocked with grammatical mistakes.<strong>

**I have terminals coming up next weekend and I kinda jotted this down while studying. **


	12. No 'Good' in 'Goodbye'

**_No 'Good' _****_in 'Goodbye'_**

_No matter how it falls apart  
>There's an "art" in breaking hearts<br>But there's no fair in farewell, no  
>And when I see you in the street<br>I pray to God you don't see  
>The silent "hell" in "I wish you well."<em>

_**Edwards pov:**_

* * *

><p>I sat there watching her lightly tap her foot impatiently while supporting her heart shaped face with her delicate palm.<p>

"Bella…?"

She just _hump_ed and looked Away.

I quickly glanced at our 'professor' ensuring that he was still sleeping detention away before quietly shifting in my seat to fully face her,amused.

It felt like we were back in _Forks high _all over again…..she still looked cute when she was mad.

_Somthing things never change._

I felt myself chuckle earning another heated glare from Bella, as the rest of it died down my throat.

I crossed my arms and leaned back against my seat as I casually checked the time..

5 more minutes...

5 more minutes and then we can really talk.I felt myself grow nervous as I revised all the lines I've had planned to say once this ordeal was done.I guess having a deadline, well in my opinion just made things worse….

As the clock struck 6 bella got up in fluid motion at zapped right out the door with such grace that it left me feeling 't get me wrong I loved her clumsiness it was a part of her adorable charm,her human charm.

But this new flawless version of Bella made me nervous...She had changed so much in the past 5 years...what if her feelings did too ?

I had to know.

I quickly stepped out off the class not bothering to check if anyone's was watching.

I needed to see her.

"Bella wait !"

As I reached out to hold back her arm I felt our connection spark through me.

How could she not feel this between us !? How could it be just me ?

She took a step back shocked as she rubbed her arm roughly quickly rearranging her expression until all her emotions were turned away from me, her voice going cold.

"What do you want Edward?"

_You._

I wanted to whis per answer so simple yet so complicated.

"Please Bella...I need you in my life."

I quickly rephrased the sentence even though it was killing me.

"Atleast as friends…"I signed. "Bella...I really am sorry about what happened all those years ago… I should have know it was …..it all my fault that your.."

She stepped forward her slender fingers,silencing my lips.

She stepped back reproachfully, her gorgeous eyes filled with emotions I was familiar with.

"No Edward…I'm sorry…I was just being ridiculously past is the past now, and I should learn to let us go...it's the only was we can move forward with pour future"

Forget us ?

_No ! _

I wanted to yell but the words weren't coming out.

"And what happened back there at clasS and that time before at the café and at the forest.."

She looked down shyly as she bit her sight made me want to groan.

" I freaked out Edward..Seeing _ you _ again….after so many years…."She hesitantly added.

"I 'm just so miserably sorr-"

I shook my head in denial….

"No bella. How could you beleive this is your fault !? Oh Bella !If I had only stayed back and told you..…"

She laughed humorlessly."Look at us trying to rewrite history…".Her eyes suddenly grew wider and persuasive..

"But don't you see Edward? The past dosnt matter anymore…it's the now and hopefully the future that we should be thinking about.."

I felt myself nod. She was right. It was the future we have to think about…..

My future…

Her future

And hopefully _our_ future.

I closed the distance between us.

"Bella I..."

We quickly broke apart as a loud honk blared from the lot…Bella glanced nervously between the door and me….

_I fucking hate that guy ! _

I quickly pulled my expression together before she glanced back at me successfully delivering a fake smile.

"So in plain English were friends now?"

She laughed nervously probably remembering that conversation back at the cafeteria which seemed like a life time ago…..

"Yeah I guess….."

I watched as she fiddled with her blue ring before sticking out her right hand for me to shake…

"Friends…. definitely friends…."

I felt my dead heart break inside while I fought to keep my expression neutral.

"Oh come on Bella..We are practically old could do better than that…".

Before she could reply I quickly had my arms around against my chest while breathing in her fressila scent.

I closed my eyes as her sent washed over me bring back 2 years worth of loving memories.

Those carefree laughs, those loving glances, those silent meetings and our sincere declarations of absolute love….

_when I was hers and she was mine….._

I had to almost force myself to let go as I stepped my aching hand into my front pockets while fighting the urge to grab my beautiful girl and make a run for it.

She smiled a bit hesitantly as she pushed a stray strand of hair behind her ear.

"Oh and by the way...Edward I would really appreciate if you kept what happen between us.."

What was she talking about ?

I frowned."About our friendship ?"

She shook her head impatiently."No Edward..I was talking about our past...see the thing is Alex doesn't really know why I 'slipped' of the cliff.."

She shifted from foot to foot clearly uncomfortable.

" I haven't told anyone the whole truth really… I mean Rachel knows that it was somthing to do with a heartbreak..but..."

She looked straight me. "But she doesn't know, who…"

I humped in response. Things finally started to make sence..that must be the reason her almost -fiancé..

_I just had to roll my eyes at that._

Hadn't ripped me open as soon as he saw me…

I mean well if I was him,…..which I'm not and if he was me…which he isn't.  
>I wouldn't have let him breath within a 10mile radius of my girl if I had known the truth.<p>

"And I-" A loud impatient honk cut her off…

"That must be alex"…her voice trailed off.

"Bella...I promise I won't tell….."

She just nodded and stepped right out with me right behind her, her small steps speed up as we caught his scent…

"Alex?"

I bit back a growl and a feral cry of pain,obviously hurt by the enthusiasm the love of my existence was exhibiting…to see another guy…

And then she came to an abrupt halt as we reached the lot…Alex was there alright…talking rougishly to another strawberry blonde girl who…..wait strawberry blonde?

"Tanya !?…"

I didn't realize that I had spoke aloud until Her eyes shot up and age almost ran straight in my _**not**_ waiting arms..

"Edward !..."

I felt my mouth pop open with shock ,I mean, what the hell?  
>I glanced at Bella who took a step away from me with a look of disbelief…<p>

No ..no no..! This CANNOT be happening !

Just when Bella was finally letting me in again.

"Edward ! "Im so glad you got out of detention So early !" She let out a small purr.

" I missed you …."

I stared at her through my shocked haze as Tanya battered her eyelashes…And tightened her arms around me.

_Edward ! do you mind ? just go along with me here ….or you'll ruin the plan.!_

Plan?..now I seriously **did not** know what she was talking about…I felt her grip tighten.

_Edward….._i looked back at Tanya,_ just play along. _And I nodded mutedly as she smiled in a sticky sweet fashion.

"Tanya…hi…."

She frowned for a sec and then plastered her face with a small teasing smile. _You've got to do better than that Edward.._

I frowned and moved her a bit closer wrapping my arms around her waist, before almost immediately feeling an immediate sence of wrongness.

Didnt Bella ever feel this too ?

I saw Alex jerk his head at both of us laughing." Did you guys fight or something ? "

Tanya placed her arms around my waist.

So wrong…..

"Oh eddie and I are like that sometimes you know….".she smiled over exaggeratedly, " But don't worry we always work things out.."

" Are you guys going out or something?..."

Tanya smiled. _exactly what I was expecting for… _she turned to me smiling _ok lover boy here's where I do the talking_

She stepped forward in Bella direction," yeah ! We are actually for a few weeks now."

Bella's eyes narrowed in suspension not buying the story, "oh really !? How did you guys ...you know…?"

Tanya looked back at me taking my hand in hers. "Well you know..these things just happen Bella..I still remember the first time I saw him standing there with his hair all ruffled and his eyes all buttery and warm….."

Tanya smiled but smirked in her head.

_Look at her all jealous and shit._

I frowned and looked back at ...anger was written all over her face but jealousy…?

I wasn't so sure.

She opened her mouth "but I thought..."

And exactly then the phone rang ,this time _his _phone did.

Everybody glanced up at Alex as he sleekly checked his caller i.d .

He shrugged "Rachel…."

_I really..don't want to listen to my little sister whine right now...I just want to take Isabella home and real- _

He caught my intense glare.

_What's the fuck is this guy's problem?_

Bella signed, "Sorry guys we gotta go..." She glanced at Tanya ."Today's Tuesday ,movie night…"

While Tanya ,alex and bella exchanged goodnights and sweet dreams I noticed Bella adamantly left me out.

And even though it hurt, I knew I shouldn't really expect anything more. I was finally getting back exactly what I deserved.

I walked away from her once upon a time and now it's Bella who was walk away from me…..for us and to him.

I glared at _Alexander_, while contemplating different ways of breaking his hand that was so securely wrapped around Bella's tender waist…I mean from where I was standing I could either snap it from the back or rip it all the way forward at once from a 45 degree angle..

The next thing I heard was tanya screaming it my head.

_Edward !_

I shook myself free from the pleasent daydream to find them all staring at me expectantly. Tanya squeezed my hand not so gently before prompting me to reply.._say goodnight.._

My voice took up a higher octave wincing from Tanya grip. " Good night."

_This Edwardo guy seriously IS weird..Daniel wasn't joking..._

"Well goodnight then." Bella just nodded and swiftly turned her head and walked away… from me when she should be actually walking away from that pathetic idiot trailing behind her disgustingly. She might as well put a leash around his neck…

But just as they reached a few meter Alex abruptly turned around, flicking a small white envelope into the air which I caught out of quick reflex.

Asshole...he had wanted me to miss.

He smiled a smile that was supposed to be dazzling "See you around Cullen" …he winked at my companion as I growled thoroughly disgusted With his disrespecting behavior. What a flirt…"Tanya."

Turning back he pulled bella towards his black BMW parked at the end of the lot.

I didn't realize that I almost crushed the envelope in hand until Tanya pulled it out Of my grip.

"God Edward ! Be careful With that ! ...you'll rip it."

I just shot her a glare. She didnt realize how close I was to do exactly that.

She snorted as she pulled out the card which appeared to be some sort of invitation To an event.

She pulled the small cream note completely out and waved it in the air,before reading…

Her next two words bought my whole world crumbling down…

_**Wedding invitation…**_

* * *

><p><strong>I swear to god I sat till 3:30pm last night to write and post this up...So if there's a editing mistake hear and there...For Christmas sake ignore it ! <strong>

**(Get it ? Christmas sake ?! Since its the 24th of December...Lmao ! I know ! I'm so hilarious ;) **

**(Yawn )And that reminds me Merry Christmas guys ! Consider this upload , an early Christmas present !**

**Reviews are like SUGAR COOKIES ! So do leave me one,my lovelies ;) **

**Bonne nuit ! **


	13. Love me again

**Love me again**

_It's unforgivable,  
>I stole and burnt your soul<br>Is that what demons do?  
>They rule the worst of me<br>Destroy everything,  
>They bring down angels like <em>_you_

Edward's pov:

* * *

><p>Well almost apart…..Tanya handed me the envelope rolling her eyes a, " it's a wedding <strong>anniversary…<strong>."  
>I started to panic. Anniversary invite ?<br>Bella was already married?  
>How many times?<br>How many years?

I grabbed the envelope from her hand quickly scanning over the elegant print scrawled across the white card invitation.

_**You are cordially invited to Rachel and Daniel's…..**_

I shoved the paper back at her as I climbed into my volo and stuck my keys into the ignition,growling.

"Seriously Tanya are you trying to give me a heart attack?"  
>She just smiled mockingly, "well, you never know ! It just might give your heart the kickstart it needs.<p>

I signed and pulled the car into the free driveway determined to gets some answers…  
>"Seriously Tanya, what the heck just happened back there at the lot?".I shook my head<br>"I don't even know why I went along with you and your plan and I…..."

Tanya didn't let me finish. "Hold on Mister.I-can't-stop-sulking-for-Bella, at least I do have one….."

I looked at her doubtfully, "What? A plan?" Waiting to see where this was going…..

"**Plans **Edward I'm sure you can catch the 's' there ?" I just raised my eyebrow before gesturing for her to continue. Her expression turned serious.

"Ok, first I have a few quick questions about the situation we are in. But be it know that I will not give you any insight ,mind or otherwise, to my direct future plans if the answers do not seem favorable to me. Got it ?" I pursed my lips and nodded. So this is what it feels like to be in a deposition.

She lifted a lone manicured finger. "Ok 1st question was that Bella…?"  
>I rolled my eyes. Seriously?<p>

"Fine then never 2, Do you love her?" How could I ever deny, the truth.

"Yes"

She pursued her lips and nodded her mind giving away a thought.._Even after all this time…_

"And third, Do you really and truely want her back? ."  
>"Yes." I tried my best not to sound too desperate. "Very much.."<p>

She nodded in a very businesslike manner.

"Ok, so hopefully my idea will run smoothly. First we are going to execute plan is to open Bella eyes and force her see what she could loose if she stays with Alex."

_Who by the way is a huge flirt_…

I rolled my eyes," I noticed"

Her eyes softened as she noticed my worried expression.

"But Tanya think rationally we don't even know if Bella still loves me." I felt my grief build up as my grip on the steering wheel tighten.

Tanya lightly placed her hand on my shoulder. _This will work __Edward, I know she still loves you._

I just shook my head While trying my best to crush the small seed of would only hurt worse later.  
>"I left her all these years,...Tanya I lied "<p>

My words came out in a whisper barely audible to my own ears.

Tanya looked at me confused_. Lied to her...What are you talking about ?_

I looked back at the road as my eyes brimmed with tears that would never fall.  
>"When we had decided to leave Forks...that day in the forest….".<p>

I closed my eyes remembering my love smile at me with eyes full of trust,love and hesitancy as I asked her to take a walk with me.

"I told her that I didn't love her anymore Tanya…I told her I didn't want her."

I heard her quiet gasp.

"A few days prior to that , Jasper had tried to attack Bella's on her birthday following a small paper cut. It was only after that incident did I finally realize how much of a danger we were to her world. Bella would have never been safe with me,Tanya. She deserved the world...the deserved not to be cautions over her ever step ! My beautiful girl deserved the world..."

I turned my head out of the window.  
>"Within a weeks time me and the rest family were in Denali" I felt myself choke… "I lied to her..I venemently told her I didn't want her anymore just so she could live her life and have chocollate eyed children with her long brown hair...little did I know that she would let go of her humanity so soon…"<br>I pursed my lips not able to continue.

Tanya shook her head sadly, " Oh edward...From what I hear **you** made everyone leave...And to be honest I'm not really sure what you want me to say . Do you deserve her ? Well..no."

I Felt my dead heart break as I listened to what I Aldready knew.

"But…... I decided I'm still going to stay back and help you .And obviously being my awesome self I Aldready have a plan.

I stared at her dumb foulded.

_She was still going to help ? _

Tanya laughed a little trying to light the mood.

" Edward there one thing a girl can't stand and that is watching the love of her life paying attention to **another** girl".

I shook my head " Bella not like that…"

Tanya rolled her eyes impatiently." Oh shut up Edward ! I think it's time you stopped putting your lady love on a pedestal where no one can reach her...She was once human just like the rest of us...She is now a vampire Just like you and me. If you want this to work between you two, you guys are going to have to learn to maintain an equal standing relationship."

I smiled sadly, " I wish I could believe you Tanya , about us even having a future together...but after seeing her with Alex at the parking lot Today."

Tanya's eyes shot up frustrated."How your unable to see or feel Bella's love and jealousy is BEYOND ME ! I doubt I've ever meet a more obtuse couple than the two of guys are perfect for each other."

I suddenly felt my dead heart do something it hadn't done for five years now.

Hope.

I smiled.

"So what's the plan ?"

She grinned now THERE is the enthusiasm Im searching for."

She took another unnecessary breath, "To be honest I just want her realize she still truley in loves you...I don't want her to make a mistake a lot of us have is a long time to promise the wrong person your forever."

She pulled on her seatbelt so she could turn and face me.

"And once she does realize the truth and you guys clear your misunderstandings.. then I want you to tell her you love her, before whisking her away to some remote island And marrying her under the plam trees...The end. "

I closed as I invisioned all her words coming true.

Bella telling me that she forgives me and how she loved me all along…,  
>Bella saying 'yes' to spending eternity with me….,<p>

Me and her in some remote island sitting under the plam trees waiting on twilight,  
>My love walking down the aisle towards me…<p>

Tanya cleared her throat sounding amused . "It's a little to early dream lover boy ! "

She immediatly looked sorry as she watched my expession drop.

She was right, it was way too early to dream or hope,to want or to cherish The futur.

"Edward that's not what I meant, you are going to get your happily ever, I promise you."

She placed a comforting hand on mine. I squezzed back.

"Why are you so determined to help me Tanya ? "

She hesitated, "Edward it's just that I …."

I pulled the car into my lot next to Emmet's jeep before turning towards her.

She looked away breaking eye contact her even though her thoughts gave away…..  
><em> I love you Edward<em>…..

"….. And I want you to be happy no matter what it cost me…."she fiddled with the lace of her dress…

I winced,feeling bad for bring it up.

"I'm sorry Tanya ...Its just that you deserve so much better than me, Tanya you deserve to be loved and appreciated by someone who has the whole of his heart...I..I'll never be able to keep you happy...Atleast not in the long run."

She smiled softly," I know Edward and thank you for hoping for me and future...And in turn let me help you hope for yours..."

She reached out pushing my frown upwards..I tried my best to hold it in place.

"But how are you going to make this work?..."

She rolled her eyes getting out of the car and motioning me to follow seductivly.

I laughed lightly and stepped out of the car.

Tanya will be Taya.

She giggled sliding her arm through mine as we paced.

"So...as I was saying...The jealousy...well that's where I come in, the beautiful strawberry blond who dares to wisk you off your feet and get away with it "

I frowned, " I'm not sure about that…"

"It just pretence Edward! God ! You don't have to get so worked up loverboy !"she flipped her hair over her shoulder.  
>"You just have to <strong>pretend<strong>..",she stressed the word, "that **your over her** and completely fallen for me. Then with a little bit of acting between us we'll build up her jealousy to an exent that she'll realize that she was **never over you** in the first place….."

I signed as we walked into the empty house."Are you sure this will work ?"  
>She gave my arm a little squezze as she headed upstairs. "positive".<p>

"Oh ! And Tanya ?"  
>She stopped halfway up "yes…"<p>

"I was wondering what that Plan B was."

She smiled wickedly, " Plan B comes into action only if plan A completely this plan your going to tell **me** how You had feeling for me all along and **your are** going to marry me and **we are** going to live in an island in the middle of the sea so far away you'll never be able to swim back and then **I'll **live happily ever after."

She smiled sweetly.. "Capesh ?"

I felt my eyes widen in panic at the idea of getting stuck with her for eternity. I turned and walked into the living room that already had fire going and crossed my fingers.

Please let plan A work… Please let plan A work…Please let plan A work…Please Please Please ! let plan A work…

"Oh ! And Edward ? "I turned wearingly toward the staircase.  
>She smiled catching my expression before throwing something down at my face.I caught it reflexively.<p>

"Get dressed lover boy, cause we're going out on a date."


	14. Wish you would

**_Wish you would_**

I wish we could go back,  
>And remember what we were fighting for.<br>Wish you knew that,  
>I miss you too much to be mad anymore.<p>

Wish you were right here, right now  
>It's all good<br>I wish you would.

****_Bella's pov :_****

* * *

><p>Ugh...Why does every song have to be about heartbreak ?<p>

I pulled out my earplugs as alex jogged over flashing me a broard grin…..…so different from **his **crooked smile….

"Isabella ? Are you ok?..Your zoning out on me quite frequently now a days."

I stammered "What no ! I mean I'm sorry …I was just…"

He just signed dramatically. "I was just informing you, that I got us tickets to that movie you wanted to watch…" .His eyebrows pulled together in frustration ….

"mine and love …..forever love or something like that….."

I couldn't help but laugh he looked so adorable…" you mean **eternal love, **right ? "

He smiled and pulled me close."yeah something like that.."

I heard a distinct squeal "Bella !"

I flipped around almost knocking Alex sideward. God I couldn't be….

"Tanya..?!"

She waved and giggled as she pulled a much reluctant Edward behind her back…..Holy shit !

"What are you doing here?"

She laughed lightly walking up to us quickly with the grace of a queen.

I bit my tounge from saying somthing mean.

"Well, what do you think **were** doing here silly?...watching a movie of course.."

Edward stood by her nodding his head in greeting...

"Bella ...Alex "

Alex nodded back aknowlegingly, "Cullen and beautiful Tanya of course ..."

She rolled her eyes smiling. "So which movie r u guys going for.. ?"

"I was..i mean we were…."I panicked. I didn't want **him** to come…

"Eternal love or something ritht honey?." Alex winked at me smiling at our earlier joke.  
>I pursed my lips,biting back my sarcasm.<p>

_So now he remembers..._

Tanya's eyes lit up a as she fanned 2 stiff papers across my face …

"Guess what…..?. "She asked in a sing –a-song voice…

I felt my lips gasp in horror…no…no pls no..

She smiled at my expression while grasping my hand and dragging me forward to Cinema 5, my very own torture chamber.

"Ooooooh yes" , her voice rang with finality.

I glanced back watching both the boys trailing after hers. Both shrugging simntaniously…

My resolve faltered...

I thought to myself….  
>I mean come on it can't be that bad right?<br>I mean I could just sit next to Alex…ignore my ex and watch a screen fantasy film come alive...Easy...

_Yeah right_.

I walked steadily to row e7 gluing my butt to the seat while I stuck my eyes to the screen ignoring the seat conversations they were having.

And finally as the lights dimmed down it was setteled.

I was to sit right in between ,Edward the love of my life …my human life and Alex the love of my existence… my vampire existence..while Taya snatched up a seat at the end of the aisle...mumbling somthing about expecting a phone call.

I stared forward blankly as the flowery dresses and rosette gardens took over the screen and the soft humming of the movie film reel filled the silence.

Vampire hearing remember …?

Even though I tried my best to concentrate as it began, my eyes kept flickering over to him..

Edward shifted leaning into my side, regenerating the electricity I fought hard to forget.

I felt my breath quickin while he smiled.

"Bella ? "

I bit my lip turning towards a very concerned looking Alex.

"Honey are you ,ok?"

I just nodded and looked back, while my words chocking down my wind pipe.

The invisable charge pulsed through me tempting me to connect with its opposite charge.

Immediatley i began to feel guilty...why was this missing between me and Alex..?

I gripped my hand tightly against my arm rest refusing to look at his side again while fighting,a crazy impulse to reach over… and touch him….and Stroke his perfect face… just once ,….twice,…thrice,

_Oh get a grip._

My peripheral vision caught a movement stirring at the **other** seat ,I glanced at Edward, curious to find His posture identical to mine .He had set himself hard and rigid at the edge of his seat with his lips pursed together almost as tightly as his fist.

Concern swept over me. I reached out for him.

"Edward are **you **Ok?"

I bought back my arm almost as quickly as I touched him. Shocked at the charge that sparked when we touched. We both looked wide eyed at each other. And then…..

_**RING ! RING ! RING ! **_

The moment broke.

Tanya grinned sheepishly at us and the others who had actually come **to watch **this movie.

"SORRY ! …sorry ! i'll just umm…."

She cut her phone and shifted restlessly in her seat till every one moved their attentions back to the screen. Then turned towards us.

"Guys I need to go…"

We all nodded our head blabbering out different replies.

"Ok..sure thing,"

"Oh is everything ok..?"

"Yeah yeah u should go…."

She rolled her eyes… , "but I can't go alone…I mean."

My eyebrows shot up.I glanced at Edward who shrugged and looked back at the screen like he was trying to make sure that all the actors in screen got there lines right.

Alex jumped out his seat.." I'll go I'll go!.."

Alexander turned and took my hand before whispering," oh come on bella ! it'll just be a walk out. Anyway ,this movie really boring the life out of me .and I don't think I can stand another minute of this sweet talk…going on and on ,on how they cant live without each other and…".

I felt my temper rise.I hissed, "that's why its called eternal love Alex ! " He nose wrinkled in digust before making a face.

" Fine ! " i pulled my hand out of his and glared at the screen.

Alex just sighed and got up.

I shut my mouth not sparing him a glance. I mean seriously what does he expect me say ?!

_Yeah sure ! why don't you go hang out with some random girl while I get stuck here all alone with my gorgeous...,_scratch that, _my already iin-a-happy-relationship-ex with who I,_apparently,_can not talk to without crying and moping Before begging him to take me back ! So yeah PLEASE ! Leave me and go._

**N.O.T likely.**

I clenched my jaw,watching Alex and Tanya walk out, muttering apologies to everyone in their way till the exit.

I turned and peeked a glance nervousley at Edward immersed in the movie.

And to be honest he actually left me confused.

Edward was, usually, the perpetual gentlemen, who had escorted me to every nook and corner of my world when we had be dating.

From my class room, to my car, to my door…. and the fact that he didn't even seem to want to get up to walk Tanya out seemed so...I don't know.

Unusual ?

I just shrugged maybe my mind was working overboard. I peeked over at him.

Or maybe he's just really interested in the movie.

I sook my thoughts away and went back to my keep-my- hand- to-myself pose…Trying my level best to concentrate at Ray and Andria's love story playing out on screen...while glancing back at Edward from time to time.

His angelic smile just seemed to get more and more pronounced as he noticed my states.

I looked away quickly.

_Shit ! Keep your eyes on the screen bella ! Eyes ON the scr- Oh nice ! The Hero's cute ! _

**Aud: what ? …what's happening ray?  
>Ray : I'm leaving aud…. to visit my mom…in Orlando.<br>Aud : ok and..?  
>Ray: And I'm not… coming back.<strong>

I watched in fascination as she gasped.

**Aud: But ray? what about….what about us?  
>Ray: there is no us aud…not anymore…<strong>

I felt my heart cringe As painshot through me.I heard Edward gasp…

**Aud: Ray please ! Don't do this ! please ray we can make it work ! ****i'll write and you can call...and I ca-**

**Ray: for how long Audrey!? For The rest of our lives?! NO ! you have to move on ….you have to imagine this never happened between us..This was just Summer love sweetheart. This was never meant to last.**

By now I felt my whole body shake with sobs ,my head moving in denial.  
>I pursed my lips looking head on ..trying my best not to completely break down.<p>

Edward took my hand in his ,lacing our fingers together before giving it a squezze.  
>"bella….. bella! its alright I'm here….I'm here…"<p>

**Aud: But ray i…I love you…  
>Ray: and I'll always love you too audi …in a way..but im sorry I..i don't want this anymore.<strong>

Those exact lines….i couldn't take it any more I just shot up and sprinted my way out of the theatre and into the cold air sobbing all the way.

The street was dark and lonely illuminated by the soft yellow glow of a lone street light.I walked up to the lamppost and leaned against it,needing support...

I heard the swish of the door open and close, followed by his footsteps and his scent.

"Bella….?"

I turned back to find him staring back at me horrified As he took in my broken expression.

"Oh...love"

With that he just stepped forward closing the distance between us in 3 long strides and pulling me in close. His arm forming a protective cage around my fragile waist from which I never wanted a way out,I held on to the hem of his shirt quietly sobbing, feeling overwhelmed.

I felt his fingers run through my hair,gently hushing me As I breathed in his scent.

_Oh how I missed him._

"Edward…."

I felt his cheek press against my hair as he tightened his arms around me .

"Hush..bella…its alright now…Im here now love."

_No your not..your that's alright._

"Bella?"

My head snapped up as Edward dropped his arms,taking a step back As We both turned towards Alex..

"Alex I can explain…I .."

Alex suddenly materialized in front of me taking my face in his hands.

"What happened honey? Your crying !?"

Alex let go of me turning to glare at Edward.

"What did you do ?"

I quickly steeped forward between them before Edward replied.

"Alex please, listen to me ! Edward was just Comforting me"

I glanced at Edward's blank face.

"The movie was just really really sad….and I couldn't take it anymore so we walked out of the movie halfway...and well, here we are ! "

He looked at me suspiciously and then back at Edward while processing the information. Alex stepped forward wrapping his arm around my waist possessively.

"I let it this time for you,babe."

Tanya interrupted."Oh Relax alex,its not like anything happened…".I glanced at Tanya noticing how she was clinging on to Edward.

I bit back a growl.

Tanya turned towards me looking all smug like she knew exactly what I was thinking, "Right IsaBella ?"

I just nodded quickly while planting a chaste kiss on Alex's cheek,wanting him to believe her, _**wanting me to believe her….**_

I Saw Edward' eyes tighten at the gesture before his face turned blank again.

I turned away quickly sudden feeling guilty as I tugged on alex's shirt pleading.

"Lets just leave Alex..Please Lets just leave."


	15. Echo

**Echo….**

_Hello, hello…anybody out there?  
>'cause I don't hear a sound.<br>Alone, alone…..I don't really know where the world is but I miss it now._

_I'm out on the edge and I'm screaming my name,_  
><em>like a fool at the top of my lungs…..<em>  
><em>sometimes when I close my eyes I pretend I'm alright<em>  
><em>but it's never enough<em>  
><em>cause my echo, echo<em>  
><em>is the only voice coming back<em>  
><em>my shadow, shadow<em>  
><em>is the only friend that I have….<em>

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Bella's pov:<span>_**

I signed quietly while finishing my 2 page calculus assignment for tomorrow In mere minutes since it was a requirement that had to be done to maintain our human charde.

3:00 AM

_I wonder what Edward..._

I stopped my train of thought right there.

_NO...no more…. I will NOT brood today._

I crossed the room in one swift motion pulling _Wuthering heights_ off my shelf.

Flipping through the dog-eared pages pulling out my small piece of treasured note from it.

His love was my addiction.

I glanced back up at the clock again.

3:03

I growled, my frustration building up.

_What was I going to do.?_

I moved towards the window frowning...

_I had more time than I… _

I watched as a small shadow take off into night,causing my throat to burn in appreciation.…I smiled.

_Perfect_

I quickly put on my winter jacket,out of old habit and stuffed the note into my pocket before walking over to Alex's room. Knocking.

I waited until I heard his soft answer from the other side off the door, an acknowledgement no louder than a whisper for human.

Letting myself in I let my eyes scan the room until It landed on him,sitting on his black couch, that blended well with the brown settings in his room.

I stepped forward nervously as he continued reading.

"Hey, I'm sorry if I disturbed you…"

My voice trailed off as he kept his eyes fixated on his book. He nodded me to continue. So I did .

"I was just wondering if you wanted to …you know hunt with me."

At that word my throat suddenly ignited, I reached up as if to stoke it. "It's been a long time an I could you some company.."

"But I'm still fine Bella maybe you should ask Rachel if she would want to come…".He trailed off ,his eyes still not leaving his book.

I pursed my lips trying to keep my irrational disappointment to myself.

"But Alex, Rachel and Daniel are a little busy right now…I mean …."

Alex finally looked up and softly placed his book aside before materializing right In front of me. He took my hand in an apologetic gesture.

"Look Bella I'm **so** sorry..i really am. But I **really** do have to finish my English assignment for tomorrow."

I felt my disappointment starting to show.  
>"But Alex, there's plenty of time for that..I mean it is only still 3:00 in the morning. We can go ..And be back in about an.."<p>

"No." His voice rang with such finality, that I took a step back. He signed.

"Look Bella..I just want to get this done before dawn. ok?"

His eyes never breaking contact. "Try going tommorow if you want any company."

I nodded silently before moving myself to the door. Knowing that with alex, arguing was a lost cause.

"Oh and bella…."

I turned around, to find him already back to his reading.

He waved his hand in dismissal.

"Shut the door behind you.."

He spared me a smile before turning back to his book while I gingerly closed the door, gently letting go off the handle before quickly letting myself out of the front poach.

I felt his rejection wash over me as I walked casually into the small marbalic pathway that led deeper into the wood before setting off in a full sprint throwing all my worries behind.

I felt a smile creep up my lips as I ran, cherishing the cool sensation washing over feet skipping over thin air barley making any contact with the ground.

This must be what flying feels like.

Slowly I came to a stop as reality set throat had began to burn with all the aromas hanging in the brezze.

I stood still and waited. For something definite.

Something more than, the occastional _whoosh_ of the rustling leaves and fluttering of small heart beats.

And then I caught it. A distinct quick thumping of the heart.

Herbivores.

I closed my eyes letting my predatory sense take over.

_Hmmm….A small heard of deers.._

I walked silently behind the trees targeting the prey that was the closest.

Their heads shoot up sensing my close presences, sensing the danger….

Just as they moved to escape I leaped out and took down 3, quickly and lethally.

I dried up my prey, savoring it's warm taste while it soothed my pain. I smiled while finally feeling full and satisfied.

_Perfect_

I thought before dragging my kill aside for the smaller predators to finish it off.

Once satisfied with the clean up I quickly ran another round before stopping to watch the moonlight brighten the riverside.I looked down at my watch.

4:00 am.

Sign.I still had plenty of time to was right the night gets so….

I leaned against the bark of a lone tree.

Why did I even bother ? I would always go back to thinking about him...It was inevitable.

_I _pulled out the neatly folded paper from my pocket flipping it delicately to read to words embroidered in them.

_**Be safe.**_

I ran my fingers over his words written in beautiful calligraphy. Serving as the one and only reminder left of him.

Holding the paper against my cheek, I carefully felt for the pen impressions,the pressure of his pen had left.

Re-reading the note...I slipped it back in.

I signed letting my head rest against the tree and my eye lids drop. Almost wishing I could sleep now more than ever…

I looked at the clock again.

4:10

I fought back a frown while Idly playing with wild grass trying my best to distract myself from my whirlwind of emotions.

I looked up at the huge white moon. It's glow was softly fading out giving more power to the stars around it.

I felt sadness wash over me as I stared. The moon seeming to be a strong impression _of _me.

Pale, beautiful and lonley…

I closed my eyes, feeling fresh grief pour into my heart. Not seeming to be able to deny the truth any more…..

_**I miss you Edward…**_

_**I love you…..**_

* * *

><p><span><strong>Edward's p.o.v :<strong>

I looked back up at the moon seeing bella's beautiful face play out on its milkey suface before closing my eyes in reverence.

_**I love you Bella…..**_

_**I need you…..**_

* * *

><p><span><strong><em>Note:<em>** HEY GUYS !

My finals are finally done and I'm back ! I hope you guys liked this chapter above because it seriously took me some solid time to write this :)

Anyway, this a.n is actually to remind you that there's going to be _**a lot of jealousy**_ coming up your way, Cullen style ;) The next one _**is in **_Edward's pov. if your wondering..I know..I know..LOL your welcome ! ;)

p.s: oh and vironica nightshadow ! this chapter's dedicated to you ! thanks for the great comment !

Toddles for now twilighters !

-Dorsa20. =)


	16. Get to you

_**Get To You**_

_I see them appearing_

_The cracks in the pavement_

_Running I pray I`m not too late._

_Wont you hold on just for a while?  
>Please don`t give up on me tonight<em>

* * *

><p><span><strong>Edward's pov:<strong>

I stood,facing the floor length window calmly. My arms crossed as I flipped through the highlights of the last 24 hrs of my life.

I signed. it had been quite a long day yesterday.  
>And I had to say it was very difficult meeting<em> Bella<em> at school…at detention…..at the movies….**with alex.**

And even more difficult meeting **alice** and her wrath , home.

Yesterday ,I swear, a earthquake should have struck by the way Alice was screaming at me when I got home.

You see the thing is Alice had caught a vision of Tanya and me at the movies and another vision of a very sober and tear stricken Bella…and ended up in jumping into her own conclusions before I had a chance to get home. And believe me having no clue about the wrath awaiting me at home before hand, my families last minute warning seemed a little too late to heed..

At the way, Alice was glaring at me from the parking lot.I swear, something about the blank expression on my face must have set her off.

She just skipped every sugary coating intended and fast forward to the part where she proceed in calling me a morn, bastard and many other creative profanities in almost 100 different language…in about a max of 10min. I was surprised that she didn't slap me.

I recalled my expression from the incident, noting that it was definitely a deer-hit-by-the- headlights look..while she went ahead screaming at me as jasper's calming process didn't seem to do the trick. Her rage so fierce that it even Rosalie looked shocked.

Tanya and jasper eventually had to drag Alice out of the house to cease the screaming, leaving me and the rest of the family in shock.

I shut my eyes trying to clear her voice ringing in my ears…

_You never deserved Bella, Edward!_…

_How could you basterd? …..!..._

_I thought you loved her…!..._

I shook my head again.

eeh I think a vampire _**can**_ get a migraine.

I signed, at how messed up my life was….

At the moment my family seemed to be still in a state of shock hence seeming for once to leave me alone. While Tanya was down explaining everything to Alice and jasper after letting on that things were going to get unnecessarily heated if she wasn't included..

I heard Tanya from bellow.

_Edward..?Edward?… I think I got everything I control now…_

I snorted she was the one reason, all this happened in the first place.!

_And..oh..i think alice is on her way up Edward… she wants to apologize I'm guessing._

I cringed….Apologize?  
>I'm the one who should be doing that…,exactly that..to so many people.<p>

I heard a soft knock on the door before my little pixie sister stepped in.

"Edward?.."

she stepped forward hesitantly… "Hey .."

I just smiled, trying my best to make it easy for her.. "hey"

She blanked as a vision hit her, a one where this conversation was already done. And I had already forgiven her .obviously.

She smiled dazzling while lightly skipping into my embrace.

"Oh thank you Edward.!"

I laughed hugging her back .

see, the thing I liked the best of both of us , was that we could simply seem to skip certain disunions and conversations..  
>once she had thought of it and my decision already seemed to be made.<br>This we presumed, had let us both to save a lot of ample time to spend with the ones we love.

Alice with jasper and I with..with…

" It's alright Alice, you had all the right to be mad at me .you know? …"

She signed softly before pulling away and dragging me to my coach .and after forcing me to sit she dropped lightly across the floor cross- legged.

"Long day ha?" She guessed..

I carefully nodded looking back into the rising sun.  
>it was dawn.<p>

She signed again. " Sorry about…that.."

I cut her off, " no I deserved it.."

She smiled ,"yes yes you did in fact."

We both stared at each other for a sec. before letting out a symphony of laughter.

Hers, loud and tinkling and mine, low and tired.

I waited as the laugher blended into comfortable silence.

_Edward, Tanya told me about the plan…._

I pursed my lips . "it's not mine Alice.. I would never .."

"I know.." she whispered softly.

_I know that you were against the idea of hurting her from the beginning.._

I nodded letting her continue.

"And I think …"

_I think ,it's actually quite an excellent one.. _

What the.. ?  
>this was definitely not what I expected from her.<br>I mean just 3hrs.26min and 54sec. ago , she had screamed her head off, insulting me in every way humanely possible for going along with this.. this plan !  
><em><strong>and NOW<strong>_ she was ok with it? ..!

She found it, _**excellent?**_

I stared at her in shock not even bothering to hide my expression.

She jumped up defensivly. "Wait ..wait.. Edward…! what I meant was. This idea that Tanya has put forward. Will.."

She pursued her lips like It would give her physical pain if she said it aloud.

_**Will. Work.**_

She blinked a few times as she let herself on another vision.

_Bella glaring and looking furiously at something and.._

Her vision abruptly overlapped with images of the latest designs by _de la joeur.._

My eyebrows shot up suspiciously.

"Alice,.."

She giggled playfully,"You KNOW, how much I hate to give too much away" .

I growled playfully as she walked out the door.

"And you know how much I hate that. ! "

I heard her muted tinkling laughter as another one of her visions hit me.

_Bella sitting in my Austin martin with her hair blowing out from behind while her soft heart featured face entertained a dazzling smile. Grinning at a very happy, go-lucky looking __**me ?**_

I felt my body freeze in shock… .what was that ?..

I blinked a few times trying to dispel those images transfixed in front of me. But i.. I couldn't… the image so vivid… so happy that I wanted it.. I wanted it bad..

" Alice !"

I scrabbled around stuffing my books into my backpack.

Alice .. I need to I need to..

And that moment Tanya chose to let herself into my room.  
>Her strawberry blonde curls bouncing as she wrapped herself around me enthusiastically. While her face lingered a little to close to my neck than appropriate.<p>

_Oh Edward… you smell so well…delicious …I could eat you …_

I squirmed my way out of her embrace while taking a step back politely.

"Um good morning to you too Tanya...it's good to see you.."

I felt my voice trail off as she stepped closer waggling her eyebrows suggestively.

_Is it Edward?... is it really?._

She took several steps forward as I simentniously took a step back, until i stood against the wall. I glanced at the window to my right, really considering it as an option of escape.

She reached out for my collar and laughed as I cringed.

A playful smile tugged her lips.

"Now now Mr. Cullen, I was only helping you out here."

She lightly let the tip of her finger trace a line from my collar to my shoulder in exaggerated slowness.

i caught her hand midway and cleared my throat as I stepped away from her grasp.

"Is there something in particular you wanted to tell me Tanya.?"

She stood there playfully tapping her chin pretending to be think.

_Well…. Other than that fact that you are perfect?_

"Yes ,i wanted to inform you that everyone's already out waiting for _**us **_."

Her voice dripped with honey, while using the word '_**us'.**_

I shivered lightly before running my way out to find a slightly amused Alice leaning against the car hood.

" I should probably warn you Edward, this might get a little bit worse."

I groaned, " and?" .

She laughed. " oh yes I should probably also warn you that the drivers will be taking the road a bit slowly today, to prevent skidding form ice, you know. So if we don't leave about…."

She glanced down at her watch.

" About now… .then we might not make it in time."

I growled , while letting myself in and slamming my car door harder than I needed to. It vibrated.

"God I hate driving slow."

Tanya and jasper laughed while Alice let a small "I know", while climbing in with me.

I frowned as I saw Rosalie get in her own convertible with a very unenthusiased Emmet by her side.

_Sorry bro. I can't help it. Rosie seems to be in a bit of a bad mood….._

_Oh god , I still don't understand why is everyone still behind that little swan, I mean what does she have that I don't !_

I felt my body go tense exactly as japer reached out and placed his hand restrainly against my shoulder.

"come on Edward, you have to 's not worth it.."

Tanya lightly touched my hand in comfort, but I pulled it back abruptly uncomfortable with the contact.

"I' m fine…"

I let a small smile apologetically, tug my lips. She nodded looking a bit ruefully.

_He still really loves her..._

I turned on my stereo letting the music drown out their thoughts one by one as we drove in silence.

Until Tanya perched up glancing at Alice, "you should tell him."

I frowned looking back at Alice not bothering to watch the road.

"Tell me what?"

Alice nodded looking at me straight in the in the eyes to convey her seriousness.

" Ok , so here the thing Edward. Remember when I said that Tanya and I had come up with a marvelous plan yesterday… ? well let me also tell u that I will also not..i repeat _**NOT**_ work I f you don't fully comply to it to….. got it ?"

I nodded cautiously. Knowing that i was trending dangerous water now.  
>Jasper laughed at my soured expression until he was cut off by Alice and Tanya ' s icy glare. This time I snickered.<p>

Alice rolled her eyes.

"oh for god sake children ! Behave. !

With that I pulled my car into the lot pretending to look a little bit hurt .

She looked back at me all business again.

"Edward I need you to do just one thing for me.. And if you do well, then I grantee everything's positively going to work."

I nodded carefully waiting.

Well…

She signed before repeating cautiously.

"_**All I need you to do, is to go through those doors and turn into a unstoppable, unpredictable and dazzling heartbreaker."**_

* * *

><p><em>Be warned ! Long chapters coming up ahead ! ;) <em>


	17. Everybody talks

**Everybody Talks**

It started with a whisper  
>And that was when I kissed her<br>And then she made my lips hurt

I can hear the chitchat  
>Take me to your love shack<br>Mamas always gotta backtrack  
>When everybody talks back<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Edwards P.O.V : <strong>_(Note :Tanya's thoughts are in Bold.) _

"Dazzle….u want me to dazzle people….".

I stared while she rolled her eyes.

_**God,aren't you slow today….**_

Alice kept her eyes locked onto mine and continued, a bit hesitantly…

"And also,… not talk to Bella"

I just blinked blankly. "Not talk to Bella?…".  
>Did they even know what they're asking ?<p>

Jasper snickered at my expression. This time I shot him a glare Before moving it to Tanya.

"Tanya…Are you trying to get us back together or make sure we stay apart. Because if this is some scheme of yours to get me for yourself. i swear I'll…"

Tanya rolled her eyes in disbelief.

"Oh puh-leased I wanted you Cullen,I would have had you by now….i don't need to go through all this drama for that.."

"And besides it's not like, one day of not talking to her, is going to kill you ! if my awesomeness calculates it right , this should all play into your favor in the end."

I growled.

"No really..listen ! I have a theory about all this love and relationship shit... something I picked up while experiencing and observing human behavior with well Other men.…" .she smiled looking a bit proud of her self..

"See, I realized more **you run behind** a girl, the **more she likely to run ****away** from you. But then if you **stop running behind her**...The girl will get confused and will start running **behind** **you** to know why you stopped."

Jasper stared blankly at her.

" And then we'll take advantage of that bittersweet confusion and turn it around 360 degree hitting her right back at her face with..the worlds most motivating emotion..Jealousy. Got it ?"

I just stared at her, my face probably blanker that Jasper's.

"ok now, I'm a bit confused …".

Alice rolled her eyes. " Edward your always confused…"

I ignored that jab.

"Are you sure this will work Tanya..?".

Tanya hissed.

_**Oh god here we go again…**_

" Yessass ok ! Just trust me !" She looked at Alice pleadingly for support.

Alice signed taking over. "Ok so here's the thing. Jasper and I are going to stay on the sidelines for now but we'll always be within range to keep the game plan going...while Tanya here ..."

She indicated to her accompilance.

"will be following you constantly, telling you exactly what to do, how to do and when to do."

" Got it ….". I nodded reluctantly.

Tanya signed. "Oh...and Edward, pls don't go all soft on Bella when I tell you **not** to. Infact don't even breath till I tell you to do so...The plan will only work if you listen."

I signed as I got out of the car nodding again. " Got it."

Jasper caught my shoulder, squzzeing it, tightly while looking at me like we were headed for war. While Alice just nodded looking a bit chocked up before walking away to from the parking lot.

I stared at her disappearing figure disbeleif.

O.K...now that just weird. I glanced around to find Tanya missing.

Yep...super weird.

And then. I heard Tanya's voice in my head…

_**Come in Agent Edward? Come in Agent Edward?**_

_**Do you read me ! do you read me ? !**_

I blinked around dumbfolded until I caught sight of Tanya waving frantically from the entrance of the building.

_**Agent Edward? **_

I looked at her unbelievingly. Seriously she wants me to answer that….how?.

I suddenly caught a peripheral vision of Alice, sitting on the hood of someone's car wearing a pair of dark Gucci glasses while reading _**l'voyage**_ magazine upside down.

"Um alice….."

She glared ordering to keep my mouth shut before pointing, not so subtly,may I add, to my shirt.

_**Edward…. the mike….. the mike!**_

I looked down at my collar finding a small piece of Bluetooth attached to it.

When did she...?

My mind flashed back to earlier this morning..

* * *

><p><em>She reached out for my collar and laughed as I cringed.<em>

_A playful smile tugged her lips._

_"Now now Mr. Cullen, I was only helping you out here."_

* * *

><p>I looked at Tanya astonished before frowning at my shoe while poked my head closer to the negligibly small piece.<p>

"Ummm…. hello."

I watched tanya's face transform with a dazzling smile.

Perfect ..i can here you loud and clear agent Ed !

I growled at my shoe disapprovingly.

"DONT call me that !"

_**Ok how about loverboy hmmm?...**_

Tanya shot me a thought laughing before disappearing around the bend.

"Ok this is seriously….way Too weird And unnecessary."

I shook my head slowly and turned away from the building before slouching my way back to the car.

I heard Tanya's mentally hiss even though she was nowhere in sight.

"Tell me you not planning on backing up now ,chicken ! God help me Edward...If I come out and find you doing exactly that ...I will-"

I cringed at her tone , "No..No...of course I'm not.. I was just." She didn't let me finish.

_**Update location Agent Cullen….**_

What ?

_**Update location !**_

I growled.

"Im still at the front of the building Tanya ! …"

I pushed the glass door out of the way and walked into the hallway tensed and ready to spring.

_**Ok ok relax now….just stay calm, and take a moment…**_

I nodded before taking a deep breath...ok..ok .. Think calm.. Bella… bella….

_**I didn't tell you to daydream idiot ! **_

I snapped my eyes wide open and moved forward again.

_**No..**_

I heard her moan.

**Not so rigged Edward. Relax..Loosen up a bit…**

I nodded nervously,running my hands through my crazy hair. "Fine...What next ?"

_**ok now do you see a bunch of cheerleaders there?**_

I glanced to my right to find a bunch of hormonal girls watching me like hawk...

I shivered.

_**Well do you ? **_

I nodded.

_**Good….Now **__**wink..**_

I stopped my stride,midway.. "What ?"

_**What ...'what '? You promised Edward ! Now Wink ! **_

And I did.I think one of them fainted.

I stared wide eyed as the rest of them continued to stare at me hungrily instead of picking that girl off the floor...Maybe I should.

_**Now go.. go...**_

I moved toward The human

_**Not towards her you idiot! Forward! Forward!**_

I hesitated as my gentlemanly habits kicked in...

"But Tanya she fainted and I .."

_**And I don't care….**_She answered curtley.**Move** _**forward Cullen...this is war and there will be casualties.**_

Her tone clearly end the argument._Maybe she really had gone crazy..._

People stared at me shocked across the hallway.

_**Now did you reach your class?...**_I nodded affirmative. **Do** _**you see bella?**_

I looked around till I saw her already at her seat flipping through her assignment while anxiously looking around.

She looked beautiful…effortlessly.

_**Your ogling her….**_

I snapped my mouth shut at Tanya annoyed tenor of mind..

_**Ok now walk up and sit into the empty bench right next to her go go..**_

I strided forward , swiftly occupying it before some dean guy did. I apologized.

_**But don't talk ! don't talk to her…**_

Bella turned toward'a me.

'Where were you, Edward ? I was trying to reach you all morning…but your phone seems to be Switched off ? "

I slid my hand into my jacket pokect only to find it empty . Shit ! Tanya !

I turned toward her to apologize just as I heard the frantic screaming .

_**Don't look at her ! dont !**_

I blinked away looking straight ahead following her crazy instructions, for now.

"Edward didnot you here me? ." I felt my heat turn at her sirenic call.

_**Look up… look down…. look aside..**_

I caught a glimpse of bella's confused face " Edward..?"

_**Not her side you idiot,the other side. ! The other side.!**_

"Edward. Are you deaf ! I was talking to you…i…"

_**Hide you face !**_

I covered the side of my face with my palm looking, immensely interested at my text's cover page.

"Edward !"

I heard her outraged hiss.

"What's wrong with you ..?".I pressed the bridge of my nose trying to clear my head.

"I'm asking you something !"

I heard tanya's silent laugh, no doubt amused by our conversation.

_**Glare at her your frustration**_.

I looked up showing exactly what I was feeling..frustration and disbelief playing across my face .

And I looked back down again before I got caught in her hypnotic glare.

_**Not like that Edward… you need to over react a little bit.. Jasper a littile help here…**_

_**Ok Edward at the count of thre 1… 2…. Over react..!**_

I looked up at Bella and really glaring,and I mean glaring at her the way I only reserve for Emmet.

She looked back at me shocked, her sentences caught midway..

I covered my face with my palm again. I didn't mean to do that..! Shit !

I grinted my teeth …

_**Now .. look forward.. look forward**_..

I moved around uneasily as the professor walked in..

I waited patiently for 10min. before I Tried to catch a glimpse of Bella,

_**No don't glance her way Edward ! she's watching you ! pay attention !**_

I looked straight a heard torturing myself until this ridicules class was done with. How the hell was Tanya watching me Anyway ?

Just as the bell rang I swiftly walked out the class just as I did on the day I meet Bella.I caught the rhythm of distinctive lighter footsteps..as her freesia scent hit me. I could feel my will weaking...I couldn't take it anymore.

"" Hey Bella ! I didn't see you there ?" Bella stared at me in disbelief as Tanya hissed.

_**Edward !**_

"You did see me there !? Edward you were glaring at me liked I just burned your volvo or me your joking !"

She arched a perfect eyebrow demanding an explanation.

I cringed "See the truth is.."

"Isabella ! "

Bella and I glanced ,stimulously to see Tanya walk up to us .Her voice a notch higher than usual.

Bella smiled a bit hesitantly ..

"Hey Tanya...I was just..I mean we were just…"

Tanya came up and swiftly, hooking her arm onto mine before tugging me away .

"I'm so sorry to cut this meeting short do you mind if I take Edward away for a while .. you know for a little extra treat before the cafeteria break us done ? "

She smiled,winking playfully at her.

Bella looked both shocked and a little bit worked up.

"Sure...I guess so.I mean he is yours after all…and I-"

Tanya smile .."Great ! Thank you bella, your such a dear !"

I pulled back resistively as Tanya locked her arms around my waist.

She hissed..

_**Not now Edward ! We'll talk at the one will notice us there…**_

I frowned..

_**Come on loverboy ! We've got to go...your sister is waiting !**_

* * *

><p>Come on guys ! You know the drill ;) Reviews makes me type faster and makes you happier !<p> 


	18. The story of us

_**The story of us**_

_This is looking like a contest,  
>Of who can act like they care less,<br>But I liked it better when you were on my side.  
>The battle's in your hands now,<br>But I would lay my armor down  
>If you said you'd rather love than fight.<em>

_So many things that you wished I knew,  
>But the story of us might be ending soon.<em>

* * *

><p><em><span><strong>Bella's P.O.V:<strong>_

Ugggg…why… that…. low-life vam…

"Woah Bella ! that's some intense emotion rolling off you right now ! ."

I turned around to find Jasper increasing his stride to catch up with me.

"Uh...its nothing really …I was just….."

Jasper smiled knowingly, " It's Tanya isn't it…?"

I bit my lip nervously trying to hide my surprise…was I that transparent?.

"What ?! Her ! No..." I stammered defensively as I foreed my brain to come up with an excuse.

"No ! Of course not ! Why does everything have to be about Tanya? Lets just forget it ok...besides shouldn't you be with Alice, Jasper ?".

I threw her into the conversation desperately in need of a distraction. And to my surprise it worked..."True...But I was actually I was looking for her when I saw you dazed out here in the cold...Have you by any chance seem my wife ?"

I frowned. " No,actually come to think of it. I haven't seen her around at all day at all."I felt my mood abruptly shift into panic, "why is she ok..?"

Jasper chuckled, "Relax Bella ! I'm sure she's fine…you worry too much. She's probably killing our credit card shopping or redecorating something on the other side of the she did say she had to meet up with some designer in Paris a collection a fews ago...Maybe she left."

I frowned as I absorbed this new information suspiciously. Somehow I found it strange that Alice…or should I say Mrs. Whitlock would go anywhere without telling her husband about it . And that too _**without a shopping partner**_ ?

There was absolutely no way.

Japers soft sign retrieved me back to the present."Oh well...I was actually hoping she would accompany mE to the library."

He looked down at his shoe before look back at me with puppy dog eyes.I felt his emotion hit me like bricks…..pure sadness…It made my heart fir some reason I was still battling with suspicion before finally giving in.

"Oh Jasper ! " I felt the pity in my heart swell as he sighed sadly again. "You don't have to walk alone, u know. I' would love to accompany you. ! ".

I placed me hand on his shoulder comfortingly, before retreating it to pull out a tattered copy of **THE HARD_ TIMES, _**Out of my bag." Besides I'm supposed to return this book, this week anyway. So basically your doing me a favour as well ."

I smiled.

We both walked our way to the old building at the corner of the school in comfortable silence..Unlike Alice,Jasper never felt the need to fill up silence with chatter maybe that's why Alice was made for him the way she true mate ...his opposite.

I hardly noticed the change in temperature as we stepped into the heated hall too preoccupied with my thoughts. I mean I if opposites do attract then I wondered what made Edward and I fall in love… I mean we were so much more alike….We matched on almost every aspect….except why I-

"Bella ? Have you listened to a word I said ?"

I grimaced sheepishly at avvery amused jasper ."Sorry...Was just thinking."

He nodded as if he knew exactly what I was to say. "That's ok, I just wanted to say thanks for accompanying me here and that I'm headed off to the opposite direction,since the history shelf is way over there.

" Ok I'll just….." Jasper stroded off even before I finished my sentence.. Weird.

I looked back at his retreating figure before turning and walking toward my own fiction side…Absentmindedly scanning all the tiles of the books as I placed the one I had to return into the bag.

My eyes scrolled the titles...

_**The two night stand...**_

_**You me and she.**_

_**The host**_

Hmm. I pulled out the last one one flipping through the pages just as I heard a soft murmuring in the background..

"Look Tanya, last nite…"

Edward? I shifted a couple of book shelf,quietly parting them until a small gap formed between its labels,so I could get a peek…

"Yes ! last nite….. was just ahmazing! wasn't it ?

I felt unexpected anger slosh through me ' Last nite ? ' what the hell happened last night ?! and that too with that witch ! Edward wouldn't…no never. He was too much off a gentleman for that..…..

My over worked thoughts grew muffled as I tried to evesdrop on their conversation.

" What !? "I heard Edward's confused rambling and a "oh" as if he picked up a thought from her head.

" Oh,that was .."

I slowly placed my foot on the 1st shelf of the bookcase while using one hand to hold on to the top shelf and the other to quietly tilt the book apart for me to see.

I saw red as I Tanya hung on to Edward while Edward wriggled around uncomfortable in her embrace…..

"I just wanted to say..:"

"Say ?" Tanya promted deductively."Say what ? "

I leaned in closer not wanting to kiss a word.

What was he going to say? That he loves her? That he wants to marry her. Surely not..

My mind shifted through a hundred possibility and not one of them seemed to be pleasent revelations.

AND then it happened unpredictably quick.

"I just wanted to say that I'll.."

I leaned forward, too forward and then it all happened at once…

My footing slipping off the shelf...  
>Edward reached out to me to catch hold of me...<br>Tanya pulling him back…what the ?!

While shit loads off books came crashing down on me.

I was physically My pride was bruised bruised, I just wanted a hole to open up and swallow me NOW….RIGHT NOW….

" Bella?"…

_**Oh Great...Just great.**_

* * *

><p><em><span><strong>Edward pov<strong>_

It's been Five.

Five days, 6 hours and 43 minutes since Bella last spoke to me.

To be in the same room that she was in and not talk,hold or let alone look at her without Tanya and Alice screaming in my head.

Was pure torture...It was killing me inside.

Was she killing her too ?

I glared at Alice as she walked past me to rearrange the bouquet of flowers down the hallway.

Bloody hell! FIVE !

"Oh come on Edward….don't be so sober !"

" Sober, SOBER ?! "

I glared at Tanya. "Its been 5.. 5 days since YOU.."

I pointed a finger accusing at her and then moved it to alice., " and YOU…let me talk,see and even glance in her direction and I wo-…"

"But the plan's working..._Jesus_ ! You really need to chill."

I shot out off the sofa,mad.

"Working ? Working? Are you crazy ? She just hates me more than ever now ! Hell, I won't even be surprised if she decided to moved the wedding date up….!" I bellowed loudly finally letting my thoughts speak.

"Edward these things take time you know..And besides don't you think your over reacting just a teeny bit..I'm mean she's still NOT engaged so I doubt she could move a wedding date that dosnt even exist ", she blanked out abruptly.

_**Me, gazing loving at Bella as the crimson color of her blush from her hunt took over her face ,her honey colored eyes boring into mine as I stepped closer, closer into her room.**_

That's it ! I was going see her apologize,right nownow..

I found my exist blocked by little pixe of a sister.I growled "Move ! I have an errand to run Alice !"

"An errand ? At this time off the night Edward?", Tanya laughed arrogantly.

I growled louder this time. And glared back at Alice. At the only thing that lied between me and my love . I felt jasper stiffin as he senced my mood.

_Whoa…Whoa.. Edward calm down …_

I growled the tone coming out harsher this time as I stepped around alice and glanced toward the door..

" No Edward, don't go now ! the whole plan…"

I glared warning at everyone in the room..Challenging them to stepping in between me and my mate.

No one did. Their thoughts and expression together in alliance for once. . shocked and speechless.

I clenched my jaw shut wanting to keep my obvious irritation and anger locked in as I ran into the general direction of the forest until I caught on to bella's scent.

Bella…Bella….Bella….

Her name echoed through my thoughts over and over again as I ran towards the source.

I was going to see Her….Talk to her….apologise to her…. FINALLY …

I silently made my way to corner of the coven's mansion,tracking her scent down to one window,before lethally climbing up the midnight flower creeper that swirled all the up the wall and beyond the balcony.

My feet landed with a _soft thud_…so soft that it was immune to my own ears..

I looked around cautiously again before slowly proceeding to slid the French doors and step inside…Unsurprisingly it was unlock, atleast I don't need to worry for my beloved's safety now.

And there she sat, my angel at the other end of the room , peacefully upon the window still.

With her head slightly tilted away,the moon's light cut over her features leaving her with a soft luminacent glow while darkening her hair to a color that was in sharp contrast to her looked divine.

I felt strong emotions range through my body quickly shifting from fear….doubt…. anticipation and want…desperate want...as I waited patiently for her to turn around.

I heard my angel sign softly before uttering that one sentence that filled my heart with complete joy.

"Oh Edward, if only you knew how much I love you…."

* * *

><p><strong>I know,it's not much of a chapter but since it IS my birthday...just thought I'll treat you all with an update ! <strong>

**(I'm awesome...I know ㈴1㈴6)**


	19. I swear by the moon and the stars

**_I Swear_**

_I'll give you every thing I can  
>I'll build your dreams with these two hands<em>

_we'll hang some memories on the wall  
>and when just the two of us are there<br>you won't have to ask if I still care  
>'cause as time turns the page<br>__my love won't ever age at all._

_**Bella's pov:**_

* * *

><p>I sat there quietly over the Victorian window-still gazing at the stars out. "Oh Edward, if only you knew how much I loved you"…<p>

"But I know how much I love you."

I nearly fell off the still,scrambling upward instinctively holding back a scream.

"Bella?".

My eyes widen as I saw the receptive of my thoughts standing there in my room."What are you doing ?! Edward ! ?",I hissed. "How did you get in here?"

He looked at me with a slight smile of amusement and sadness.

"Bella, you know I did it ever night since we Charlie couldn't stop me." He grinned cheekily before continuing " The only difference is that this time I'll have to climb these old wine tendrils instead of your backyard tree, which reminds me...Did you know ? Midnight flowers are actually quite rare in this part of the country..To be honest I heard its quite difficult to find them dur-"

I cleared my thought interrupting him "Edward…"

"Yes lo-….Bella."

I signed softly," What are, you doing here Edward ? This is wrong and we both know it too. !" I growled in frustration."I mean for Gods Sake ! Alexander is downstairs…. !"

He turned away from my stare troubled, "About that...Look Bella I just came to week i made you mad by being an incompetent..What's the word?"

"Fool ?"

He grinned " Yes...an incompetent fool and an ..I...I just want you to forgive me ok ? And I just wanted to see you because.."

I stilled holding my breath waiting for his words."Because ?"

"Because being your good friend … I care about you…And I truly want you to be happy."

I turned away and gazed back out at the stars unable to mask the disappointment on my face.

Of course ! I felt like such an idiot ! How could he possibly want me now when he had that strawberry -blond witch to distact  
>him.I bit my check hard.<p>

"Is this truely what this is all about ? You asking for my forgiveness?"I felt my eyes sting a little mad at the hopeless romantic in me.

Here I was, thinking that he had come here, all this way, to sweep me off my feet and carry me into the sunset of happiness and  
>into the land of forever.<p>

That Bastard.

I felt my anger and frustration starting to break through the cracks..."So you came here..in the MIDDLE OF THE NIGHT...Edward..Middle of the freakinnight ." I gritted my teeth in frustration." To deleiver your APOLOGY when you could have easily done just that when you last meet me or TOMMOROW."

He looked a little taken back before turning defensive.

"No! I mean yes ! That's not it..." I watched as a determinant expression cemented on his features.

"But that im not leaving unless you forgive me and promise me to come home tomorrow so we can talk about us and-.."

"Bella?" I heard Alex's muffled voice downstairs.

I instinctively gazed back at a door panicking..

"Well ?" Edward just stood there, his hand folded definitely across his chest as I glared.

I heard Alex's footsteps on the stairway.

My eyes widened as I watched him gaze shift from the door, the balcony and me. His jaw set in a tight line.

"Not until you forgive me"

I gasped shocked, What was wrong with this man ?!

I whisper fiercely, "I KNOW ! What this is all about ! ….This your mater suicide plan isn't it ?! ..Die and make me feel guilty for the rest of my existence ?!". My voice gained an octave after every 2 words.I shoved his chest towards the direction of the window.

"Fine then ! Go Edward ! Jesus ! I..I forgive you!" I felt my panic set in as I heard footsteps on the hallway.

I looked back into his eyes surprised at not finding fear but only love, anticipation and protectivness for me...Oh..Edward.

"Do you promise to come by tomorrow Then ? " he cupped my face in his ice cold hand that resembled my temperature. I couldn't help but lean into his touch.."Edward,I'm sorry but I cant..."

He looked confused and a bit dejected.. "Why ? "

"Tommorow is Daniel and Rachel anniversary….and I..."

I gasped as the door pushed open.

"Bella?"

Alex materialized into the room,latching his hand onto mine as a sign of reassurance but only his actions only increased my guilt.

His fingers...His touch...It was wrong because the vampire holding me was Alex and not Edward.

"Bella honey, are you alright ? I heard someone up here.."

He instinctively swept his eyes around the room searching for a sign of danger while I squeezed his my hand, comfortingly.

"Alex relax …I just…." I was cut-short mid sentence.

"There was a vampire in here before I came in wasn't there ? I can still smell his scent .."

I internally panicked before regaining my composure..

Think Bella think .

My eyes scanned the room carefully searching for something that provided the perfect excuse.

And then I saw it ..Alice's cashmere scarf, the one she had accidentally dropped at class…

"Oh no ! that's probably the sent from Alice's scarf."I quickly picked off the chair trying to make a light show off it ."She dropped it,earlier today at class."

I shrugged like it was no big deal while dying of guilt inside.

He believed me so easily...

"Oh", he turned his body away from the balcony grinning sheepishly "Sorry,It just that I thought …."

I smiled kindly before my expression turned into one of shock and absolute fear.

Edward…

"Bella?"

Edward…He was swinging mid-air, his foot tangled up on a tendril making him oscillate back and forth across the entrance of the balcony.

What the...

I stared at the Empty night before Edward swung in from the right,staring panicking before dissapearing again.

Empty night and I watched as he swung in from the left wriggling through the knots while mimicking those escape artist that tried to break through there confines before the container goes spiraling down to the box of death...

Death..i wanted to die now.

My eyes followed his every movement anxiously as my Ex oscillated to and forth around the balcony like a pendulum.

"Bella? "

I composed my face from the momentary shock ,as Alex shook my shoulders hard.

"Darling are you sure your ok ? You look like you've seen a ghost ! "

He chuckled at his own supernatural humor while I stammered .

" Nothing…I just um.."

I was cut off by a crashing noise, some rustling, and a cry off surprise.

Alex blinked twice before dragging me along with him into the balcony..Into my final plunge off death, to be meet by….

nothing.

Alex held up his fingers in wordless caution prompting me to stay still while he strained his ears to hear….something.

We heard the rustling again.

Alex leaned a bit off the railing while I peaked over his shoulder timidly…to see a cat.

A freaking big brown cat…

A hysterical giggle slipped outta me.

"Bella?"Alex eyed me like I was crazy ..

"I'll heading back downstairs OK? Maybe you really do need some alone time..." he eyed me cautiously while stepping out off my room with a "Sleep well."

I stood there shell-shocked for one whole minute, before dashing my way out into the balcony.

"Edward? Edward?.." I looked around and relief battled to stay dominant as I found the area empty.

In my peripheral vision I caught a small white paper,tangled up in a mass of green tendrils..

A note ! I gasped before quickly reaching out and pulling it off its hiding place.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Save me a dance….my love.<br>I'll see you soon_**

**_-Edward._**

* * *

><p>I neatly refolded the note and looked back up at the stars and smiled, smiled and smiled.<p> 


	20. I won't give up

**_I Wont give up_**

**_Third Person P.O.V :_**

* * *

><p>The occasion was a success, even before it had really commenced…<br>The whole hall was lit with scented dark candles casting,almost a magical glow over the party by had truley outdone her self this time with almost no help from Isabella.

Not that she minded.

Bella smiled and bought up her glass of wine to her red lips. Letting her glass simply touch them while skillfully letting some champagne spill off onto the veranda. Creating an illusion of her actually finishing her share..

Ah. Today was bound to be long day or rather yesterday was a long night. She had looked forward to seeing her Romeo this head floating among the dray dreamers as she thought of the future...After all who could predict how this evening would go ?

She slyly glanced to her right, catching a glimpse of Edward at the far corner at the room, laughing at something Emmet was saying while skillfully finishing his own wine.

Bella sighed.

_Edward really does look amazing tonite. And happy…._she noted… _truly happy._

And she was right. Edward looked powerful and lean, tall body showcasing a black 3 piece suit and a subtle gold tie,that complemented his honey gold eyes….Bella watched as a few girls stalked him from afar not realizing how the predetor hidden under the human charde.

They didn't...but she was one of the things that intimately turned her on.

She let out a frustrated sign...mad that she was even thinking about _**him**_…After everything he put her through she should she was now promised to another.

_I have a boyfriend for crying out loud! And I lov-_

She didn't want to start lying to herself too...True she enjoyed her partner company but it was too early to put a name to their relationship,at least in her mind...even though it's been 5 years.

Edward wasn't a part of her life was pretty sure she was over him…years ago…She had to be .

It was pathetic to want someone who didn't really want she wasn't she was determined not to be.

But then why does she feel giddy every time she caught his lopsided smile….?

Why did she burn with jealousy and range every time,she caught him whispering intimately into Tanya's ear …?

She watched as the object of her affections stalk towards her...weather she loved him or knew it was was wrong to drag Alex around her while she was still wasn't sure of his part.

The devil smiled tempting her with his eyes.

And it was that very second Isabella swore to break things up with Alexander.

If she was going was going to dance with the devil she was going to do it right thing be damned.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Bella's pov:<span>_**

"Nice party you have here,Miss swan."

I could feel the blood from this week's hunting trip staining my cheeks.

"Thank you Edward...you look pretty dashing yourself."

He grinned."So says the goddess of tempation Bella...really that gold around you is just.."

His sentence abruptly cut off as Alexander walked up and wrapped his arm possessively around my waist.

"Cullen"

His eyes turned a little intense as they both glared at one another... Almost as if they were sizing up one another ..determining who would be the first one to fall if fist flew.

"Thanks for coming tonight. I'm sure we _all_…". It was hard to ignore the sarcasm in his tone,"appreciate your presence here."

I frowned as I placed a hand soothingly over his chest,not remembering the last time Alex harbored an ill will to anyone...especially Edward.

Exactly then Tanya choose to intervene.. "Oh it our pleasure Alex " she gracefully hooked her arm on to Edward. Her word sliding into a soft purr as she gazed dreamily up at her date before glancing back at Alex..

I wanted to gag.

She shoot Alex what seemed to be her winning smile. "After all we would never miss a chance to wish the happy couple our congratulations on their decade old anniversary"…

We all instinctively looked at the Rachel and Daniel blissfully twirling under the canopy of lights as the music began I could faintly detect the notes….

_**When I look into your eyes,….It's like watching the night sky  
>Or a beautiful sunrise….Well there's so much they hold…<strong>_

Alex cleared his throat.. "Well it seems as if another waltz is coming along".

Edward nodded in agreement, " yes there seems to be..". i felt the uncomfortable silence prolong..  
>And I guess Tanya felt it too..<br>She laughed lightly trying to break the tension …."And well I feel like dancing".

_**And just like them old stars….I see that you've come so far..**_

She smiled at Alex slyly, "I heard your a master at Waltzing,Alex ? I would love to test your theory, if..", her smile grew impossibly wide "if … Bella doesn't mind?…"

I felt my mouth drop open before forcefully pulling it shut and answering through my clenched teeth.

"No. no of course not don't be silly..".

Wasn't it enough that she had Edward? Now she wanted to hit on Alex too? I felt my range knock up high.  
>But Alex didn't notice ….only Edward did.<p>

Alex smiled and kissed my hand and muttered, "I'll be writing back", before leading Tanya away to the centre of the dance floor. I heard guitar strums begin the chorus.

_**I won't give up on us…..Even if the skies get rough…**_

Edward and I stood on the sidelines alone as one couple after the other gowned the rest on the floor.

He held out his hand in a wordless asking me the honor of this dance as I placed my hands gracefully into his.

_**I'm giving you all my love….I'm still looking up….**_

I heard whispers, I felt stares as he held me close.I was so lost in his arms...that at that moment the guest ..the gossip...none of them mattered.

At least for now. They didn't.

_**And when you're needing your space  
>To do some navigating…I'll be here patiently waiting..<br>**_  
>He twirled me slowly before pulling me in impossibly closer than before…<p>

_**To see what you find….**_

And I turned and found him.

_**'Cause even the stars they burn…..Some even fall to the earth  
>we've got a lot to learn<br>God knows we're worth it…**_

He whispered my name. Softly.

"Bella…"

_**No, I won't give up…..**_

I looked up into his eyes and felt my breath catch at his adoration was plain in his eyes for all to see.

_**I don't wanna be someone who walks away so easily  
>I'm here to stay and make the difference that I can make...<strong>_

The tempo grew…

_**Our differences they do a lot to teach us how to use the tools and gifts  
>We got yeah we got a lot at stake<strong>_

And with every line I felt myself fall deeper into his spell.

_**And in the end, you're still my friend at least we didn't tend  
>For us to work we didn't break, we didn't burn<strong>_

_**We had to learn,  
>how to bend….. without the world caving in..<strong>_

He abruptly pulled me closer and whispered..  
>"Trust me?"…<p>

_**I had to learn what I got, and what I'm not..**_

And I felt myself being lifted off the ground.I felt airborne...

_**And who I am…**_

As the music slowed… he bought me down slowly…

_**I won't give up on us**_

_**Even if the skies get rough  
>I'm giving you all my love…..<strong>_

**_I'm still_**** looking up..I'm **_** still looking up…**_

He smiled as he gently swept me off my feet until it was firmly placed on his.  
>And then we were swirling just like the night of our prom.<p>

_**I won't give up on us  
>God knows I'm tough, he knows<br>We got a lot to learn  
>God knows we're worth it<strong>_

It was just Edward and me..no Charlie call me home early..no Alice to pull me around..no..alex to…alex?

ALEX…Oh my god ….ALEX !

I straggled out of Edward's arms just in time to see Alex strodding towards us…his face clouded in anger.

_**I won't give up on us  
>Even if the skies get rough<br>I'm giving you all my love  
>I'm still looking up<strong>_

And before Edward even had time to register what was happening Alex caught hold off my arm pulling me into a private balcony,his grip tightening in anger.

"What the hell was going out there Bella?...what did u think u were doing ?".

He shook his head and eyed me in disbelief..  
>"In front of all those people…". He trailed off before abruptly gathering me into his arms. His voice turned sover..his expression the epitome of clam before the storm..<p>

"Its was him wasn't it ? It was Edward…"

I stared at him dumb folded my tongue going dry.

"What are you saying Alex ?" I stammered..."I don't understand…I-"

He let go of me as if my very touch burned him.

"STOP LYING!". His eyes turned cold. "this has to end right NOW !"

I gasped as he looked me straight in the eye…"I might not know your whole past bella but I'm not a fool ! "his voice now a hushed whisper."I saw the way you were looking at each other...he was the one who broke your heart all those years ago wasn't he ? "

I tried to speak but nothing came out.

"Did you really think I wouldn't hear about what happened in class today ? ". He closed his eyes."There are rumors going around Isabella."

I stared at him. "Alex I'm so sorry I should have Said somthing Edward is a part of my past..,that part is true." I flinched." Alex I was going to tell you everything tonight I just thought it would be best if I waited.."

He bought a finger up to my lips silencing me. "Do you Bella? Do you truley love me?."

His face held a certain kind of resolve as his eyes searched.

I blinked and answered almost automatically, "Alex..Yes..Yes I do...but."

Before I could utter another word I knew after what I said...Somthing in the air had changed something, altered.

And it felt wrong...so wrong.

Alex's face broke out into a smile as he grasped my wrist pulling me back into the ball room,

"then prove it."

I felt myself being dragged into the dance floor and unto the stage as I fought back a nervous fit..What was he doing?...in front of so many people..

I smiled nervously nodding to a few as I walked up the platform.

Was he going to go up and ask Edward if this was the truth? Would Edward in turn create a scene ? .Or…

My voice trailed off as I felt the hall dim and a spotlight glaze upon me..

I stilled horrified...

No...No...No...

Alex got down on one knee and whipped out a ring.

An engagement ring.

He took hold of my left hand causing the audience to gasp as he asked,

"Isabella Marie swan, I loved you from the moment I first layed eyes on you?And this question, trust me, has been eating me from everyday ever since. So here I am on one knee asking you if you would…marry me."

And with that the crowd broke out. Cheering and clapping even before I had a chance to answer.

But Alex was still on one knee. waiting.

I stammered, "I …..i…."

I looked around the room my eyes immediately sorting out Edward's.

His gaze looked onto to mine,his face for once his eyes glazed over with was staring at me begging me to say no. To walk away…

AndI almost did..Until tanya came forward and entwined her arm on his.

What garantee did I have that Edward would stay with me after this ? how could I ever compete with a beauty such as Tanya ? What if he found me lacking of the talents she possesed ? He could always run back to her...

By saying no to Alex tonight I could probably loose my only shot at happiness.

Was I truey brave enough to take that risk ? Was I secure enough to trust Edward's love ?

My heart broke all over again As the answer washed over me.

Once bitten...I was now twice as shy.

I looked down at Alex sealing my choice and my future. With the word he desperately wanted to hear.

"yes…"

* * *

><p><em><strong>lol bella ! Melodramatic much ? <strong>_

_**Huge thank you to everyone reading,favoriting,following and reviewing TWO WEEKS NOTICE ! You guys inspire me everyday :) **_


	21. Two Weeks Notice

_**Two weeks Notice**_

_When all of the pieces align,  
>when the balance is clearly defined,<br>we'll sigh and we'll settle down  
>for the first time. <em>

_-Sleeping at last._

_**Edward's pov:**_

* * *

><p>I stared and saw nothing.<p>

"why, why ,why did this have to happen NOW !?" Tanya paced across the hall growling in frustration.

"I could have sworn that she..that we could...god dammit ! Why NOW" She groaned and flopped down dramatically over the side chair while I stared at her expressionlessly And Alice glared.

"Tanya ...do you mind ?" Unlike some people ..I'm try to do something useful here like "trying to read the future ! " , she hissed out the last words while making air quotations and turning away.

I snorted.

_Future?_

You mean that stupid little thing, I really didn't want to talk about anymore ? Which is funny,considering the fact that I didn't have one any more...How could I ?

I have nothing if not my Bella.

"Nothing so far.. Absolutely nothing. Bella hasn't decided anything yet and Edward here..."she glared at me before continuing, "is way too depressed to do anything about it."

Alice glared at me as if she was reading _**my**_ mind.

"Edward, don't.…Come in ! Don't do this ! ...This really isn't the time for you to throw a pity party big brother..".She signed and flopped down beside me worried.

Tanya narrowed her eyes dangerously as she took in my resolute mood, "you're not going to give up NOW are you?".

I shrugged, "It's over 's engaged..**officially**". I emphasized on the last word as I looked away from both of them. "She does want me anymore...she chose him."

I closed my eyes against the pain,stubbornly refusing to let myself feel mattered love was engaged.I made a mistake years ago...but it was only now that I Was being punished for my pride.

God, she was a vision. An Aphrodite herself in that peach pink gown she had adored on For the evening.

Her amber gold eyes and her honest smile had caused her to be a source of everyman's heart break That night.

Including mine..

Tanya wiphed around, her strides growing faster and longer as her impatience grew.

_**WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU ?**_

"no…no this is NOT the end. i promise you Edward,when she-" .she stopped her rant half way as my sister gasped.

"wait …",Alice looked away again,her voice trailed off .As a vision clouded my head.

_Bella standing there sobbing in her wedding dress.._

_And Me,staring blankly out of a huge windowstill in some unknown part of the word..._

The vision shifted through quickly before ending on a scence, where a church was viewed through a window from above ,with the calendar resting on the desk against it,showing a date that was Two Weeks from now.

MY two weeks notice.

Gut wrenching pains shoot across my body.I would never bet against Alice.

The sence quickly shifted back to the first one.

_I watched as Bella leaned against the midnight creeper, her face enticed with pain and confusion._

_I reached out to her._

_**Bella…**_

And the vision disappeared.

I shook my head trying to dispel the image,the mere sounds of her tears making me feel wretched and low.

Tanya stared at us expectedly ," well…what is it ?"

I glanced at Alice , as she smiled reassuringly.

_**Go to her Edward…she needs you..**_

I let out a breath I didn't realize I was holding.

_She needs me._

Those were 3 beautiful face broke into a grin As I looked at my family.

Alice and Tanya stared at me blankly for a few seconds...or a better word,dazzled…their thoughts almost equally in ally for once.

_**Oh…my…i..**_

_**Wow..his ..smile .is like…like..**_

And yet I couldn't help But keep it emotion weren't in check. I realized that Jasper would feel it too.

He abruptly strodded into the room, his eyes narrowing as he took in Alice's feeling and cross examining it with mine.

_**What the hell? Edward? What did you tell her ..Why is she so…?**_

He looked at his star gazed wife for on second…before looking back at me with disbelief.

_**Is she drooling over you? ….**_he demanded. **Well** _**is she?IS SHE ?**_

I smiled warily at him, my phase quicking as I reached the door..with only one thought.

Escape..Escape..Escape….

I wasn't afraid…I liked being in one piece.

"Jasper, about that….never mind."

I grabbed hold of my car keys and cell phone before swiftly slipping outside and into my car. Locking the doors just in case.

Jasper wasn't emotionally stable right now.

Not that looked doors are going to keep him out..

It was funny how my mood could swing from one end of its range to another. Just by the mere thought of seeing Bella again..Her memory made me hit the accelerator harder.

I signed softly,not really understanding what she was doing anymore. Bella used to be so easy to read. Her face, an open book of which I was once a scholar off.  
>Her pain .<br>Her happiness..  
>Her secrets…..<br>I had a share in all of that once .I could feel it too…but now...now all I could sense from her was confusion.

But why? Didn't she know she could be happy with me? That nothing was stopping us from having our forever now? Wasn't that what she always wanted? What she always asked for?

And which I had always denied?…

I went on with my silent musing as I parked my car by the side of the drive way.

A few yard away from her backyard balcony ..a few steps away from my love.

I slipped the keys silently into my denim jeans as I stroded quietly yet sleathley towards her ,over her backyard wall.

And there she was. Preached on the end of her balcony, laying her face softly on to her palm. Looking stunning ,as she glowed with pale softness that rivaled the moon's.

Just like her…. Juliet.

My Juliet.

I stiffed a smile, my slight moment breaking Bella from her retrieve. Her gaze knowingly swept across her lawn until it landed on mine causing her smile to grow more pronounced ..while her pain faded away.

"Edward?"…she laughed .her melody drifting into what seemed to be absolute silence.  
>"what are you doing here?"<p>

Her smile grew into a smirk. "This time?"

I heard my own laugh bridge with her..Blending into effortless symphony and harmony..Like us.

I walked up to the root of her creeper glaring it remembering my previous fall…the time I almost gotten caught.

Before shrugging..Alls well that ends well I guess.I didn't get though I was partially wishing I hade been.

Bella seemed to catch that on. " You really don't want to climb that again do you..?"

I just held on and quickly began ascending them wanting to be closer to my love.

"No...but for you Bella...I would do anything .."

"Anything ,ha?" she tapped her cheek thoughtfully. "Does that include swimming across the seven seas? And catching a falling star?" she stared at me with mock seriousness while clearly expecting an answer.

"Well ..for the first one I've done it before ,so that shouldn't be much of a problem…" I smiled playfully while she gasped "You swam across the seven seas?" her eyes widened making her look adorable.

I laughed, " with the exception of the pacific I guess I did cover the rest of them 7 yrs ago…

Her eye's narrowed as she caught on to my teasing tone.

"Really Romeo..how am I supposed to be sure there isn't another Juliet waiting for you on the other side of the world considering the fact you travel way too much..way out of normalcy.…."

For a moment I felt the question grow in seriousness as I watched the moment's merit disappear from her eyes. She stared at me as if she was contemplating on something….

I wish I could read her mind.

I frowned,as I speculated over my answer, before composing my smile into a soft playful one,

"well my Juliet..you could always ask and see…" I reached across the balcony and lifted her chin to look me straight in the eye, so she could see how honest I was being "your Romeo could never love another when the whole of his heart was here with you."

We stood there still for a moment before she broken back facing me as she moved to the other side . "Well perhaps I should not too.." she mused her voice barley a whisper .

"Bella?"

She turned to look at me her face suddenly turning playful however the light never reaching her eyes, "well my Romeo you didn't really have to climb the vineyard tonight, you know".

She rolled her eyes , " My front door is always open.….if you'd like to give that a try". She smiled flirtatiously while her eyes plead with me to give up and let go of the topic.

I knew what she was doing. And yet I humored her.

"but isn't your fiancée…"I said it like it was a dirty word. _**Becaus****e **_**it was implied to him**…now if it was me and she was mine…

Bella smiled "Alex?".  
>She looked back out into the night " no, he's gone out hunting with Rachel and ...celebrating."<br>I made my way out off the creeper and into her balcony. My landing only making a soft thud. Bella seemed too preoccupied to notice.

"I guess he was really happy and I ..".

"And now your sad…"I whispered.

She remained silent as if she was rehearsing her reply before delivering them. She looked up to meet my gaze, "no…I not sad..i mean why should I be ? I mean the guy loves me ".

I cringed and looked away not wanting her to see the hurt expression on my face.

"And he asked me to marry him….. how could I say no.?.i knew that this would happen and I feel…."

She looked at me her jaw clenched with anger . "uugh, who am I kidding,!."She shook her head in frustration. "I don't know what I'm feeling ! I need to think..i want to …I need to I …"

She trailed of her shoulders dropping in defeat she looked up at me. "Do you know ,why I said yes Edward ?"

I had been asking myself that question all evening My love.

And Only one sensible came out of that. "because you love him?"

"No.! I mean yes !..i mean I don't know…..all I know is that ….i don't think I'm ready you know for this .. way to big of a commitment you know ? To get bound to that one person for in this case literally ! …"

I walked toward her trying to understand her point of you better "but bella you shouldn't have a problem marrying someone you love…"

My statement was met with silence and then some more.

"well..then it shouldn't be a problem not marrying some you love too.. I mean we had done it before...who knows maybe in a few years he'lol change his mind too...I mean do have forever.

I turned away ,shoving my hands into my pockets and closing my eyes not wanting her to see the pain I was in…her words they were not true.

Forever ..a word that once seemed so beautiful back then now haunts me how long I would be roaming this earth doomed to be alone once my beloved finally walks down that aisle.

Future…. fate ….forever ….those were the three words that I never wanted to think about anymore.I detested them because they didn't have my Bella.

She wasn't anymore.

I felt her hand rest against my shoulder..her touch worsening my pain. Wretching my heart a littile more….i shrugged her off.

"but sometimes…forever is not enough bella..somtimes its worth doing things right now.. …or else forever would turn meaning less ,an enemy to those who regret…I wish I had-"

My voice trailed off before it finished with a whisper .what was I going to say.? I regret a lot of things.

"Its ok Edward", she squeezed my shoulder just as I abruptly stalked a few feet away.

"No its not ok ! I was afraid Bella ! I was a coward".I turned and looked back at her . "You were right that day love. I loved you beyond words but I had never accepted myself so I never believed you ever would either...I had a chance to make my forever…and I didn't"

Her eyes grew wide as she realized what I was talking about

"Edward,…."

"No..Bella listen….." I gathered her into my arms shaking her with a sort of desperation… "Please ! Don't make the same mistakes I did...if you love him..."

I winced,she laid her palm against my cheek comfortingly ." ..Please don't say anything.."

I placed my hand on top of hers tightening my grip ,"no..let me finish…if you really love marry him and make him the happiest man on earth"

We gazed at each other ,moving closer and closer..  
>Her name played across my lips softly as our breathing grew hitched..<p>

Bella..

She closed her eyes and…pulled me closer.

Just as her damn phone rang.

She pulled away abruptly as she pulled the phone off the side shelf.

I bit back a growl of frustration.

Why ? does he have to do this EVERY SINGLE TIME ….every damn time. The phone HAS to ring and he just HAS to interrupt .THAT …..

" Its alex" she shrugged , placing her phone on the dresser table.

"He wanted to know if I…"her voice trailed catching the look on my face.

"Edward are you ok ? " she moved towards me as I caught her eyes .

"You want _**time **_right ?..." I Took deep breaths trying to calm myself.

Time that was what we both needed.

She nodded,as her eyesstayed guarded "yes ..well I did say that."

"Then that's what your going to get."Finality rang in my tone as I made my way towards her and caught hold of her wrist. Making it easier for me to drag her down the stairs.

She struggled against my determined grip… "wait…wait ! Edward ! where are _**you **_going ?"

I looked back at her still dragging her closer to the hallway.

"we."I stressed the word "**We** are going for a drive…"I felt her struggle mellow down a bit.

"Drive ? Right now? Its themiddle of the night ! "

She dragged me to a stop and tugged me towards her .

"Edward …"she looked hesitant. Unsure of herself.. "we can't just drop everything and leave..i mean think about alex."

To that I rolled my eyes and looked back at her "wait here"

I grabbed a sheet of post up and scrawled a few word down in her beautiful handwriting before sticking it on the fridge.

There. I 'm sure her obnoxious fiancé won't miss that out.

I threw the pen back into the counter while i walked back to Bella in record time, " Now we're all done, I have it under control"

I held her wrist and turned her towards the direction of the door, "we can go now…" I fell my grip meet with resistant.

I turned and glared at Bella and she glared back at me.

She was going to make me do this,I didn't want to ..but she was pushing me.

Bella eyes grew wide as she read the resolute in my face momentarily before I picked Bella up and swung her over my shoulder,

"oooh…EDWARD ! EDWARD STOP ! " she struggled against my hold as I made my way ,sorry both our ways off the poach .

" this is ILLEGAL !" .I snorted and unlocked my car " No really ! This is KIDDNAPPING ! " she roared as I quickly but gently placed her into the car locking it before she could break the handle.

I made my way to my seat and started the engine, "Bella don't be difficult "

She glared at me,her arms crossed while her eyes darted every few seconds to the handle.

I frowned , "don't….i'll just drag u back in here…"I warned not bothering to finish. She would know that I was speaking the truth I had told her this before.

She signed loudly in defeat as she turned towards me with glaring eyes. "Fine..but just this once…."

I felt my grin grow wider as hope filled my heart.I geared the car back out and pulled onto the highway.

"Just this once"

* * *

><p><strong>I adore this chapter and I adore Edward P. too ! So if you want more of these...leave me a review ;) <strong>


	22. Photograph

**_Photograph_**

_We keep this love in a photograph  
>We made these memories for ourselves<br>Where our eyes are never closing  
>Hearts are never broken<br>And time's forever frozen still_

**_Bella pov:_**

* * *

><p>I slyly glanced at him from the corner off my eye…he looked unbelievable. With his tousled hair messed by the wind. His heart breaking smile enticed on his perfect face with amused eyes of Amber gold…this man was officially dazzling.<p>

And he didn't even know it.

He smiled wider as if he knew exactly what I was thinking..

"Thank you Bella"

I blinked at him partially amused.

Or maybe he did.

"Why is that do you think?"

He chuckled before changing the subject."Aren't you going to ask me where were heading off to.._again_ ?"

I right ! Like I hadn't been trying to just that for the mast since i got into this car I had whined screamed and begged for our location before a sentence surpassed his lips.

A cryptic "You'll see..."

"You'll see" ?!"You'll see".What kind of freakin answer is that ?!

And now he had a problem if I didn't ask too…I crossed my arm pouting as I my gaze scaled across the squishy green scenery.

His musical laugh bricked through our one sided conversation causing me to smile…how could I not ? when it sounded so…enchanting…so unique.. and so him.

Turning I shifted in my seat so I sat almost completely facing him. I grinned playfully, "so…..where are we going mister ?Are you kidnapping me as hostage for some foreign agency ? Or are you taking me to Vegas to marry me ?"

"you'll see". He winked as I smacked his arm playfully before childishly pouting and begging again.

"Please Edward..pretty please.."

He laughed obviously immune to his little sisters' antiques.I tried a different approach. Something I knew I would work on my soft hearted Edward…

I turned my head in excruciating slowness before shyly glancing up at him. His eyebrows shoot up as he suspiciously as glanced to my side. But I had already caught his first sign off weakness. He cleared his throat avoiding eye contact.

**SWAN 1.**  
><strong>CULLEN 0<strong>.

He pursed his lips while his eyes narrowed on the road.

"I know what you're doing Bella. And it isn't working..." He ran his fingers smoothly through his copper tinted hair. "To be honest ? You do have to sit there and try to seduce the answer out of me,beautiful girl. Because one ? Your lucky im driving...if you tried that act while were off road i wont be held responsible for my me..im not that strong."

I gasped.

"And two ? I was going to tell you anyway ...". He smiled crookedly, obviously happy by the fact that he had caught me off guard.

I blinked" really?"

He laughed at my confused expression, being unusually bold with compliments. "You look adorable when you're confused ...do you know that? "

I looked away and rolled my eyes while almost expecting a deep red blush to taint my pale cheeks. " Oooh ! Yes i've been told so quite you"

He laughed again before looking out at the sign board wistfully.

" I'm actually quite surprised you hadn't figured out where we are yet ..given the fact you had spent a few years of your previously life here….with me ",he looked back at me his eyes suddenly loosing light.

I felt my throat tighten at his expression."oh..."

" Yeah..so..umm.. have you figured it out ?" he tried to sound like our small conversation didn't mattered.. But I knew better.

I watched as pain clouded his now satin gold eyes devouring it of its previous warmth and life.….and yet I humored him.

I pretended to read an imaginary thought bubble before my mind really caught up with the situation suddenly I was escalated ….

"We are going to forks?...Edward ! FORKS ?!" I gasped as he smile broadly.

" yes", he answered. "We're going home.."

Home…Charlie…..i was going to see my father after 5 whole years after 'the accident'..Alex never really allowed it,saying that he didn't really like the memories he had in this place and wasn't really ready to deal with it.

I had gotten tired of arguing.

Edward glanced at me hesitant. "I mean if that's ok with u …I sorry Bella..i thought you would like the surprise"He mumbled. "You know what ? Lets just forget it. I'll just turn 's a left U-turn right at the front..I'll just. "

Flung my arms around kissing his cheek enthusiastically but carefully…I grinned as I watched Edward shift uncomfortably in his seat looking as if he would dead red if he could.

"Dont you dare Edward Cullen ! I was just in shock ! No really thank you soo much for bring me back 's been years."

He stammered." Um… your welcome..umm….ill just.."

I was beyond listening to him as i caught sight of the towns 'WELCOME TO FORKS' sign board right across the road.

Trust me by then I looked like a kid looked up in Disney land overnight,  
>That is for once... I looked like my mother.<p>

I chuckled .How could I have missed this?

The trees…. the atmosphere… the green squish stuff everywhere.. it had literally had folks written all over it.I was just too enchanted by Edward that it kept the obvious away.

_Yeah me..._.Note the sarcasm.

I felt my excitement grow as we drove along the familiar streets and signs ..Sighing as I took everything back in,this time making sure it was entrenched into my photographic memory..Everything was just the way I had left it. And yet so very different.

I signed again feeling the warm security and familiarity wrap itself around me.

Edward pulled into the driveway parking the car exactly 3 blocks away from home."Sorry..we'll have to walk from here if Charlie saw my car on the driveway..".  
>He looked at me apologetically.I nodded.<p>

"It's ok Edward I don't mind".

I slowly unwinded my seat belt as Edward made it to my side ,opening my door for me.

"Still the ever present gentleman I see.."I commented teasingly .Edward laughed offering me his arm which I took without a thought.

He gazed down at me his eyes turning amber again, "I don't think kidnapping a women and making her walk a good 3 blocks was ever considered gentlemanly in any era,Lady Isabella. Especially in mine."

I laughed, "Nevertheless I assure Mr. Cullen,I actually do appreciate this walk after my 5 hour lock down in that old car of yours."

"well you did say you needed time …", he chuckled as he let go off my arm momentarily and jogged up the porch to retrieve the house key from underneath the hive before unlocking and comfortably letting himself him..He looked so relaxed and sure of himself that even a neighbor watching this wouldn't have even though this was a case of breaking in and entering.

"So you come here a lot often ?" I asked jumping in small steps as if I was trying to warm up my self . As he invited me in…Into _my house_.

"I mean you seem really comfortable.." trying not to sound impolite..i think he caught that.

"Sorry..its just that I come here once or twice yearly just to see how everything is going around with Charlie and sue..And Seth was really..".

I stopped mid-stride.

"Charlie _and sue_?"

He glanced up almost apologetic as he lead me to the side of the wall featuring squares of frame works and pointed exactly to the image I was staring at, dazed.

My father's wedding sue.

"Bella..., sue and Charlie married 2 years ago down at the reservation. ..They were there for each other when Harry died and then after you..." he closed his eyes as if saying this was causing him physical pain.

"And during your death Sue was there for him."

I looked away ashamed at how selfish I had been back then. I had caused pain to the only other person that had loved me so unconditionally.

My dad.

And he didn't even deserve it.

I let my eyes wander over the faces in the picture.

Jessica Stanley…..Mike Newton….Angelina Weber…Alice Cullen?

"Your sister was there?"

Edward snapped his eyes open assessing my expression.. "Yes and so was the rest of my family. Charlie had sent us the invitation a week before...Sue wanted a beach summer wedding.."

I blinked. "But the treaty?"

He signed.. " It still stands. Sam had given us permission to enter their land only on the day of the considered Charlie and you as family and didn't want to show disrespect his wishes."

I nodded wistfully as I looked back at the picture, continuing the line of faces.

"Were you taking the picture? I don't see you there..."my voice trailed off as I caught his blank expression just before his eyes darted to another picture. He walked forward and ran his fingers on another wide golden frame that adored the now crème wall. He gazed at the picture fondly.

"Do you remember this Bella? The picture we had taken a day before your birthday, love?"

I blinked at Edward beyond shocked that he remembered and that he called me, 'love'.

He stood there with glossy eyes as he stared blankly at the frame.

"Alice had given him that one. After our death…."

_Our_ Death?

"I don't understand."I stammered looking back at the picture seeing a rather plain brown eyed girl glowing in the arms of the angel she loved. In this, the angel looked just as happy to hold her.

"That night when I heard about the white funeral they were giving you, since your body was said to lost st sea..I..I didn't believe them..."

He closed his eyes in pain as if someone was forcing him to watch a memory from the past..

"I turned hysterical refusing to come to the funeral because i was utterly convinced that you weren't dead.. I was in Denial..I quickly flew into a range.I kept telling my family that i would have felt it in my heart if yours had truly given up its you ..there was no me...So how was I still existing ?"

He laughed humorlessly."That was my only logical explanation."

"Emmett thought that I had gone crazy..while Carlisle concluded that I was just grieving over your called it a walking dream wish fulfillment. A physicist stage where the patient tries to create a non-existent world of their own, to cope up with pain or separation. He realized that, I was seeing things and that at times I could hear you talking to me..Soothing me :"

I gasped at Edward confession. Was he truly that deeply hurt as I was? Had he loved me all that time?  
>My quick rush of breath bought him back to reality. He smiled apologetically before taking the steps one at a time.<p>

I followed him."Edward...What happened ?"

"And then I did what I always do the best…",he looked pained. " I ran away…that night before funeral,I was driving right across the boundary of fork, for once pre-occupied with my own thoughts instead of others, I hadnt seen the truck by the time I did my car was already across the wrong side of the road,mangled and burning as the rain slowly put out the fire.."

We walked down my hallway edging closer to my room.

" Jessica Stanley, happened to be the one driving behind my car that night..".

He chuckled darkly, "She had recognized the vehicle so she had started stalking me".

"Being the eye witness to the accident she had called the police immediately reciting the address of the are of the accident while telling them not to bother with an ambulance since my car was too horribly mangled for me to make it out alive."

I felt a growl build against my chest as i listened to the way Jessica's made such an unfeeling assumption.

"She actually made my life easier.I took the accident as an excuse to get away from your funeral. I told my family that I had to refrain from coming there to keep our secret. That no human would have ever made it out alive from the accident. Let alone completely unscratched...Rosalie was more than willing to stand by my side in this one…"

He looked back at me as if it just occurred to him that i was standing by his side.

"Sorry I just...". I shook my head .

"No I understand,Edwards...Perhaps the accident was meant to be…". I gave him a small smile."Seeing that I'm still alive…and undead…"

He grinned back at me crookedly, his eyes sparkling the way it did in the picture.

"Well I'm undead too you know ? So your right maybe it truly was meant to be." he added like it was a source of comfort.

We laughed in harmony before mine was cut short by a breath of anticipation as I enter into my room..

It was just the way I had left it..my purple gold bed still remained unmade with all my calculus books sprawled across it .

My novel were lined up by the wall in the same order that I had left them while my red blouse laid over on my computer chair with a copy of my Wuthering heights lying flat across the wooden desk..

I couldn't help but let out a small gasp as I stepped into the room..

"Edward.."

"I know.." came his breathed reply as if our voices had the capability to destroy, the mesmerizing silence. .

"I leave you alone now.."

I turned to look at Edward, bent my head to a side as I questioned him.

"Why ? "

"I just thought you would like some time alone to look around and perhaps find a thing or two you would like to keep before we leave…"

I nodded wistfully "Wouldn't Charlie notice ?"

He shook his head." No.I don't think room of the house is kind of closed away..only I come here often enough to notice…".

He fumbled with the keys in his pocket. The clacking noise cutting the silence.

"Beside I really should be going home..There still a few things I would like to pick up too…."

He looked down at his watch, "Would an hour be fine Bella? Charlie and sue might get back after that , they're gone out for lunch..We would have to leave this side of the land before sam finds out about our arrival. "

I nodded.. "Yes an hour would be fine…"

I called out to him as he strodded out.

"Edward? ""

He turned back waiting. "yes?"

"Thank you.."

My words barely came out louder than a whisper but I knew that he had heard smiled softly before disappearing into the not before I heard his response.

"Your welcome my Bella...I'll see you soon."

**_(You guys are in luck ! This was supposed to be the chapters end..but i decided to extend it just a bit ;) So i guess that mean you owe me a review ! )_**

* * *

><p>It glanced at the clock counting down the minutes before his arrival.. it had almost been an hour since Edward left..and I missed him. The house seemed strangely incomplete without him..<p>

I shook my head and groaned.

Oh God. Come on not this again ! I seriously cannot _**still**_ be in love with him! After EVERYTHING !

I have a fiance for crying out load !

_A fiancé that you had barely thought about..…How queer._

Ignoring the taunting voice, I looked down at the huge blue stone that adored my ring finger before I wacked the side of my face with the same palm...ugh…this is so messed up. i …

The floor board created the creek again.. strange.. I don't remember any loose floor boards on this side of the room. Curiously, I knelt down to my knees before sliding the board to revel an old gold gift-shaped box.

I reached over gently, picking the withered box slowly as I slid the lid -less tears stung my eyes as I took in its dusty contents…my gifts..my treasure..

I swiftly took the plain C.D out off its cover and slid it into the dusty music system at the side of my room, hoping that it still worked.

_My lullaby_….

Edward's love played, his notes adoring the room's empty sense of loneliness with the symphony of love and happiness.I walked back to the box quietly as my hands immediately sought out to the large leather wrapped album placed at the bottom.

Renee's last gift..My high-school scrap book.

I turned the first page delicately afraid to even breath on it in fear that it might tear..so soft,so delicate …

I didn't have to flip any further than the first page.

The metal corners that had no longer held a picture in it after Edward left was now adored the same picture I had once lost this time someone had folded it and stuck it in back smoothly.

My side up.

My messy handwriting that was scrawled across the bottom was now cut and replaced with an elegant script underneath it...

_You were always the side that mattered, my love… Always….._

I took the photograph off its hinges and held it close to my chest chocking back a sob as his words sunk in.

The music still played...and when the chorus finally reached its ending bridge , i got up and walked toward the old stereo system..

And hit Replay.

_So you can keep me_  
><em>Inside the pocket of your ripped jeans<em>  
><em>Holding me closer 'til our eyes meet<em>  
><em>You won't ever be alone<em>

_And if you hurt me_  
><em>That's okay baby, only words bleed<em>  
><em>Inside these pages you just hold me<em>  
><em>And I won't ever let you go<em>  
><em>Wait for me to come home<em>

* * *

><p><strong>WOOH ! Over 3,014...That seriously was alot of hard work, but if you guys enjoyed it ? Then all the pain was worth it. The song is Ed sheereen's photograph btw :)<strong>

**Leave me a little love guys ! Ill see you soon **

**-Dorsa**


	23. Where heaven meets the earth

_**Where heaven meets the earth**_

_I lay here under the stars in awe of who You are_  
><em>You've never been so real….<em>

_I used to think we were worlds apart_  
><em>But look, here You are.<em>  
><em>Let's stay here for awhile…..<em>

_Where heaven touches earth, my heart begins to turn_  
><em>I've never felt so alive…..<em>

_**Bella's POV:**_

* * *

><p>I walked across the room making sure I hadn't left anything else I wanted behind . Edward had come up earlier, reminding me that we had only 10min before we left..<p>

I had overstayed my due at the mainland little too long for Edward's comfort. Who was busy, trying to convince me that a quick move on to our side of the land was the safest for the night.

And me my usual stubborn self...I had felt the need to argue.

"_come on Edward ,please? Its been years since I had seen Charlie..".I put on my best pleading face as Edward shook his head, his will power strong._

"B_ella,it isn't safe here. If one of Seth's friends decided to tag along ,they'll end up sensing our presence, immediately initiating war."_

_I shook my head ."Jacob wouldn't.."_

"_But the rest would…, think about bella..it wouldn't be safe for Charlie or sue if a fight broke out with them this close .. They'll be to enraged with emotions to even think rationally about anything and if something happens to ur parents…..."_

And with that Edward won, knowing I would never want Charlie or sue to get hurt no matter who they were to me….after all this time, my dad had finally found his perfect half. And I wasn't about come back from the dead and ruin it for him.

I sighed dramatically, counting the evergreens as we speed by.

"What now bella?", Edward asked rolling his eyes…

I smiled at Edward sly before putting on my best poker expression, "And nothing..i was just thinking what a wonderful day it's been….."

"But?",he prompted.

"But.."I looked away surprised at how well Edward could read me after all this time.

"But im a bit disappointed that we hadn't visit the meadow ,you know ? It would have been great go back there…Again….. with you..", the last few words came out as a low whisper. So low I doubt he heard me.

He remained silent as my mind wandered off again remembering the last time I had visited the meadow all alone, the time Laurent almost killed me ….I shuddered.

"We can still go there now, if you like."Edward offered causing me to was too late.

"Its already twilight Edward, by the time we got wouldn't be any light left at the meadow for us to see."

Edward shook his head laughing softly at my confused expression "You haven't been there at night have you?"

My eyebrows shoot up as we took an unexpected detour by the highway before pulling onto the side.

The sun slowly set behind the clouds as I stepped out and waited at the front as he locked up the car. "Why? What's different ?.."

Edward smiled as he took my hand and led me forward "you'll see". I punched his arm forcefully.

We laughed lightly as we strode down faster into the forest. Smiling as we went and finally as equals..this trip would defiantly be different than the times we had visited here before. I looked up at Edward as he lead on,his hands never leaving mine.

His face distracted me a split second causing me to stubble right into Edward's waiting arms.

"Bella?" his lips were drawn into a thin line as if he was trying to hold back laughter. I quickly pried myself off from his grip and stood upright with what was left of my vampiric dignity.

His melodious laugh broke out.." Did you just trip ? How was that even possible ?! for a VAMPIRE to even do that ?!" his sentence came out too broke because he was too busy laughing his head off." I can't believe it ! Jasper lost his first bet in 9 years.. ."

I felt his arms around my waist as I stalked out of there..

"Bella ? where are you going ?"

I wriggled myself out of his grip. Holding my head high as concentrated on the floor.

Stupid Luck.

"I'm going home ".

His laugh subsided a bit as he caught up to me. "Your going the wrong way love….'

I looked straight forward, acting as if I knew that all along.

"I'm_** meant**_ that I was going to go home after I was done visiting the meadow. This way i..." I turned around only to be surprised at how close we stood.

"Bella ?" I blinked as his breath washed through my face sending a slight shiver down my spine.

"Yes ?"

"I'm so sor-"

I placed my hand over his mouth.

Knowing what was coming next ...his apologies..i couldn't take them anymore. Because he honestly had nothing to be sorry about…I was the plain Jane back then and a part off me still was still kinna hard to believe he lied to me that day but that part abou t'His distractions' ….I mean who could blame him ?

He took my hand, moving it from his lips before softly placing a butterfly kiss over it.

It felt like déjà vu, we both stilled at the closeness and familiarity of the I broke away from our embrace,clearing my throat while I pretended as if nothing had happened.

I looked straight ahead not wanting to venture into senseless pain and loneliness again.

"I think we should get going Edward..i mean its dark and we have a whole road trip tomorrow morning I need to be back for my wed-"

I stopped. And turned around expecting a interruption.

I found him staring at me instead.

"Do you trust me ?"

He asked as I blanked out at him, dazzled to a point of in-coherency as watched the shadows play out on his angular looked like a creature, a prince that owned both,the night and the light.

"Do you trust me ?"He asked again, stepping in closer this time. Our face just a breath apart.

"Yes.." my reply barely came out louder than a whisper.

"then close your eyes."

My lids fell close immediately as his fingers weaved into mine."And follow me."

I listened intently counting his breaths and second guessing his surprise as we moved forward, trusting that Edward would never let me pulled me along gently as we ventured further into the forest until I sensed the open cleaning…

"Are we there yet ?"

I asked causing him to laugh again " A little impatient aren't we today?...Open your eyes love.

It took me a moment to comply to his request after losing myself into the velvetiness of his when I did I felt my eyes widened in awe.

Under the starless sky, thousand of fireflies glistened across our meadow, twinkling softly setting a soft romantic glow that only thousands of small scented candles could ever give. I stared mesmerized under its enchanting glow.

"Edward.." I sounded exactly the way i felt .Breathless.

"It's beautiful ...".

"I know" he reply sounded I knew he wasn't talking about the fireflies anymore.

I tugged his shirt gently, pulling him down onto the grass with me,he complied.

We sat in sweet silence, both seeming lost in our own worlds under nature's soft glow.

I hesitantly looked up at Edward as he turned to face golden eyes turning dark and smothering under the candle light as we held each other's gaze letting our emotions break free like the endless night.

I felt his hand reach out for mine in the dark.. Entwining our fingers securely while pulling me closer until my head rested against his shoulder.

We both let out a breath we didn't know we were holding,signing softly I took in his scent savoring the way we fit so perfectly together.

What had gone wrong?

Was it something I said?...

Or something I did?...

Edward tightened his arms around my waist before resting his chin on my head as we gazed back at the fallen stars…

I signed and slowly relaxed into his arms.. deciding to let go off the past for tonight.

But only for tonight.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sorry guys ! I know the chapter's a bit short..But i was pretty sure you would appreciate an update instead of a delay so i just put it up ! Pure E &amp; B fluffiness ! If there's any grammatical error ...Pls excuse as you know this story is NOT Betaed. :**_

_**Like ? Love ? Let me know by clicking the review button below ! **_


	24. Leave the window open tonite

**_Leave the window open tonite_**

_And so i cant decide if i wanna stay or leave tonite,  
>cause a dream has called that i've waited for my entire life.<em>

_So leave the window open cause tonight, i think im coming home_  
><em>so leave the window open for tonight...<em>

* * *

><p><span><strong><em>Edward's POV :<em>**

Yesterday.

Was amazing.

Just thinking about the way Bella had gazed up at me under those fallen star with those beautiful golden orbs. made me grin.

The moment so perfect, so sacred, It took everything in me not to kiss her supple pink lips right there and somehow that night, holding her close was just as enough.

I glanced slyly at my beloved awestruck ,by her grace,her kindness and her beauty, time and time way her smile light up my dim world and her golden eyes out shined every firefly from my lifetime.

She is amazing…hell words couldn't even begin to describe her warm aura that eclipsed my heart and soul from the moment I realized that had fallen in love with her, my had turned my world from a simple maze into a completely locked paradox..Where my thoughts would always begin and end with her.I wanted to get lost in her love and only be found by her…..

I looked straight ahead at the road,reading the blurred sign board as we passed by. I read those words ,I didn't need them ,surely not.I knew my way around the common grounds here..it was hard to get lost .

And yet what I denied of what I really did need. And by the object of desire herself.

Bella.

My beautiful girl was stubbornly determined to running away from _**us **_and back to him… Alexander._Her fiance._

To get married. To him…I felt my dead heart clench at the thought.

My breath hitched while my eyes scaled across the green scenery desperately in search of a distraction.. It was happening again, I was at the verge of a breakdown… at the verge of digging myself a hole and wishing to die there..

Only if I had more time…

I signed concentrating on the small ray of sunshine that seemed to break through the sober clouds…I frowned, when had it turned so cloudy anyway? I rolled down the window and looked up at the sky, giving into my primal senses as I tried to estimate the fall and heaviness of the rain…

Hmm It wouldn't take that long ….in fact I'm fairly sure …

The car skidded to a stop.

What the hell ?

Bella slid her sunglasses to her head as she glanced at me confused…"Is something wrong Edward ?"

"The car…", I stared back at her in disbelieve "it stopped ."

"and?"

"Well its not supposed to ! I just upgraded this baby !" I pushed the door out of my way as she stared at me,shocked by my outburst."Edward…"

I slammed the door hard as I stomped out. "How can this happen this was my CAR ! My CAR ! DAMMIT ! "

My eyes narrowed at the small trace of pure white crystals scattered across the hood .

What the…. ?

Sugar? Realization hit me as fast as a ton of boarding brick. I held still frozen by the sudden rage that shook through me…..

Emmett.

Emmett had done this. HE had done this and he was going to pay….

As I vented through my anger and frustration , A small piece of paper flickered over the wind gaining my attention.

I pulled out the wedged paper suspiciously, catching my brother and Alice's faded scent on it.

Alice?.

* * *

><p><em>Hello Big brother ! ,<em>

**Sorry about the ca, man.I know I commited the ultimate sin (Note the eye roll) by adding sugar to the gas, but at least I've good reason this time…LMAO..Your gonna owe me big time buddy once you've figured it out ! **

**By the way...the littlie pixie here wants you to…**

_Just wanted to wish you the best Edward ! you'll need it !_

_****Go get her tiger !****_

_Love,_

**Emmett **_and __Alice._

* * *

><p>I chuckled slightly in frustration as I reread the letter,my siblings left must have finally lost it if he thought I was going to thank him for-<p>

My inner rambling screeched to an abrupt halt as I stared at the dark bonnet finally comprehending.

This…this was their gift. What they had put forward as an offer..My car,for Bella…My car in exchange for that Extra time that I had previously wished for..the time that now seemed to be mine.

I felt a slow grin entrench itself across my face."Edward ?"

I turned around to see Bella stick her head out off the rolled down window "You ok ? ".

"Everything is just perfect..." I tried to control the hysterical laughter threatening to burst through me.

She frowned at me,suspiciously .. "Really? Is the car working then?"

The car …? Oh shit ..right the car…I frowned trying to pull my expression together and look upset "No…actually I think the eng- ."

But she had stopped listening.

"Dammit ! I forgot my phone..we were in such a hurry.I just forgot to pick it ! I bet its still charging over the counter."

My phone..MY phone .

We both shuffled through our pockets.

I looked up at her to make sure she was distracted enough before quickly pulling my phone out before silently slipping off the battery and sliding them both into my jacket pocket.

"Sorry ...but I didn't either".

I looked away from Bella, mentally wincing as I remembered the promise I had just broken by lying.

Hell whose was I kidding anyway ?

I was being a jerk ..lying so plainly to her face…

But what other choice did I have ? If I told her the would just end up calling Alex or Daniel to come get her.

And then I could go back and continue my pathetic self loathing of an existence while the love off my life runs off and marries that wretched fiance of hers,commiting her life's biggest mistake.

Like HELL i was going to let that happen ! There was no I was going down this easily.

All was fair in love and war ? Wasn't it ?

I loved her..And I couldn't let her go. Not now...Not ever. And _**defiantly**_ not to him...

Alexander. What kind of name is that anyway ?

"Edward ? Have you bee listening to me ?" I stared at her guilty.

She rolled her eyes,"Great ! Here I am stuck in the middle of nowhere with a guy who isn't even listening to me ! And thick black clouds over head threatening to pour rain down on me. " She growled.

"Stupid car !" I winced as she kicked my car a bit too roughly denting the side with her boot. I bit my tongue and remained silent

_I love bella more than the car…._

_I love BELLA more than the car._

_I love ISABELLA more than the …._

She signed. "I guess that means we'll just have to run back rite ? If we left now, we could reach the boarder in record tim ..but not before the rain poured,I guess."

I felt like slamming my head against granite. How didn't I think of this before ?!

What should I do… How could I make her stay ?

* * *

><p><em>And so baby ill be missing everything i leave behind<em>  
><em>but just maybe ill be finding what it takes to feel alive<em>

_so leave the window open cause tonight i think im coming home_  
><em>so leave the window open for tonight...<em>

**_Bella's POV:_**

"Your not serious ?!"

stared at him, dumb-folded. Where the hell was his valedictorian manners,now ? My voice notched up a note or two.

"You want me to PUSH the car...to the next town ! TO the NEXT TOWN !? ".

Edward pursed his lips tightly as if he was trying to hold back laughter or disapproval.

I growled. "Im glad your finding my distress amusing ! "

He rolled his eyes."Be reasonable 're talking about an Aston Martin Vanquish here ! There no way I'm leaving this on the side of the road for some hitchhiker to come and steal it !"

I watched unbelieving as Edward ran his fingers lovingly over the hood…

" I cant just leave her here in the middle of nowhere Bella…she means so much to me."

I felt a small voice in the back of my mind taunt me left YOU in the middle of nowhere…will you look at that ? He loves the car more than he ever loved you…

"Besides the next town isn't really that far off …."

I averted my eyes from his gaze to the endless road calculating the distance just as the jumbling of keys broke my retrieve. "And since its going to start raining soon we better get going .." he walked back to the side of his car and slid in before rolling down the window.

"Well?"

I just stared at him. Was he serious ?!

He pulled out his crushed face " Please Bella ? Please..I honestly..".

I cut him off " Why can't _I drive and you push_..I mean its only fair considering the fact that this isn't even my car and I –"

" Please ? " he kept pouting knowing it would eventually break my resolve.

Damn you Cullen.

I grumbled before letting my shoulders fall with a deep breath.

**_This_** was turning out to be one heck of a long day.

* * *

><p>I leaned back against the car and watch car boy coversize with the elderly mechanic about the car ,catching snippets of the conversation like "573PS…620Nm of torque, ….. new generation 6.0".<p>

I chuckled.

Pushing the car was hardly a big deal at all..I had lot of fun. But Edward didn' was too busy begging me to be his car that is...

"Coffee, Miss ?"

A blue eyed, dark haired boy cleared his throat while waiting for my answer.

"oh..no ! Really im fine."

He smiled. "You from guys from around here ? I haven't really seen anyone new in the neighborhood recently…".

I shook my head laughing lightly. "No actually my friend's car broke down,we were passing this way on our way home."

I pointed at Edward as he looked up,probably responding to this strangers thoughts. His eyes quickly averted from his to the stranger. I nodded at him reassuringly before looking away struck by realization of how contrasting his topaz gold eyes stood against the young boy's clear blue.

I heard the stranger give a low whistle. "That car is one heck of a beauty ! …6th generation Aston martin..I would probably give a limb to take that car on a spin."he laughed ." It would have probably gotten stolen if your friend had left it by the side of the road.." .

I grimaced not bothering to look at Edward knowing he was wearing his smug grin.

"That's what he said..."

The stranger laughed and extended his hand."Matthew Brown"

I smiled and took his hand firmly."I'm Bella Swan and my friend there is Edward."

He pulled back his hand,stuffing it into his side pocket." Oh i see...He's talking to my ."

He looked away before looking back at me "Are you sure you don't want that cup of coffee ? Your hands..their cold ! You must be freezing !"

I laughed shaking it off like it was nothing… "No,I'm fine just low blood circulation.. runs in the family."

My voice trailed off as he smiled willing to let the topic go as he gazed back out at the rain. The droplets danced and slipped off the leaves.

"So you enjoy the rain then ?"

"Yeah..."I wrapped my arms casually around myself feeling content and relaxed after a very long time."Always have"

He smiled warmly. "Well you're lucky then cause with that kind of storm ..its probably going to rain hard for the next two days."He frowned as he looked out at the scene."I'm not really a monsoon kinna person.I usually like it extremely hot or extremely cold..none of this middle business.I Just came down to visit my dad during my winter break actually."

"And its pretty well appreciated too."

I watched as Richard warmly patted his son back love and pride shining in his eyes.

I looked away to give them a moment,Edward walked my way.

"Bella ! I'm so sorry but I really don't think its a good idea to leave now…with the storm coming.I don't think any human in their right mind would leave now. And to keep up appearance…"

His voice trailed off as we Both glanced at the Browns momentarily.

"But Edward where would we stay ? .I doubt there's any resort near here..and i-."

"I'm sorry Miss...But I couldn't help but over hear you worrying over accommodations for the you would like a place i know just the B&B that could take you in for the night."

Mathew looked at his father questionably."You mean the _Greys_, father ?"

"Yes son.I heard the Spencers left last night.."He turned back at us continuation," perhaps they might have a room if your lucky."

I nodded understanding before looking back out at the rain."We should leave now to check before the storm gets worse."

Edward nodded and looked down at his watch. "Bella is right..Its really getting late too…..we really wouldn't want to keep you from supper."

The father and son laughed good naturally. " No..no problem at all…I'm sure Mathew would love to show you the reached out and pulled out two umbrella's handing each to one of the guys.

"Wouldn't want to catch a cold now,would ya ?"

I smiled. "Thank you MR. Brown ."Edward chimed in , "Yes thank you sir. Your help is highly appreciated..".

And with that we walked out.

* * *

><p><strong>OOOOh gosh ! FINALLY ! I honestly felt like this chapter was never ending...<strong>

**Sorry for the late post guys...I wasn't really feeling satisfied with the final draft..So i had to edit it and then Re-edit i and then trim and clean up lines here & there..basically put in a LOT of hard work in this..No kidding :/**

**SO...pleeeeeeeeeeeease leave me a review :'( So ill know you liked it. **


	25. Your ghost

**_Your Ghost_**

_I keep going to the river to pray_

_'Cause I need something that can wash all the pain._

_And at most I'm sleeping all these demons away  
>But your ghost, the ghost of you<br>It keeps me awake._

_**Bella's pov:**_

* * *

><p>As we made our way to the cabin...the rain pored down loud and hard, pittering and pattering before breaking away as I spread out my palm to catch a few droplets that slipped astray.<p>

"Are you sure they are there ?".

I looked up straight at the boy while subtly glancing at Edward, silently asking him the question which he absentmindedly nods conforming Mathew's unsure ramblings.

"well, they should be." He looked down at his watch and back up at is again.

"At this time of the night and in this kind of weather…..? I doubt they would be anywhere else..." .I watched his shoulders hunch in disappointment as he knocked again. "Maybe we should just…."

The door flung open reveling a rather small, slender women wrapped up in a dark,red cashmere shawl leaning against the door her heart shaped face and her angular features softened by a few trendials of curls that seemed to have slipped from her neat bunk the stranger seemed to portray a rather kind, motherly figure that belonged with the stars in a silent movie era,

I felt Edward grip tighten on my arms. His body tensed as he watched the pulse by her neck a bit too long.I held on to him strongly interlocking my fingers through his while rubbing his palm in soothing circles. Subtly, I looked at him in the eye, hoping to convey a bit of my reassurance and strength to a part of stared back,almost in awe before the his fingers latched onto mine in response. i felt myself smile.

"oh Mathew ?! sweetheart ! what are you doing out there in the cold? come in,come in".

Her bright brown eyes shone in youthful enthusiasm as she stepped aside to let us in. "all of you".

I pulled my hand casually from his grasp, before wrapping my arms around myself pretending to warm up. Looking away to evaluate my surroundings instead of his face. From the dark pine furniture to the filled up frames, my eyes finally stopped at a rather tall,grey haired man that stood strong and silent by the fire place. His cautious smile softening as he layed aside a thick book by its shelf.

I smiled back shyly as the stranger walked up to her husband,hooking her arm to his,buoyantly. "oh Robert look ,guests !". Her grey eyes seeming to land on my golden ones from across the hall ."What's your name dear ?"

"Bella". I answered stepping aside quietly as she diverted her attention to Edward. "and young man ?".

His answering demur strongly contradicting mine as he stepped forward grinning instead."Edward Cullen, ."

She smiled responsively before enveloping Mathew in a fierce embrace.

"and you Mathew ! how have you been, dear ? its been months since you visited down here honey ! and how is your father by the way ? Still deciding to run the garage alone?".

He returned her hug in a equally loving gesture.

"We are all fine Claire.I had just decided to drop by for the fall before heading back to NY,next week. Oh and dad ? he's probabley waiting for me right now.I promised I would finish off dinner with him…..",he looked out at the window frowning slightly ."I think its best if I leave now so I can get back before the storm hits." He turned towards us."I just wanted to make sure Edward and bella get a comfortable place for the night but I wan't sure if the Spencers had left.."

This time it spoke up. "Of course you're all welcome to 's been pestering me for company all evening forcing me to read her favorite lines from classics To her." He laughed softly as he held,his lovely wife close.

" oh shush now Robert ! ", she smacked his arm playfully . "I don't think they would want to hear your ramble this late ."

She looked back at us apologetically, "Dont mind him dear. Robert's just whining that we interrupted his usually reading sessions and its true I don't mind a bit of company at all. It's been quite mellow,since our guests left last night…..That is if our humble home is acceptable to you both..."

"Oh of course ! Thank you ! We would really appreciate it if you could spare a room for the night...its been rather been a long day". I glared up at Edward's guilty face emphasizing on the word _**long**_ ,before smiling back at her." I'm glad Mathew let us know about the opening home really is beautiful, ."

She stepped forward taking my hand in hers while beaming at my complement. Her motherly smile and strong hold subconsciously reminding me of Esme."Thank you, my dear. And please call me Claire, honey. Mrs. Grey is my mother-in-law , not me ! ".We laughed softly while the men stepped away discussing, accommodations and the rents, before Mathew finally departed for the night.

I followed Claire quietly, as she walked down the hallway, indicating to different rooms as we walked by. My eyes darted around the walls,observing the framen's in mild curiosity as I looked up at a young blue eyed girl that occupied almost every frame to the end. From her child hood photos to her late teens. It all stood there in silent provocation just begging for various personal questions to be raised.

_Who was this girl ?  
><em>  
>I made a mental note to ask Edward later,as the owner stepped aside pushing open, a wide wooden door.<p>

"and this…..is your room".

I looked around surprised by the cabin's space that radiated a comfortable aura and warm blend of colors, before peeling away my drenched coat and disposing onto the empty cloth stand.

Edward stepped in from behind me."Thank you so much Claire.I really can't began to tell you,how much Bella and I appreciate this."

She laughed, waving the compliment away like it was nothing. "Nonsense my dears.I told you,I always enjoy a good company out here. In fact I don't think Robert could thank you enough for keeping my mind engaged now, ever since my dear charol-…."

She stopped abruptly as if she thought of something better or important to say than continue. "Spuppers ,ready if you both would like some...but please make yourself at home before that .I think you'll find a couple of shirts n pants I hung up,earlier today, by the end of the wardrobe. Spares you see..so please do go ahead and use them,if you ever feel the necessity."

She smiled softly,her mood slightly damped from earlier. "I'll go set the table for all of us tonight,I'm sure your both exhausted and famished after today but I'll leave you both for now". She quickly turned around and walked away shutting the door softly behind her beforebwe could form a word of thanks.

I listened nervously as her resounding footsteps faded away, leaving behind just the sharp crackling of the firewood to fill the silence..

Edward cleared his throat. Just as we both began to speak simontanusly.

"would you mind if .."

"bella you can…".

We stopped midsentence, grinning sheepishly as our light laughter echoed through the room breaking the ice. Edward looked adorable as he fumbled over words,causing my smile to grow wider than it was….

Well he was Mr. perfect after all.

He ran his fingers through his copper tinted hair. Stammering as he shuffled from afoot to the other.

"What I meant to say was that you can, I mean if u-…you know what ? I 'll just go and…see if there is any payment to settle or something so umm if u would like to change. then….." He smiled slightly backing away until the door stood between us..

Oh, no wonder he was so flustered.I would have blushed too if I could.

"Oh..um...yeah just give me five min. I'll try to be out by then Or you could just..." He smiled more genuinely this time as he replied and left. "no, its fine Take your time."

I stilled reflexively for a moment, as if in after thought, before padding over to the polican bathroom for a quick and warm shower...as the hot water crheaded down my cold body,I let my mind wander letting the day's memories flow in through a quick replay before shifting through certain actions and consciences.

_I'm going to have a lot of answering to do when I get back..._

Groaning I stepped out of the shower, wrapping myself in a towel, before sprinting over to the wardrobe to pull out a maroon-red full sleeves and soft black sweat pants, slipping them both on me.

Making my way to the old oak dresser,I flopped down and glared at my messed up reflection while working the hair brush through my tangled wet hair.

Ugh.

I heard a soft knock at the door , before I looked up and caught Claire's reflection.

"mind if I come in ?" she asked .

"of course, claire". I sat up straighter as she walked over to the dresser to pulling out the wooden comb from my hand.

"here, let me help."

She gently bought down the comb,working it through my tangled hair, before beginning quietly.

"Edward said you were only staying for the night, and that the two of you would be heading back by dawn tomorrow. "

My eyes drifted down as I nodded. "Its true, I'll have to get back by this weekend for…a family gathering I can't miss. This wasn't actually a road trip . Edward and I were just passing by the area on a long drive before the car broke down on us".I chuckled softly, as I thought back to the day's event. I don't think anyone could have ever guessed that so much could happen in 24hrs….except Alice…hey wait a min..if Alice had seen this she would have surly..-

Claire signed ."Oh dear..i was hoping if you could stay back a day or two for the bonfire tomorrow. Your fiancé did saI'd that it wouldnt be possible but still,I just hoping that you would convince him otherwise…."

_**Fiancé…?**_

My head snapped up at the word. "fiancé…?"

She stopped her movement midway, as she caught the confused tenor in my voice. "You both are engaged aren't you ,dear ?".She looked subtly down at my engagement ring . "I mean…. I just assumed.."

"no..no…I mean yes..I'm engaged, but not to Edward. He's just my…".I hesitated. " my good friend. Someone I've known for a very long time..."

"good friends ?" she repeated dubious."But the way he looks at you and you at him..my…one would think other wise."

I bit my lip as I looked away. "no…it isn't like that.."._**not anymore**_. "He just flew down to attend the wedding .and..and this trip….".I signed. "Honestly I don't know what I'm doing here anymore…".  
>I could have easily left, easily made my way back home in time for the wedding preparations.I didn't need sleep or shelter neither did I have an obligation keeping me here unlike the one waiting for me back home.<p>

"I see…"Claire replied wistfully, running the brush softly through my hair, a couple more times, before setting it aside. I found the gesture comforting.

"But tell me something dear, is this man, and this wedding what you truly want ? Does it really mean more to you than a life time with your edward instead ?"

I stared, wide eyed. _How did she ….?_

She laughed softly at my bewilded expression before explaining. "I may be old, young lady but im not blind . I see the way you look at him dear, exactly the way he looks at you. And I know for a fact, that you love him and that you truly want it all _**with him**_ instead. But you've been hurt before and now yet you're afraid of suffering from a heartbreak just before you make it to the end…"

I felt my throat tighten as I thought this over. Was it really the only reason I was holding back.

_**Because I was afraid?**_  
>Of the risk…the faith..and the consequences of my decision ?<p>

I signed averting my eyes away again , in indecision,unable to really talk about this anymore.I felt her squeeze a side of my shoulder comfortingly.

"Just think about it Bella...eternity is a long time to promise someone you'll end up hurting down the road..Your resentment for the world will grow if you don't forgive the past and its mistakes..."

"Thank you claire, I …..i promise I'll think about it…. and your right I do need some more time…I don't think I'm ready to go back yet if I still can't seem to decide on what I mind…its telling me to give up and let go and yet my heart…..my heart doesn't seem to want to."

She nodded squeezing my hand before,quietly making her way to the door.."You'll do the right thing sweet girl just give you self night young Bella"

I smiled beforev whispering."Goodnight."

* * *

><p><em>Hey guys,<em>

_Sorry for the late and short update (yeh I know ) I have terminals coming up so, trying to fix up my armour for the battle field is taking up most of my time right now._

_I hope you enjoyed this chapter and if you did ..pls leave me a review ! _

_An alert/review email from you guys are like a sugar cookies to me.. ;) So leave me one ! _

_-dorsa_


	26. Confessions

_**Confessions.**_

"_A heart well worth winning, and well won,goes through fire and water for the winner and never changes and is never daunted."_

* * *

><p><em><span>bella's pov:<span>_

"this is all your fault you know?"

Edward quirked up an eyebrow, amused by both, my expression and statement..idiot. "my fault bella…?"

"yes,your fault ! if you hadn't been your usual egostic self and accepted 's extreme suggestions that you know...NOTHING wouldn't have gotten stuck here for the rest of ..i don't know..our existence ?! "

Edward rolled his eyes before carefully setting the ores aside. "so you're calling me egoistic because I wanted to ride a boat ?"

"no but I'm calling you an idiot for thinking you could ROW one.".i heard him sigh.

Edward and I have been stuck here, off shore for over 30 minutes and counting, ever since, HE decided to go canoeing with regard to fine weather and all.

It's been quite crowed down there, by the cottage This seemed to be rushing in crowds around the area with an initiative to help set up the party..Apparently, this ideology of sitting around the campfire on a cold winter's night with sticks and marshmallows was considered a tradition by almost every family member from this side of the country. People acknowledged this as an opportunity to enjoy a reliving evening by the lakeside while some flaunted their wealth or captious in-laws.

People kept flooding in,bringing certain sweet flavored desserts and old decorations while the teens helped setting up garden-dance floors and wooden logs by the middle fire. Edward and I stayed back sorting and arranging things out with the others before finally excusing ourselves from lunch, claiming that we had already hogged around bits and piece while setting up and would rather prefer to take a walk by the lake instead.

That's when Mr Grey suggested.

* * *

><p><em><strong>(Flashback )<strong>_

"_**since you kids want out why don't you go, row by the river instead of a taking a walk?."**_

_**I looked up at the sky glad, to see the sun hiding away for the day. "yeah I don't mind." i turned to look at Edward. "That is if you know how to row one…"**_

_**Edward nodded slowly. "yeh sure…but umm..do you... know how to row one too ?..".I nodded before looking away not wanting to look ignorant because he could do something I couldn't . **_

_**Rowing a boat about, was easy right ? **_

_**push …pull…push…pull…yeh, I could that...after all I did know all the technicalities of it …I mean I watched movies and all so….**_

_**(end of flash back )**_

* * *

><p>Yeah….About that.<p>

After spinning round-n-round in circles, like litterly ,Edward and I finally decided to face the truth.

I didn't know how to row a boat.  
>And apparently neither did Mr. egoistic too….<p>

oh Edward knew how to dock a boat all right…, but just happened to lack the actual know on how to row the boat.

Rowing and docking are two different things. And when asked on why he hadn't told me this before we got just shrugged.

"you never asked."

What an idiot.

i huffed and looked away choosing to glare at the green spirally seaweed instead . "come on bella,lets try this again..ok ? You pull this one, to the front and I'll push this one backward. And we'll angle…"

I stood up abruptly , rocking the boat with unexpected force. " Jesus Christ ! what the hell do you think your doing, women ?!"Edward quickly scrambled forward to hold the boat on either side ,trying to prevent it from turning over.

I reached behind shrugging off my over coat and fling it down "I had enough of this."Edward eyes widened while his mouth fell open and then shut, making him gape like a fish... " just sitting here and pretending that the situation hasn't changed..."

"bella…..i..we..we can't do this …".i grinned as I stalked forward predatorily.

Just before I reached him,I took a step back and forced my foot downward before neatly flipping over his head and into the icy water.

I laughed exalted while my body created wide waves while I broke through the cold. Edward stared at me unblinking, astonished.

"You jumped." he stated simply as I made my way over to his side of the boat, grinning playfully . "yes..yes I did…just like you're going to, too."

He blinked disbelievingly as he cowled to one side of the boat. "if you think im going to jump into tha-".

Before he could even finish his sentence I held on to his side of the boat and pushed it forcefully ,flipping it in 2seconds flat.

His shocked expression broke out of the surface while his arms sort out for me.

"bella !"

i laughed and swam away with Edward chasing me in tow.

The rest of the afternoon remained just as beautiful and slow. Edward and I swam around, splashing and laughing as we lazed by the sun and dived by the rocks. And finally as twilight set in, we decided to head back over to the shore not wanting to leave our playful bubble but not wanting to miss the bonfire at the same time …

I waddled over to land, turning back to splash him one last time while he stood back to give me an easy target.

"Is that all you got Swan ? What ? You afraid ? "

I giggled as I scrambled away, the soft grained sand slipping under me feet as I rolled my eyes on the way to shore.

"It's getting late Cullen, the Grey's will probably be wondering where we are..."

I brushed my wet hair away from my eyes as I turned back to look at Edward gracefully striding behind me grinning.

I glanced down at my empty ring finger, casually.

_My engagement ring...Its _gone…!

I gasped in panic.

"Bella !?". I stared down unblinkingly as he frantically pushed the water aside to reach.

I felt my breath hitch, as I tried to frame a word. Edward reached out and pulled me into his arms as I gripped onto him. "Please Bella, your scaring me love."He held my face between his hands forcing me to look him in the eye.

"my engagement ring, Edward." I choked out. "its gone !."…I held up my empty left hand to his eye level frantically.

Edward abruptly let me go as my touch burned face expressed shock before quickly turning impassive while his eyes betrayed all his emotions before he could hold them in.

He was hurt, he was shocked and yet he was concerned. Edward's voice morphed into a sad,low bridge while he slowly backed away.

"wait here, ill get it" .

With that he divided back under, swimming by the right side of the lake while I rushed back and pulled apart a couple of weeds by the other side.

_Oh god ! what if I never find it ?  
>Shit,alex was going to be so mad ! what was I going to say ?! what was I going to do…his family….they're all going to be so disappointed ….<em>

After around 10 mins, Of a wasteful search I heard him call out to me as he swam over.

"Bella ! " he held out his hand as he walked over to my side his voice sad and triumphed at the same time. "your sapphire."

I gasped in relief before I splashed forward and wrapped my arms around his strong torso.. "You found it edward". I placed a sweet kiss over his cheek. "oh thank you ! thank you !"

Edward touched his cheek shocked before a small sad smile graced his features. He held his palm out, asking me for mine while he held the ring in his other.I silently complied to his request.

I stepped forward, closer. My hand clasping onto his as he carefully took it and slid the sapphire to its place.

And in that moment, I could have sworn that time stood still.  
>When he slid the ring to its rightful place with eyes that shined with unbound love and adoration something ,somewhere had shifted. Significantly.<p>

And in that one moment, there was nothing in the world I wanted more than to be truely engaged to this beautiful man.I had been lying to myself all this time.

I was still in love him. There was never a question.

Edward lightly touched my cheek bringing me back into the moment. His fingers skimmed slowly over the hollow of my cheek before placing it under my chin rasing my face to his level.

"Bella..." he breathed, his voice soft and low as we moved closer together.

Yes I wanted to tell him…anything.

"Say chesse !"

What the ?

I felt my eyes go blind momentarily as we both glared up at a smirking matt. While he waved his camera at us playfully.

"just what I thought …"

* * *

><p>(at the bonfire)<p>

I glared at mathew's cheeky grin from across the fire.

"cheers! Bella !" he said as he ducked away from the empty can I aimed to his head.

Mathew had done exactly what he had promised he said he would...He had walked around showing that photo to anyone he would meet leading half the people at the bonfire under the mistaken impression that I was Edwards intended.

"oh hey ! your bella right ?"I glanced up at a tall brunette striding over to my side. Her soft jaw and sharp nose vaguely reminded me of….

She extended her hand for me to shake. "Hi I'm anna ,Mathew's sister."

"oh….hi…..i didn't ..." she shook her head dismissing my apology.  
>"its fine" she assured. . "people don't usually make the connection easily."And anyway ! Today is all about you ! Congrats !"<p>

My eyebrows shot up.

She frowned.. " on the engagement…I heard that your fiancée proposed…".

I rolled my eyes mid-way as we moved to the side and flopped down by the fireplace. "I'm not engaged…not to edward anyway. He was just helping me find my ring this kinna slipped off earlier and then Mathew…well just happened to be around with that stupid camera of his at the wrong moment so yeah…"

She looked at me confused before looking down at her voice soft as she mused. "that's odd….in that picture..they look so in love.."

I looked back at the fire pretending to be obvious as more people began to join the circle, scootinh around.

I looked at anna questionly."what going on ?"

"every year when the bonfire is held. The guys just huddle around and go for a solo-karaoke night." She grinned. " Great way to impress a girl you know."

I felt my own smile tug against my lips as I caught sight of various couples huddle up together.

"Baby, there you are.!"

We both glanced up as a tall ,lean looking guy walked over towards us. "I've been looking all over for you." His dark black hair flopped over his eyes as he kissed her cheek and settled beside her.

His dark eyes a penetrating black as he looked at me .

"hey ! aren't you the girl whose getting married ?"He leaned forward shaking my hand rather enthusiastically before pulling away. " I'm Adam, anna's boyfriend. and oh congratulations, I heard .."

I smiled ruefully not bothering to correct anyone anymore.

"yeah…thanks."

We both looked away as jared,one of the guys begin to strum a couple of cords to grab the crowd's attention.

"ok..ok guys . listen up. There's a dedication going out from me to my beautiful girl right if I had forgotten to tell you I love you today, well baby I'm letting you know now."

My gaze shifted to a young, petite looking girl seated on the other side of the fire. Blushing as the crowd cheered and cat-called .

He cleared his throat and beginned to tap his foot rythemitically to the beat .

_L is for the way you look at me__  
>O is for the only one I see<em>_ ….  
><em>_V is very, very extraordinary__  
>E is even more than anyone that you adore and….<em>

The catcalls grew louder as people whistled to nat king's lyrics.

_Love is all that I can give to you__  
>Love is more than just a game for two<em>_  
>Two in love can make it<em>_  
>Take my heart and please don't break it<em>_  
>Love was made for me and you<em>

He grinned as he shoved the guitar to the nearest person before striding forward and pulling the girl to a leering kiss.

_Oh my…._

I looked away, Embarrassed while the rest cheered. my eyes meeting adam's briefly before he stood up winking subtly to my companion as he made is way to the group.

"ok ,my turn.."He pulled the guitar out of a shaggily, blued eyed boy that was begging for his turn.

"Anastasia, this one's for you,"

_No matter what you do  
>I'll be there for you<br>And every time you close your eyes  
>I will be by your side<br>'Cause every time you make me sing  
>Baby, I will be your everything<br>_

i watched as anna's grin grew wider as she turned to me. "he played this song at our high school dance the same night he said he loved me."

_I'll be your shelter  
>I'll be your storm<br>I'll make you shiver  
>I'll keep you warm<br>Whatever weather  
>Baby I'm yours<br>Be your forever, Be your fling._

He stared at her knowingly, his impossibly dark eyes darking further as he strummed the last few lines finishing.

_Baby, I will be your everything._

I looked away again, wondering if I was imposing my company over something so private. It was obvious that I didn't belong . Everyone here had somebody they really loved. And I didn't. well I wasn't the only one…

My searching gaze found solace as they landed on him.

Edward was standing there, tall and confident in his light blue button down shirt and casually rolled up sleeves. But my dazed gaze crunched up as soon as I noticed him laugh at something some blonde girl had to say. I felt myself jade with envy.

_Geesh, swan get a grip…he's not even yours to begin with…._

I looked away glancing at them from the corner of my eyes, in case he needed me.

"That's mathew's Girl,bella"

I turned to anna's amused statement, thanking celestial stars that I couldn't blush anymore.

"oh".i tried to sound detached and remote. "Is she really ?"

She laughed as she glanced at them and back at me . "yes really! your eyes …they give away too much ..". Her voice suddenly turned from light to damp in seconds. "im happy my brother found her you know…after all that happened ,he deserves the love …"she trailed off softly as if she was re-seeing a memory.

I placed my hand comfortingly over her shoulder as her face contorted in pain. "after charlotte's death.."

It was my turn to was this girl ?

"um..anna,if you don't mind who is she ? …I mean i've heard so much about her but.."

She blinked surprised. "well she's mr and mrs Greys daughter of course ! haven't you seen her pictures around ? " .

I blinked surprised as I thought about that blue eyed girl on the frames. "oh..her…I did see um..i didn't want to pry….".i continued when she didn't reply."oh…so Mathew and charlotte were together and -…"She shook her head before I finished.

"NO….no, as far as he's considered they were just friends, best friends.".She snorted. " Her mother and my mother,….they were best friends in high school so obviously as the years rolled by,Claire and my mother were determined to get their son and daughter together, hoping that maybe a real bond would tie the family's together after all.."

"Growing up on the same street ,matt and char were litterly joined by the hip, from the time of their birth to their first high school dance..But they always remained that…best friends."

"one night, they had a fight, char had said something that Matt didn't agree on….what it was about,you ask ? I'll never know. He always shut down if we touch that subject…..". she looked up at her now laughing brother basking in the warm glow of first love while gazing lovingly at kim.

"and then what happened ?"My curiosity got the best of me.

"That night , at a graduation party ,they said things they obviously never meant and things got heated . char got mad barging out into the streets trying to walk away while Matt tried to reason with finally ended up arguing by the pavement when at some point char pulled away and stepped onto the street just in time for a car to hit."

I stared at shocked.

"The driver was a student from the party ,completely high on drugs that was being distributed that night..charlotte was killed instantly. By the time help arrived we were too late."

She signed sadly , "…losing her so suddenly, really did take a toll on started closing off from everybody and everything he ever enjoyed doing before. He locked himself in his room,busying his time away with his books while only talking when asked or when necessary."

" And then he got that scholarship to NYU ...Dad ? he was happy but at the same time we were all worried Too... worried that he would turn more miserable in a place so far away from here,from home, and from her…"

She pullEd out the hot marshmallow before popping it into her mouth,in an effort to be casual. "but I guess it was all for the best wasn't it…last summer during his spring break when Mathew came home,we started seeing signs of light and life back in him again ...as if he had a new purpose or reason to live or something…when ever we asked him about it…about what bought this sudden change, he would just smile and nod, giving nothing away."

She sat there lost in silent memories as she recalled. " finally when he bought … her home this summer….."

She trailed off as we both turned our head to glance at matt who sat by the fire quietly tuning his guitar with kim beside him, gazing at him adoringly.

"the rest was history…."

I looked up just in time to see my marshmallow catch a flame as I pulled the burned one out to throw it away. Anna shrieked as I threw the sticky chuck to her hair. Effectively lightening the mood.

I set the wooden stick aside rubbing the blackened soot on my jeans just as the first cord of a song played.

I heard kim laugh before the first few lyrical lines strung out through the air.

_You're the perfect part of me  
>You're the oxygen I breathe<br>You're a superstar  
>A work of art<br>It's electricity_

"what's he doing ?!". I asked grace giggling, who seemed to be obviously enjoying herself as she clapped along to the beat like the rest of them.

"He's singing to her silly !" , she answered loudly trying to make sure I heard her over the music…..

_You're a yes in a world of no's  
>You're the Beatles to my Stones<br>It's a sweet romance  
>A spotlight dance<br>Girl you shake me to my bones  
><em>

Kim blushed as Mathew moved closed grinning happily, while his fingers moved expertly across the strings.

_But every now and then I'll start to slip away  
>I gotta' hear you say<em>

_Take me out spin me around  
>We can laugh when we both fall down<br>Let's get stupid dancing with cupid tonight  
>When I sing out of key<br>Still play air guitar for me  
>Let's get stupid dancing with cupid tonight<br>Don't feel all kind of right_

My eyes broke away from the happy couple as Edward began to move across to my direction.

_It's quite clear to me  
>That we were always meant to be<em>

Edward flopped down beside me handing me an empty beer can as i raised my eyebrow in question. he shrugged grinning." its always fun to keep up pretences."

_You're my bird__  
><em>_Baby I'm your bee_

I laughed as Edward bought his can forward and clicked it against mine.

_You got me a to z…._

I smiled and looked back at the crowd before Edward pointed to my button nose frowning.

_Take me out spin me around  
>We can laugh when we both fall down<br>Let's get stupid dancing with cupid tonight_

"you got something…."I looked at him instinctively reaching for my nose , "oh."

_When I sing out of key  
>Still play air guitar for me<em>

Edward scooted closer reaching out and delicately rubbing the soot off my nose before his fingers travelled slowly from the hollow of my cheek to the base of my throat and back . I leaned against his touch welcoming it.

As our eyes meet, I felt my world change by perspectives, every wall I ever build came crashing down leaving me soft and vulnerable under his scrutinizing gaze.

Suddenly I couldn't stop myself as my breath hitched with impatiently and anticipation. The three words that I had been holding back to the only one person I ever really wanted to say was standing right here In front of me.I couldnt help myself.

"I love you edward."

He gasped as he stared back at me,comprehension flicked over his face as he moved even more closer. His honey gold met my own gold eyes,leaving me to feel open and vulnerable with the confession.

He leaned forward, our foreheads touching as he whispered those 3 important words I will forever live for.

"I love you bella..".

I felt my dead heart beat at his single statement that he made with both surety and joy.

Edward pulled me closer as his lips descended onto mine, kissing me with untold passion that made my toes curl,and insides tingled.i gripped onto him, my life line, kissing him back as the truth of his words spread through me like slow fire.

_He loves me…he really loves me._

_**lets get stupid dance with cupid tonight,**_

_**If feels all kinds of right**_

We pulled back ignoring all catcalls and whistles directed towards us as the song ended .i grinned reaching out to touch his face as he still held mine.

"I love you edward cullen." He grinned."I really really love you."

* * *

><p><em>Pls review I put soooo much of effort into this one ! thank you to everyone who sent me a reviews the last time, and remember every review gets u a sneek peak into the next chap so hit that littile blue button and make my day !<em>

_-thnks dorsa._


	27. All through the night

_**All through the night**_

_All through the night  
>I'll be awake and I'll be with you<br>All through the night  
>This precious time when time is new<br>Oh, all through the night today  
>Knowing that we feel the same without saying<em>

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Bella's POV:<strong>_

After last night's late night confessions...i guess you could say things had never been more perfect between me and edward except for the teeny tiny,but significant fact ,that I was _still_ engaged.

Once the fire had started to die down a bit, and the midnight mist settled over the yard,the group broke up bidding each other goodnight, while Edward and i promised to meet Mathew and Kim tomorrow for an early brunch, at the local cafe before heading back to our quite room to spend the night.

For once being unable to sleep would actually be considered an advantage _by others_ in our situation seeing as there was only one bed...But if I was being honest...I was rather left feeling a bit disappointed for having no excuse to wake up snuggled to Edward's side unconciously.

Well that and my guilty conscious.

Even though I was hopelessly in love with my man...it didn't really change the fact that i was engaged to ANOTHER ...to Alexander,that is.

Alex…who probably was worried sick at home right now, wondering where I was and if I had decided to run away because of cold feet with Edward Or if I was taken away against my will...

Probably the latter,knowing how his mind worked.

Yes, i was aware that if I really wanted to talk,Alex was just a phone call away ..i could have asked for anybody's phone earlier at the bonfire to make a reasonable call or send a quick text to let him know where I was….But yet I didn't,I couldn't…..for some reason I was afraid that making that phone call might unintentionally pop the little bubble i was trying to live in now.

Did that mean I was being selfish ?

I didn't know..maybe yes, maybe no ? .I signed, for once I was doing something for myself instead of others. Right now..i just didn't know If I was right in this aspect.

And that doubt was slowly killing me.

I sat down by the fire place contemplating all this as Edward walked into the room...smiling as he placed two coffee cups by the dressing table. "Claire insisted that you would probably love a cup of hot chocolate before bed ".He shrugged out of his jacket before coming to sit, cross legged beside me. "I didn't want to hurt her feeling... so i just bought them along with me up on the way back ".

I smiled ,shifting a bit to the side so i could turn to face him."I don't really remember how hot chocolate tastes like, I'm not think I've indulged in a cup before. Renee wasn't really big on chocolate or plain vanilla flabout...both were'not eccentric enough for her taste..." .

I looked back at the fire smiling foundly while recalling a few memories of my scattered brain mother, who had been a part of my human life that i kept wanting to remember.."And Charlie? Well he didn't really get his chance...did he ?" .

The mood turned quite mellow with that line. Edward and i both knew what was coming next..

I glanced at him from the corner of my eye to find him mirroring my position as he gazed into the fire himself. His next words came out in whisper…." I am so sorry Bella. For what happened that day...and for what i said.. so sorry."

He took my hand tugging on it until I looked up at him. " What I said was… unforgiveable,i know. i was stubborn and an arrogant ass,for believing that you couldn't really love me the way i loved you just because you were a human." His fingers tightened around mine, as he pulled me in closer than before as if he was seeking comfort from my presences and touch.

"I realized my mistake less than a year after i left, but by then i was so damn ashamed to come back and so…scared.." he trailed off chocking on the last word."Scared that you had probably already moved on with some one more deserving of your precious soul than me ." i shook my head sadly thinking about how much of time his insecurities had cost us.

And how much of time _**my**_ insecurities had cost us.

I snuggled into Edward's chest quietly as i turned back to gaze at the fireplace."After Alex and Rachel saved me that year i had actually made up my mind to search for you and the rest of your family, knowing i had more chances and recourses than I did,when I was human. But then Edward….. when i thought about what you had said...i…i..".

i closed my eyes against the pain as he wrapped his arms firmly around waist,nudging me quietly to continue.

"Your words that day..they killed me edward..i was long dead before i had recklessly thrown myself into this undead you,Alice...and the rest you left that day,you just didn't just take yourself away from me, Edward, you took both my best friend and my family with you."

I felt my eyes pool with tears that I could never shed..."But i loved you guys anyway...and to me the most important thing was to your happiness..and if that could only happen without me ,then be it. It was probably back then that I finally decided to let you go and move on with my life,like you would have wanted me to."

We sat in silence mourning for the all the time we wasted when we could have been together instead of apart and all the complication we are in now because we took our insecurities to heart .

My eyes drifted across the fire place and landed on the wooden clock above it ..."Oh look...its 5 aldready".

I pulling myself out of his embrace while quickly walking to the dressing table where the two cold cups now sat. I fussed around, rearranging the things on the dresser before picking up the cups and holding it to my chest while thinking of an excuse."I should probably take this into the kitchen and wash them out before Claire sees them."

I cleared my throat, swiftly avoiding his Gaze..."I'll probably make some breakfast as a thank you, before there both up."I looked up at him to find him standing their silently staring at his shoes,in what was a desolate expression."You could,you know probably join me ...i mean if you wanted to, after you freshened up. ." i stammered quickly smiling before retreating out into the hallway while closing the door with a ,_thud_, behind me.

I groaned to myself as i poured the cold drink down the drain wondering what made me invite him into the kitchen when i was actually using it as an excuse to think to myself for a while.

My mind wandered off to the bonfire and all the new friends i made earlier that evening, while I methodically washed off both our the coffee cups,placing them over the rack before drying my wet hands with the kitchen cloth lying nearby.

My thoughts suddenly came screeching halt as the diamond on my engagement ring sagged itself onto the cloth I was holding. I looked down at my ring sadly slipping it off from my ring finger before sliding it into my side pocket.

"Oh god...alex.."

i bit my lips worriedly, What was i going to do ?

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Authour's note<strong>_:

Guys, pls know that I have now renamed my story as 'Two weeks notice' instead off 'we meet again'. Just wanted to clear up a bit off confusion that my regular readers might be having !

watch out ! The next chapter is quite important plot wise ! ;)

Review pls ! :D

Xoxo  
>Dorsa .<p> 


	28. Feel again

_**Feel again.**_

_I'm feeling better ever since you know me  
>I was a lonely soul but that's the old me<br>A little wiser now from what you've shown Me._

_'Yeah,with you...i can feel again..."_

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Edward's POV:<strong>_

I watched as bella closed the door quietly behind her ,her foot steps making soft echos as she padded her way to the with my lacking ability to read bella's mind…I was pretty sure she would appreciate some quite time 'alone time' after our late night conversations.

So to give her a few minutes of privacy, I quickly decided to take a warm shower before meeting her downstairs for the day.

I stood there ideally under the shower, until all the warm water ran out before quickly drying out and throwing on my jeans, shirt and jacket that I had originally worn here.I scanned the cleaned dressing table, before ramming through the drawers for my car keys and wallet,throwing it into my jean back pocket, before automatically checking for my phone..

I winced slightly, thinking about the times I had lied to bella about not having a cell phone with me though my frown deepened as I switched my phone back on to find **10 missed calls** and a few texts from family and a few from some unknown .

I scrolled through the callers list before checking into my inbox to read the text messages.

**_Alice _****_- _**_Edward where are you ? You need to come back soon, this has been taking too long !Everyone is worried here !_

**_Tanya_**_- Hey smartass …don't you think its time you bought the bride back ;) As your new official best friend im pretty sure its my duty to inform you about how ready Alex is to break your neck here .LOL.  
>But in all seriousness Edward,he 's seriously not happy since your bitch of a sister ( excuse the language),Rosalie decided that he had all the right to know the truth if he was going to marry his 'fickle minded ' fiancée..(her words not mind..) Alex has been pacing the floor here, with his phone, threatening the rest of us bodily harm if we didn't let him know where you guys are soon…<em>

I winced, sending a quick reply to both Tanya and alice about us making it back probably by sundown quickly snapping my phone shut and shoving it into my jacket pocket as I made my way to the kitchen.I doubt any groom would appreciate some random guy kidnapping the bride exactly two weeks before the big wedding….. to be honest I would have been pissed off if that happened to me…..and well...I was pretty sure Alex was **seriously pissed **off right now,as well. As a dude ? i tottally felt for him there.

_Buts all fair in love and war, right ?_

My eyes quickly landed on my beautiful girl leaning against the counter-top , conversing with Claire about her plans for the day.

_Right._

Bella turned around as if she had just sensed my lingering presence in the hallway and walked over to me handing me an almost empty coffee cup so I could give them the illusion that I was sharing there morning cup of coffee as well...…

_**Just look at them ! there just soo sweet together !.**_Claire smiled watching both of us interact_**. **_

_**They really do remind me of me and Richard back in those days...**_

Her mind drifted off the conversation she seemed to have had with Bella a few days,something about the head and the heart…wondering if Bella had finally decided to honor her promises to her fiancee or follow her heart that begged her to love and accept love. Hummmm...interesting.I sent a quick smile over my coffee for her unintended thoughts.

The rest of the morning drifted by just as uneventfully as we spent most of the time talking to Mr and Mrs. Grey about the local area and the population count since Mathew and Kim had cancelled out on us in the very last minute. I chuckled,recalling the conversation I had with him earlier this morning when he had called at the Greys residential phone line.

* * *

><p><strong>(Flashback)<strong>

"_Hey Edward ,man.."_ he groaned, his voice grouchy as if he had just woken up.

"Hey matt, Bella and I are just about to leave the Greys," I looked down at my watch."We should be there in about…"_ , _he didn't wait for me to finish.

"_no no man listen,so sorry but I think Kim and I 'll have to cancel. I mean ,I haven't even really gotten up yet and Kim ?"_ , I could hear the smile in his voice. _"Well she's still snoring in dreamland, though pls don't tell her I told you that",_ we both chuckled, _"she's still kinna in denial about her snoring habits."_

"Its fine", I agreed still chucklig. " Im sure bella wouldn't really mind if you took a late morning either…she's kinna busy chatting with Claire anyway …" , this time he chuckled. _"You've got a great girl there Edward, Kim and I can both see how much you both love each other."_

I signed,"Matt I told you she's…". He interrupted, _"Yes yes..i know she engaged to some other random guy,but come on ! I really don't get it ! She loves you , you love her ! So what's the problem ?!"_

I looked back to the kitchen ,to see if Bella was listening in. She wasn't.

I turned back to the phone, lowering my voice. "It's complicated."

I heard a quite sign from the other end of the phone, "_Love is always complicated_." There was a slight pause in our conversation before he started up again, "_Ok,ok… enough with the heavy. How about you and Bella join the rest of the gang for the evening ? There's a fair being held tonight a few km away…knowing Anna ,she'll probably tag along with us anyway..."_

**(End of Flashback)**

* * *

><p>-Two weeks notice-<p>

And as predicted..Both she and Adam ended up joining us eventually,for the fair that evening. After my telephone conversation with Mathew , Bella and I decided to go for another walk down the river bank effectively passing time until lunch,before parting ways to hunt at the reserve forest near by knowing we'll need to bottle down our blood lust before spending a lot of time around the humans that evening.

Once the sun had began to set bella and I met back at an agreed point and ran the rest of the way to the fair both in vampire and human speed, depending on the situation. Stopping at only at certain points to ask directions from the localities only to seem less suspicious. The combined smell of Cotton candy and Popcorn were quite a strong map enough for us to our destination. Add the strong aroma of wet sweat smell coming off from a bunch of humans ? Well it really wasn't that difficult at all.

We spent the first half of the evening strolling around the different booths as Bella enjoyed different shows and entertainments on display while I enjoyed the feel of her fingers wrapped around mine . Mathew, Kim, Anna and Adam joined the both us by 6 in the evening, adding to the fun atmosphere as they tried to impress the girls.

I particularly competing in most of the games with them, seeing that my aim was flawless.I chuckled . Though after winning a huge teddy bear and 3 soft toys for bella,my beautiful girl laughed and insisted I stay out of the games for a while giving Mathew and Adam a more fair chance of winning something themselves before i shoot down the last of their manly pride. Needless to say both the guys were all for that plan while the girls chuckled.

After a few more games and a bucket full of popcorn, we decided to end the night by finishing with a quite dinner at the restaurant that floated by the river bank.

I held the door, letting everyone in while waiting for bella who had trailed off to the end of the smiled kissing my cheek softly as she hugged the soft toys closer to her chest. "Thank you for such an amazing day Edward,its been…. "She paused, "years since I had as much as fun as I did today."

I took her hand in mine,bring our wrapped fingers to my chest while whispering softly. "You have no idea how happy that makes me love..no idea". She smiled back shyly before quickly diverting her eyes as if she was just taking in the soft ambiance of the room.

I watched as her eyes sparkled over the twinkling lights and the romantic atmosphere it gave the room,before my gaze quickly trailed over her soft lips and loosely pinned hair before finally landing on her empty ringer finger as she slid a few tendrils of her hair behind her ear.

I smiled even wider. Maybe things were turning out for the better after all….

The real question was...'Was I ready for that ?"

HELL yeah.

* * *

><p><strong>Pls leave a quick review to let me know what you thought about my quick update ! Btw The twist got pushed to the next chapter :D<strong>

**Sorry about that ! ;) see u soon ! **

-Dorsa.


	29. Breaking promises

_**Breaking promises.**_

_**Bella's P.O.V:**_

* * *

><p>"OK…ok…listen to this one, seriously this one's good one..".<p>

I smacked my lips together, trying to hold in my laughter and pull on a serious face as Adam recited the next joke….

"_W__hat did the baby corn say to the mama corn?" ._

He looked around the table before turning to Kim. She stammered,"Ah….i'm not sure?... was it…? "

He didn't wait for her to finish , "he asked ! _Where's pop corn?... _hahah !You get it ?! ..POPcorn..as in the father of all the freakin corn". He banged his head over the table quite a few times, trying to catch his breath as the rest of us broke out into laughter..well everyone except, his girlfriend,Anna..Lets just say she didn't find his corny jokes amusing...at ALL .

Anna sat there glaring at Adam as if she was trying to telapthyly tell him to shut up for the past 20 minutes now, and ended up with a headache because of it. Just as Adam finished his 10th or maybe his 20th joke of the hour, Anna quickly searched around the table scrambling to change the topic.

"Hey Bella ? " , She turned look at me .."Say ? Isn't It quite breezy tonight ?"

I looked around and pretending to shiver.I rubbed my plams over my bare arm as if I was trying to create a bit of friction to keep myself warm.

"Yeah I know, I just didn't expect it to be this windy,when I stepped out with Edward earlier this evening.."I shrugged.. "My bad I guess" .

Edward got up from his chair and quickly pulled off his leather jacket, so he could drap it over my bare shoulder. I smiled up at him as he chuckled over our private joke.

"_**Ok guys …. we decided to slow things down a bit for now.…so all you couples sitting in here…"**_the DJ turned to look at our table.. _**"especially at table number four."**_ He sent a wink at us,ladies while our men pulled us closer. _**" Can get a chance, to do a little romancing on the dance floor" .**_

He grinned while quickly changing tracks, until Lucy Rose's 'Be alright' came on.

I watched as mostly of the couples shyly took on the dance as the first cords of the guitar strummed through the air, until Edward stood up at my side and turned towards be,extending his right hand in a clear invitation to dance.I placing my hand in his.

_**It's taken me a while to tell you….  
>Exactly how I feel inside.<strong>_

He held the jacket out so,I could quickly slip my arm's through it before placing a soft kiss over my forehead as we made our way to the floor,with our arms inter linked.

_**The words, they may seem simple right now,  
>But they took a while to find<strong>_

_**Is this what you call love, love, love?  
>This is what I'm thinking of…..<strong>_

He pulled me in closer ,our foreheads touching as he gracefully moved us to the music.

_**Because I knew….  
>That you would be all right.<br>And in my heart, you would stay a while with me  
>And we danced until the morning light<br>And you said to me, you said we'll be all right  
>Yeah, we'll be all right….<strong>_

We stared into each others eyes as the next stanza came on,mezerized by what we found found in each other's eyes...in each other soul.

_**Please don't tell me you have moved on  
>Just give me one chance to explain<br>My feelings are still here and growin'  
>They're new to me and I'm still learnin'<strong>_

_**And is this what you call love, love, love?**_  
><em><strong>This is what I'm thinking of…<strong>_

He held my face in his hands delicately; as if he was afraid I would break or fade awah.

And then he moved in closer and kissed me.

_**Because I knew  
>That you would be all right<br>And in my heart, you would stay a while with me  
>And we danced until the morning light<br>And you said to me, you said we'll be all right**_

"Bella", he whispered…

_**Yeah, we'll be all right  
>And we'll be all right…..<strong>_

Just as the song pulled to a close, the couples broke apart and clapped appreciatively at the DJ choice of song effectively ending the little spell Edward and I had stayed enveloped in.

Kim,mathew and the rest of us,quietly paid for our drinks and showed our selves out. Laughing and talking as we mused over, how exciting the day had been. We walked back to the cottage in couples rather than in a group….our love for each other whispering through the night as the moon shined down on us.

"You know ?" …Edward started looking down at our interlocked arms as his thumb rubbed over my plam softly.. "I never thought humans could love anybody the way a vampire could love his mate.." .

I nugged his shoulder so he would look up at me. "But I was wrong Bella….", he whispered. Looking pained as he stared forward again, to look at the couples walking in front of us.. "I was so…arrogant…so stupid, to think that only I knew what was best for us…even though this relationship thing was a first for **both** of us.."

"For the mistakes I made,Bella..i know I have no right to ask for your forgiveness…especially when I haven't even begun forgiven myself for them..even now."

"Edward…" , He shook his head denying any comfort. "No Bella..let me finish….now when I look back at us and see couples like Mathew and Kim ..i know we couldn't have loved each other better than we did..Bella I'll nver lie to you again love..if you could just maybe give me a chance to..."

"Stop ." I held his hands , forcing him to look at me. "Please just stop this Edward…I"

Kim moved over to our side interrupting our conversation as she said, " You guys were so busy being cheesy, that you didn't even notice that we are already here". She chuckled indicating to the _Greys_ house while moving closer to her guys side.

Mathew smiled down at her before turning to look at Edward, "Hey man, forgot to mention that I had your car fixed earlier today." He went on to talking about a few upgrades he had put in as well before extending an invitation to Edward to come see all the work he had done over it ...to which he accepted.

Kim and the rest of the gang left with Mathew and Edward. While I went in to see so I could personally thank her for all her hospitably and let her know about our plans to leave, first thing in the morning.

After our bit of conversation in the kitchen, I wished Claire goodnight before quitley making my way back to the guest room in pretence of being tired..

I closed the door softly behind me,slowly crossing the room to lean against the huge window-still as I watched the rain patter down lightly.

I signed, closing my eyes and smiling while enjoying the quiet moment.

_**Buzzzz…..buzzzz..**_

My eyes snapped open.

_**Buzz…buzz…..**_

I looked around confused before my hand automatically made its way to Edward's jacket pocket.

His phone fell out in my haste, vibrating on the floor as I stared at it..

* * *

><p>(flashback)<p>

"Edward,I forgot my phone..we were in such a hurry..i doubt, I bought it along, at all."

I looked up at Edward as he shuffled through his our pockets before he shook his head at me sadley.

"sorry but I didn't either."

(end of flashback)

* * *

><p><em>Edward lied ? I <em>shoke my head in denial.

_But he promised..he_ …

Just then the phone buzzed again indicating a message ..i stood there impassively for a minute before picking the sleek object from the floor and flipping it open..

_**1 NEW MESSAGE.**_

I clicked on it…it read.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Tanya :<strong>_

_Tried calling you earlier loverboy but you didn't pick up….Can't wait to see you soon handsome ;) _

_Call ME !_

* * *

><p>MY hands shook as I scrowled through the various sms and calls,Edward had gotten since we were here..<p>

Until my eyes stopped at on specific unknown number that seemed to have called multiple times.

I stared at it,the numbers almost blurring until i lost focus...i softly pressed over the talk button and held it over my ear.

The person on the other end,immediatly picked up.

"I'm going to kill you for this Edward, if i ever see you again i swear i.."

I gasped.

There was a small pause..

"Bella? " Alex whisped... "Bella ? baby ? is that you ? "

For once, I honestly didn't know what to say.

"Alex..i'm So sorry ...im so so sorry.. "

* * *

><p><strong><em>Pls pls pls Review guys ! :D How about a Pretty pls !? Seriously guys ! It will make my day !<em>**

**_And help me write up the next chapter faster ;) _**

**_Love,_**

**_Dorsa20. _**


	30. The Mess I Made

_**The mess I made.**_

_Should've kissed you there...I should've held your face  
>I should've watched those eyes...Instead of run in place.<br>I should've called you out...I should've said your name  
>I should've turned around...I should've looked again.<em>

_But oh, I'm staring at the mess I made  
>I'm staring at the mess I made<br>I'm staring at the mess I made  
>As you turn, you take your heart and walk away...<em>

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Edward's P.O.V : <span>_**

I sat there staring blankly at the piano keys…unable to play something or rather anything,for the first time in a lifetime.

'_Music_'.

I chuckled humorlessly. Music had always been my solace, my comfort when the times were dark and the days were slow and my companion when my life was bright and shined with my Bella's love in it.

To create music,one need love, whether it was marital love or unrequited love it didn't matter ..

To create music ,one needed hope, whether it was hope for a better future or a wish for more happier times…again, it didn't really matter.

But when you had neither of these anymore,what do you play about ?  
>And When you couldn't feel emotions anymore, what could you lament about ?<p>

Nothing, I guess.

Cause that's exactly how i like feel right now, _Like a nothing._

Alice came and sat quietly beside me, playing a lone key randomly to break the silence.I felt her nudge my shoulder.

_Hey Edward,_ she thought.

"Hey", I whispered back softly.

_Rosalie wanted to say that she was sorry._... Alice rolled her eyes. _And that she wasn't really thinking straight,when she..._

"When she decided to ruin my life, you mean ?, Yeah right." I snorted."Alice, This is Rosaile we're talking about here, when has she ever really cared about anyone happiness except for her own ? "

I felt Rosalie mentally wince in the other room as she eavesdropped over our conversation. But I was past caring.

_But I don't understand ! _Alice scrowled_.What happened Edward ?! The last time I saw both of you, you guys were blissfully happy pretending to eat marshmallows when you were actually taking turns, to aim it at the bush behind. _Alice signed.

A small smile graced over my lips at the found memory before quickly morphing into an expressionless face again, realizing that those "Happy moments" might as well be one one of my last.

My sister signed quietly at my silence before peaking up to look at me.

_Maybe if I spoke to her about..._

I quickly got up and turned away from her suggestion .Resisting temptation as I faced the huge floor length glass windows and answered.

"No,Alice" I growled in frustration. " Don't you think you've already interfered enough ? "

I closed my eyes,pained. "She CHOOSE him Alice...Bella knew that I wanted a 'forever ' with her and yet she still choose HIM,..._**she choose her fiancé**_ . " I Chuckled humorlessly..."How can I compete with that Alice ? How did I EVER think I could stand a chance over that ? "

Alice remained silent.

* * *

><p><em><strong>(Flashback) <strong>_

_The rain beat down mercilessly as I stood there knocking at Bella's front door for the past 5 minutes...__ soaked to the bone and with a thin sheet of paper in my hand._

_Rachel saw me and stepped out into the veranda closing the door behind. She growled._

_"Some nerve you have to show your face around here after everything you've done to my family." _

_I looked back at her uncomprehendingly I couldn't understand what she was saying...All that ran through my mind was, Bella..Bella...Bella._

_i whispered, " Please may I see her ? " I looked back desperately at the closed door..."Please may I see.." _

_Rachels eyes blazed with anger as she forcefully pushed me off the veranda causing me to stumble a few steps down until I was standing back out in the rain again._

_"NO ! NO ! You may NOT see her ! " She growled and pointed her finger accusingly at me._

_"DONT you think you've done enough, you asshole ?! You single handily managed to Almost RUIN MY brother's life after that stunt you pulled by running away with HIS BRIDE ." _

_Her voice grew quite as she quickly stare up at the only light window on the top floor. She turned back to look at me._

_"Leave Bella alone Edward, she doesn't want you here" Rachel hissed. " Nobody does, your just bring misery to everyone around you..." I winced as she hit a weak nerve."I bet even your family feels the same."_

_I took another step back away from the veranda And looked down at the note in my hand as I heard Rachel turn around and leave._

_I reverently opened reopened the note fragilely and read it again._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Dear Edward...<strong>_

_**Im so sorry. But I can't do this to Alex anymore. **_

_**I don't have much time, but I wanted you to know that these past few days, that we spent here at this town have come to mean so much to me so quickly...I'm sorry that it had to end.**_

_**And Edward ? I forgive you.**_

**_I actually forgave you a very long time ago...__And I know, I have no right to ask you for anything,but please...please learn to forgive yourself for the past and move on Edward, for my sake._**

_**You will always hold a special place in my heart. No one can change that.**_

_**And in turn,I hope I'll you always be remembered in yours..**_

_**-Bella.**_

(End of flashback)

* * *

><p>My eyes snapped open and wandered over the picturestic landscape below, As it glowed a soft gold.<p>

It was that time of the day again.**Twilight**.

"Edward ?" Alice whispered as she stood up and walked over to my side,before blanking out and having a vision.I looked into her head.

_A Rush of people in the airport..._

_Flight2080, Gate 12_

_A watch...**my** watch reading 5Pm._

She gasped."Edward ? Are you leaving again ? So soon ? "

i stared straight ahead not wanting to see the desolate sadness in my little sister's eyes."She asked me to move on Alice..." I replied."And this is the only way I know how."

I felt her small arms wrap me in a tight hug, I turned and held her closer. My eye's meet my mother as she leaned against the door teary eyed.

"I'm so sorry..." I whispered to the both of them. Im so very sorry.

* * *

><p><span><strong>A.N:<strong>

**Hey guys, hope all of you are enjoying the story so far.**

**This note is just to inform you,that there might be no uploads this weeks, since my finals start from there will be a sneak peak ! Yes ! I promise I'll try guys.**

**If you can,please leave a review :) It would make my day.**

**Love,**

**Dorsa.**


	31. Speak Now

**_Speak now_**

_"Don't wait or say a single vow,_

_your time is running out. And they said.._

_Speak Now._

**_Bella's POV: _**

* * *

><p>I stared at the pale,melochany girl in the mirror as she stared back up at me,smiling sadly.<p>

Dressed in pure white,with long brown tendrils framing her golden-eyed face...one would have thought we looked exactly alike...and we did,yes...she was my reflection after all.

I glanced up,at the gold wall clock before staring back at the mirror again.

"Ten more miutes", she whispered in fear ..as if she was talking nervously to one her companions in the room.

I stared back at her unrecognizingly,...She was a part of me that I didn't want to aknowlage anymore.

_The weak,selfless part of me..._

My eyes closed in pain.

"I had asked for ESKIMO WHITE ROSES ! " I heard Rachel growl at the wedding planner just outside my door."**NOT** WHITE ECUADORIAN ROSES !"

The young human stammered hesitantly,"But madam, the florist had run out of flowers accidently by the end..And needed just two more to fill one of the center pieces in one of the tables at the back,so we thought..."

"YOU THOUGHT ?!...**YOU** THOUGHT?!", Rachel scoffed rudely before growling."Listen here lady, I **DONT** pay you think,talk or argue with me...If I noticed your stupidity, others WILL notice them too...and make no mistake I will ruin.." Her voice trailed off as they both strodded down the hallway and out.

My eyes snapped back open in awareness as I realized I was alone again.

"What am I doing here ?" I whispered, and got up from the vintage dressing table to face the window.

I heard the door quickly open and shut close before a growl filled the room.

"That's _exactly_ what I've come here,to ask you too."I gasped as I turned around to find Tanya glaring at me with a white bouquet in her hand.

She sneered,"Is it too late to wish the bride farewell ? Or am I not invited to this honorable wedding party anymore ? "

"Tanya ?...What are you..? " My voice trailed off as I quickly glanced back at the door behind her."Is Edward...? "

She didn't let me finish.

"Don't " The flowers in her arms withered under her force."Don't you **dare** ask about him... You don't deserve him and HE ? He doesn't deserves this...he never did...and defiantly NOT from you."

I shook my head in denial but for once I didn't try to defend my self.

I deserved this.

I had no right to covert something that was not i reached out and tried to grab it anyway.

Edward was now her's and Tanya was Edward's. It would do me good to remember that from now on.

Her eyes softened as she watched me."Why did you do it Isabella ? If you loved him so much why did you leave ? " She signed . " Was it a tit-for-tat thing ? I mean he loved you and left you so now your doing all this to get back at him or is it..?"

"No ..." I blurted out,stopping her."No It's not that..it was never that.." I shook my head sadly,"I made a promise to Alex,Tanya,and I can't break his trust the way Edward broke mine...I just can't..Please..."

"Besides I'm sure he'll move on...now That .." The truth of the words burnt my tongue like acid."Now that he has you..."

"What ?! Are you freaking serious right now ? " I turned around to find her she staring at me dubiously. "Who the hell gave you the impression that Edward and I were together ?"

I stared back at her confused..."But that day at the engagement party..I ..."

She rolled her eyes as she slumped over the blue and white sofa with the bouquet thrown beside her..."That was our brilliant..No MY brilliant plan to make you jealous,Isabella..Which I can now see didn't turn out the way I hoped..."

I stared at her suspiciously,"But that text you sent Edward..when we were out of town..the 'I miss you..'s And the pet names and the smileys ? What about those ?"

I stared back at me as if I was the idiot...

"You and I both know,Edward is not THAT kinda guy to double cross ANYBODY that way..How could you claim to love him...if your trying to pretend you dont know anything about him ? " Her voice grew lower and steadier as she spoke.

She stared at me disgusted.."You've never really forgiven him for what he did to you ? Have you?"

Her words felt like a blow to my face."You were waiting for him to do something like this..Something wrong...something small... so that you could prove to your self that he really wasn't worth your love and all this pain,in the first place."

She growled as her eyes narrowed accusatory..."None of this is about his honor or your promises to another was it ?...No.." She shook her head in disgust. "This was about you being selfish and afraid of what the future truly holds for you,Swan..This was about you being coward..."

I stared at her in shock wondering if there was any truth in her words.

My voice shook,"But I promised Alex...I promised that I would... "

"What ? " She took my arm forcefully and shook me."That you would Marry him for the rest of his life when your clearly in love with someone else ? Or did you promise him,you wouldn't blame him when he comes to resent you for your choices and your lies in another ten,twenty years down the road ? "

I pulled away from her grasp as if her touch burned,and turned around to face the young girl in the mirror...who was desperate to shed a few tears,just like me.

"He's leaving Bella...his flight is in an hour.."

I stared my reflection as she shook her head in desperation . But Tanya did not seem to care.

"But who could blame him for leaving anyway ? How could anybody watch the love of their existence pledge themselves to another ?" She shook her head sadly as she turned to leave the door. " Not all of us get that lucky in love Bella", she paused before continuing."Your the only one who can stop him now Bella...Your the only person he'll listen too...Please..just please"She whispered,"just think about..."

And with that she left..The door closing behind her softly.

I shrunk down onto the floor, my white dress crumpling into a mass of snow around me.

_Was I really all that Tanya had made me out to be ? A coward ?_

"Yes .." I whispered as I finally acknowledged the truth.

_Yes.I was a coward, I was afraid of getting my heart broken and risking it all,once again._

_Alex...was was normal._

_I always knew I could never love him,at least not that all consuming love and passion I had with Edward...I had hoped our fondness for each other would keep our marriage alive down the road. And it would have...It wold have If hadn't had meet Edward again._

I buried my face in my arms as helpless sob broke out of me.

I quickly stood up as a soft knock echoed through the room a the wedding planner stepped in busily talking into her earpiece.

"Yep..I Know..I'm bringing in the bride right now...aha...aha..." She nodded absently mindedly as she hand me the long white bouquet and gestured me to follow her.

"What ? NO ! ...Send all the six flower girls in the next five minutes and make damn sure the pianist has the play list had requested , she probably burst a vein if one note is not to her liking ..." She looked up at me to ensure I was standing in the place she needed me to be before walking away...leaving me alone behind the church's huge double doors.

The organ began to play.

I stood there in utter silence...suddenly feeling more alone than I ever did before.

_Wasn't__ the bride supposed to be surrounded by her family and friends during her wedding day ? Her maid of honor? ...her parents...?_

I stared at the closed doors as the music began to change.

"What am I doing here ? " I whispered and asked myself again.

_Was I truly that selfless to make a vow in front of god and others at the cost of my happiness ?_

_Or was I a coward..searching for the easy...the safest way out ?_

The doors swung open, and the guests stood up all as the music swelled and rolled into the wedding march.

_Did I really want this ? Could I really do this ? _

I stared down blankly at the blood-red carpet, before morphing my face into a fake smile while failing at it. My eyes began to wander.

I stared at the decorations...expecting to see Orchids and baby breaths...my favorites...instead of white bloomed roses...but I didn't.

I stared at the first front two seats expecting to see The Cullen's,grinning at me joyfully and teasingly as I walked down the isle to my husband...but I didn't. Daniel sat there instead staring and grinning at Alex straight ahead.

Just before I reached the end of the isle I looked up expecting to see my future..my love..the man I could not exist without.

I looked up and expected to see Edward..but I didn't...i saw Alexander instead.

So i ran.I tuned around and that wretched bouquet fell from my hands...

And for the life of me...I ran.

* * *

><p><em><strong><span>Authors note: <span>**_

**_This chapter is dedicated to.._**

**_-Ilikealittlebitofeverything,_**

**_-shadowhunter5,_**

**_-infanity0385, _**

**_-iluvtwilightforeva,_**

**_-vampirelady13,_**

**_-Lililovingreading_**

**_-Adrizaan_**

**_-twilghtlover_**

**_for there encouraging reviews..! Thank you guys ! You lovelies made my day.*Blows a kiss and grins*_**

**_Next up ! Is Edward's Pov...! _**

**_And as always don't forget to __review ! I hope you liked the way this chapter turned out as much as I did...Who would have guess it would be TANYA who would be saving them ? Leave me a review And let me know what You think mite happen next ;) _**


	32. Not A Bad Thing

**_Not A Bad Thing_**

_Now how about I'd be the last voice you hear tonight?  
>And every other night for the rest of the nights that there are<br>Every morning I just wanna see you staring back at me  
>'Cause I know that's a good place to start<em>

**_Edward's POV:_**

* * *

><p>I stood there staring, as the cubes shifted until <em>Flight 2080 s<em>tood 3rd on the notification bored with '**DELAYED'** written in block letters beside.

_Well shit._

I growled in frustration and glared down at my watch while choosing to sit in one of the empty metal chairs near the boarding gate instead of heading back all the way to the lounge.

_5 PM_

_Dammit ! I was supposed to be IN the flight by now ! ..Bella must be already ..._

My thoughts trailed off as a young man around his early 20s slipped his duffel bag off his shoulder and occupied the metal seat next to me. With his worn out military uniform,it looked as if he was heading back home,months after remote posting.I listened,as his mind conformed my theory.

_AWW...SHIT ! You have GOT to be fucking kidding me ! Another delay ?! Seriously..?_

He signed,loudly and pulled out his phone to check the local time but ended up staring at his wallpaper instead.

A young women about his age stared back at him from the screen,smiling as she laughed under the sun,her bright brown eyes..reminding me of my...

The stranger noticed me looking and grinned before indicating down to the picture."That's my girl,man...Zara". His voice trailed out as he whispered her name reverently.

"Its been 8 months...8 months since I've seen her." He looked down at the picture again..getting lost in his memories of the day he had told her that he had to go away for a while.

She had cried that night ...and so had in the end,he promised her that this would be the last time he would ever do this to them while in return she promised him,that no matter what happened she would wait for him to come home even if it took years... or Forever and a day after.

He looked back up at me again," Im going to propose to her you know ?" His question a theoretical one as he went on. "Im going to finally ask my Zara to marry me...",he laughed a bit to himself , " That is if she doesn't do it first. "

I smiled back at him,a bit painfully,both envious and happy that he was one of the lucky ones who got to keep their true love in the end.

He held his hand out for me to shake and smiled,"The name's Josh."

I shook his hand firmly,nodding in acknowledgment," Edward Cullen."

Just then my phone buzzed displaying a missed call from ALICE,...again.I rolled my eyes causing Josh to look at me quizzically.

"Its my sister..sometimes she just doesn't know how to take a NO for an answer."

He laughed," I think i can relate with you there...i've got a close first cousin like that, we may not be biologically related...but she's the best sister i could ever have asked for". He paused for a moment before smirking.."And sometimes the MOST annoying one."

It was my turn to laugh."Tell me about it ! If Bella was here she would..."

My voice trailed off as i realized the slip i made and the pain that filled my chest at the thought of her. Josh turned to look at me curiously,"This Bella...your girl ?"

I looked away,"Was is probably the keyword here...I have no claim over her...she has set her mind to choose another."

We sat there in silence as our minds ran over different things...,"You really love her don't you ?"

I kept my eyes trained forward,quiet...afraid my voice would crack if i tried to explain my life to this stranger...

But I did anyway..

"Yes.."I whispered,my hand reaching for the small blue box buried in my suite pocket."I was even going to propose."

Josh stared at me pensively..."What happened ?"

"I made a mistake once..when i decided it was best to break up with her...",i chuckled humorlessly."I was always afraid she was settling for less when stayed with me and that an angel like her deserved more than the restricted life I could offer..."?

"I decided to stick as close to the truth possible.

" I was so sure a clean break was what she needed and that her love was just a cliched High school crush that I was desperate to give anything a go..."

I chuckled humorously.

"I couldn't have been more wrong that night if I had tried...The way I mocked our love...The things I said"

" Let's just say,she never really forgave me for that."

My eyes showed years of regret and pain."And now...and now she's married to another."

I took out the small vintage box and flipped it open to revel Elizabeth Masen's engagement ring..

_Holy shit ! The stone defiantly costs a pretty penny._He shook his head in disappointment.._Im pretty sure,there no way ! I can afford such a grand ring for Zara, unless i decide to sell my kidney or kidneys that is...Maybe i should take a lone from the..._

His thoughts trailed off as I snapped the box shut and held it out for him to take.

"Keep it",I said stuffing my mother's last gift into his hand.

"Look man,i couldn't...i don't think I ..",he stammered while i disagreed.

"Yes you can...This ring is of no use to me now.I wont ever come to love another the way i loved her.I've lost my Bella and I cant even bare to look at it anymore."I shook my head sadly."Trust me,you would be doing me a favor by keeping it for me instead."

"But i cant give this to Zara,man. This ring ...This ring was intended for Your love, yor Bella ! Come to think of it,it defiantly looks like a family heirloom ! There's no way,your mother would want you to..."

"My mother is dead."I whispered..more harshly than i had meant to."And please if you don't want to keep the ring ...then Sell it. It is off no importance to me."

We sat there in complete silence,for once lost in my own thoughts instead of others.

'**This announcement is to inform you that Flight 2080,is now ready for take off...All Passangers are requested to proceed to gate number 12 for immediate boarding. Thank you.'**

I signed quietly before sleekly picking up my briefcase and turning to Josh ."That's me." Nodding towards the opposite direction,I extended my hand out for a formal handshake."All the Best in your endeavors, Josh".

He stood up and shook my hand,briskly."Thank you man, Take care."He patted my shoulder friendly.

"Take care."I nodded back and walked away.

Just as i entered the terminal my phone began to buzz again.I glanced down at my cell to find 5 new missed calls from Alice and 3 from Tanya before switching it off.

The lady at the boarding gate took my passport disinterestedly typing down the required code with a fake smile plastered on her botoxed before she looked up at me.

_Omigod ! Who the hell Is this hottie ?!_

She internally squealed as she leaned forward to hand me back my passport artfully displaying her ample bosom while doing so.

I looked away expressionlessly. "Sir if you could just..."

All of a sudden,I felt a strange feeling of doubt set in forcing me to look way from the terminal and back at the closed glass doors of the boarding gate as if something was literally tugging me in the opposite direction.

I heard the ground staff ramble on shaking me from my stupor as she continued.

"Sir, The economy Passangers are boarding the shuttle bus right now. if you could please sit down for a minute the shuttle buss for the business class will be with you in a minute..."

Just as i was about to turn back and step into the flight's terminal, I felt a soft bundle of white lace and silk collide onto me, her freesia scent blanking out my mind as she held me.

"Bella ?!"I blurted out dubiously as i pried her off my arms to take in her relief filled expression.

I heard two distinct footsteps draw close as a part of my family passed their way into the terminal with security.

"Tanya ?! Alice ?! What are you both doing here ?" I looked at both of them shocked before turning my gaze onto Bella.

"Bella I ..."

"I made a mistake ! " She blurted out. Her eyes begging me to understand."Edward I'm sooo sorry ! I just...it's just that I was so scared ,I wasn't thinking straight ! I just wanted..I just..."

I stared at her confused,wondering what she came here to apologize for ? She was happy now,wasn't she ? Married and...

My thoughts trailed off as my eyes rested on her empty ring finger."Your not?! ..you..didn't..?!"

She shook her head Slowly before softly whispering ,"I didn't Edward..How could I ? When the only other person ive ever dreamt of walking down the isle to was you..."

A small crowd had gathered around our gate,Bella's white wedding dress causing frenzy and curiosity among bystanders..But eyes couldn't spare even a moment on when **my** Bella was finally here.

"I know...after what I've done...and the pain I caused...You might not be able to forgive me for that Edward and that's ok..."Her voice cracked on the last two words but she continued.

"But not ever seeing you again ?"

Her hands ran over my tie smoothing it out before tugging it softly, to bring our foreheads together.

She closed her eyes.

"I can't do that Edward, so please don't ask me to...if you still want to leave now..then please ! Take me with you ! ".She quivered in my arms,trembling." Just please...Don't hate me Edward..Please don't ever leave me."

I held her delicate face between both my hands.

"I could you never hate you my love."I whispered fiercely."Never..And nothing in the world could ever change that Bella. Not even you ! The only reason I choose to leave was because you had asked me too Bella...You had asked me too move on...And this was the only way I knew how."

She pulled me in closer resting her head on my shoulder and paused as if she was breathing me in.."You really should stop listening to me so much... " She smiled softly before trying to pulling away.

But this time I didn't let her go, "I love you my darling, remember ? I love you so much there isn't anything I wouldn't do for you,love...Anything."

I chuckled,"Baby, I'm mad about you..."

She grinned back at me her eyes shining with both, love and adoration,"I'm pretty mad about you too mister, don't you know ? "

We stared at each grinning like only fools in love ever could before Tanya broke the silence "For god sake ! JUST KISS HER ALDREADY ! "

The crowd broke into laughter and giggles as I leaned in closer to do just that.

Just then I felt something being thrown over to my side which I grabbed instinctively. Josh stood there grinning at me."Best of luck man. Your going to need this now.." He winked and stepped back as I flipped the robin box open,to revel my mother's ring.

A few gasped,while the rest of the room fell silent. I went back to staring at Bella intently.

"So what do you say,Miss Swan...Marry me ? "

My beautiful girl smiled softly as she stared into my eyes for a moment before making me the world most luckiest bastard with her next few words.

"Yes ! Yes ! YES ! A thousand times yes ! "

The whole terminal broke into cat calls and applause as I slipped the ring into her empty ring finger and dipped my fiancée into my arms..My heart bursting with happiness in a way only a man in love could ever understand.

"Now and forever Bella ? " I asked as i looked down at my love.

She grinned and tugged my tie harder, reeling me in closer."Now and forever,Edward..and a day after."

With that I claimed her with a movie worthy kiss.

And for once I couldn't help but grin.

_I had Finally..FINALLY got the girl._

* * *

><p><span><strong><em>Author's Note : <em>**

2,000 Words ?! Lmao that was defiantly a Lot of work ! As you probably would have guessed..Yes this IS **the very last chapter of TWN** ! :) The only think left now is the Epilogue ! coming up next !

**_REMEMBER_**_** ! Every review is inspiration ...so please do leave me one !**_


	33. NOTICE

**_And were almost done !_**

Thank you sooo much for your reviews on the previous chapter guys ! Im so glad you loved it ! Before I wish you all_ ALOHA_ ! or kiss you guys _Au Revoir ! We still have An EPILOUGE to go ! _

_LOL and yes ! Its almost done just got to editing it here and there before posting the final draft...so it SHOULD be up in a day or two... no promises ! _


	34. Epilogue: Your Love

_**Epilogue  
><strong>_

_Now, once I was downhearted  
>Disappointment was my closest friend<br>But then You came and he soon departed  
>And You know he never showed his face again<em>

**_Bella's P.O.V:_**_**  
><strong>_

* * *

><p>I stood there smiling...no,grinning more like it..as I waited behind wide polished doors and the piano began to play.<p>

Unlike the last time...the silence of loneliness was filled with the sound of my family and friends fuzzing around the netting of my grown while cracking jokes about who's turn it was to be married next..._again_.

Mathew,Kim,Anna and Adam had flown down for the wedding along with the _Greys. _Hence automatically,making Kim and Anna my bridesmaids along with Alice and Rosalie,while their counterparts ended up as Edward's best men..

And as for Rachel and Alexander...we hadn't really heard much from them after the "disappearing act" I pulled at the wedding last spring.

I signed.

But after a lot of persuasion from Edward,I finally built up the courage to personally send my ex, a wedding invitation and to that ?I got back more than what I first thought I deserved.

A long rose streamed bouquet found its way to our doorstep a week before the wedding with a folded note,tugged into it, that read.

* * *

><p><em>Isabella,<em>

_Congratulations on your wedding._

_I love you too much to want you to be unhappy Bella...but I love my self enough to not want to subject myself to the torture of seeing you wed another._

_I'll have to decline the invitation to your wedding my love._

_But know,that I'll always wish you well._

_-Alexander_

* * *

><p>Mathew's father's strong voice shook me out of my internal musing as he looped my arm into the his.<p>

"You ready to do this Isabella? ".He squeezed my arm comfortingly as I heightened my hold over his.

I smiled over at him nervously."Thank you so much for doing this ...Edward and i"

"I think its time you called me Richard,Bella..."He smiled,his eyes crinkling in the corners as he turned and held both my hands in his.

"And about giving you away ?" My darling girl ..I couldn't have been more honored."

He smiled sadly as he continued."I thought i had lost my chance forever when i lost my little girl ...my charollate..that day." His eyes turned misty as he looked back up at me."But now? But now..im happy you find me worthy enough to deserve this honor dear girl..So thank you Bella..Thank _you_."

I smiled up at him compassionately just as Tanya walked by and killed the emotion.

"OH FOR THE LOVE OF GOD ! ALICE ! I am NOT the one getting married!"She growled as Alice fiddled with Tanya's Baby breath bouquet ,one of my favorites.

"ooh ! Just hold still will you ?!" Alice glared back at Tanya tugging and pinning her gown at the sides that turned out to be,according to Alice...an inch too long.

"This wouldn't have happened if you just let me design the whole damn thing...But noooo...you always had to have it your way didnt you ?! UGHHH ! Thank God Bella's the one marrying my Brother and not you ! I Swear !"

Tanya rolled her eyes and stuck out her tongue childishly. "Oh please ! As if you were ever that lucky Alice !"

This time I rolled my eyes and looked away humorously as Richard laughed at their antics.

After a lot of persuasion from both Alice and me ,Tanya finally agreed to be one of the bridesmaids...Only and only if she got to,get this... not only _design the dress_ she wore but also had a free choice _on who she walked down the isle with_...Mathew's cousin brother,Nathan just happened to be that choice.

_Well...ah...Lucky him?_

I turned my head away smiling from the entertaining duo and looked ahead to find all the my friends standing in pairs of two..Women fixing their bouquets and laughing as they gossiped over the smallest things while the men adjusted their bows or linked their ties grumbling.

A sight indeed.

All in one beat...The march began to play and the doors swung open while the guests stood up to meet the congregation.

Just before taking the first step to what could possibly change the very meaning of my existence, I felt myself grow hesitant and unsure about what I was doing.

I had been here before...at this very same point once but with someone else.

The question always was, _Did I want this ? Could I really see this one through ?_

I stared down at the Peacock blue carpet contemplating before my face morphed into a huge smile.

Yes...Yes I did. And to be honest..I couldn't imagine wanting anything more.

My eyes began to search through the crowd...passing through the snow-white decorations and my soon to be in-laws..Carlisle and Esme as they smiled and waved at me.

I grinned back.

Just before I reached the end of the isle I looked up expectantly, to find my future..my love..the man I could not bare to exist without,waiting for me at the very aisle's very end.

I walked up to my future almost in a daze as Edward stood there grinning with smoldering eyes as he outstretched his arm for me to take, inviting me to a life time of happiness and love together Where we would be finally regarded as equals...spiritually,emotionally and physically.

I stared up at him,for one long moment burning his wide smile,his golden eyes..into the safest part of my memory as he reached out and held my hand in His.

Just like i would always want him to...

Just like i would always choose too...

Now and forever.

* * *

><p><em>&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp; Two Weeks Notice &amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;<em>

"Didn't i tell you this day would come big brother ?"

Edward,_ my husband_ rolled his eyes with a small smile tugging over his lips as he tried to glare at his little sister._Tried_..being the keyword.

"Strong intuition,Alice? "

She giggled and winked,"Or maybe just a lucky guess."

Jasper and I joined her tinkling laugh.

As the evening progressed, the sun set behind the clouds,leaving us free to go out into the open and enjoy our landscaped reception.

Instead of holding the function at one of the world's most expensive hotels like Alice and Emmett had first suggested to,Edward and i ended up getting married in a small chapel in **Manarola**,Italy and held the reception in one of its hilly meadows instead.

The flowers ,the food,and the music...everything followed through endless...after all with Alice had planning it sown to the minute, how could it not ?

Well..Perfectly Except for the bit of rain at the very end,that drizzled down and good naturally scattered our wedding guests in search for cover.

Edward and i laughed as he turned to pick up the train of my gown and dragged me to stand under the villa's sheltered roof, turning just momentarily as Alice stomped by grumbling with Jasper grinning behind her.

"Why ?!Why does the Weather have to be that ONE thing i CANNOT control Jasper ?! How didn't i see that freaking version of mother nature coming ?!ugh !"

The whole wedding party laughed at her exasperation while taking advantage of the situation and cuddling closer to their partners using "the need for warmth" as an excuse.

_I'm so glad, I've finally found you_  
><em>Yes, that one, in a million girl<em>  
><em>And now with my loving arms around you<em>  
><em>Honey, I can stand up and face the world<em>

I felt my husband's stare on the side of my smoldering eyes,a honey gold as they looked down at me lovingly.

"I love you." he whispered as if he was letting me in on a big secret while we stood there with the rest,grinning madly at each other in the rain.

I laughed as he twirled and dipped me down to plant a long drawn kiss over my lips,earning wolf-whistles and applauses from the wedding party joyfully watching us..

I pulled him in closer,my heart brimming with happiness i held on to that one man i would never have to let go off.."i love you,Edward. "

He drew me closer until our nose touched.I giggled and whispered..."I love you too."

_Your love, lifting me higher_  
><em>Than I've ever been lifted before<em>  
><em>So keep it it up<em>  
><em>Quench my desire<em>  
><em>And I'll be at your side, forever more.<em>

* * *

><p><strong><em>Marriage is not about promising someone,a lifetime and staying with them out of pure obligation or wasted promises..But marriage is choosing to stay with someone knowing that in another ten,fiffteen years down the road..Given the choice, you would choose the same person all over again..now and forever.<em>**

**_The End..._**_*Que dramatic music*_**_ Or is it ever ? ;)_**


	35. A Thank you Note

** AUTHOR'S THANK YOU NOTE:****_  
><em>**

_A huge thank you to each and every one of my readers, who stuck with me to the story's long but hopefully entertaining wanted to clear a few things up and answer PM question before tying this story up._

**_When did all this begin ? _**

_This story was something I started back in my mid years high school years (2011) .In 2012 this story went into a long HIATUS period when I put TWN on hold to earn my way into one of my countries Top Med colleges,which I finally did...Just so u know :) _

**_So when did it all start again ? _**

_It was only again in late 2013 did I finally glued my butt down in determination to finish this for a couple of my loyal readers ...friends, really who begged me to finish what I started._

_So Thank you for pushing me._

**_And when was this finally done ?_**

July the 29TH... (It will always be marked on my calendar as the day i finally got over two evils... a) The writer's block and b) Procrastination :P

**Is there going to be a sequel / future outtake ?**

No sorry guys...I'm pretty sure that won't be happening.

**_Do you have any new projects or stories coming up next ? _**

No to that again sorry...I don't really want to leave you guys hanging if I get to busy with real life the way I did last time...so unless I've got a whole plot and a few chapters written down. I doubt I'll be posting anything new for a while.

**Anything to say to my lovely NEW Readers ?**

_Yes of course ! To each and every one of you guys out there who clicked the 'next' button after every Chapter...thank you so much for giving my story a chance to entertain you all..._

_THANK YOU..THANK YOU ..Thank You.I can't believe it but this truly is the end of our journey ! If any of u guys have anymore questions ...leave it in your review or Pm me and I'll update this page :) _

**_Pls leave me a love note in the form of a review if you read or enjoyed this story __ ! It would honestly make my day._**

_Thank you guys once again._

_Love,_

_Dorsa20_


End file.
